Wait a Minute
by Valerie Swan
Summary: Recomeçar para Bella Swan implica mais do que apenas cidade nova e casa nova. Significa tecer uma nova história e deixar os fantasmas do passado enquanto tenta escrever um novo futuro. Se é que isso é possível para alguém como ela. Rated M. Beward. UA. Romance & Drama
1. Chapter 1

**_Wait a Minute_**

 _ **Título Traduzido:** Espere Um Minuto_

 _ **Autora:** Valerie Swan_

 _ **Rated:** M (Para todos os efeitos)_

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: Twilight pertence à Stephenie Meyer, a mim somente esse enredo._**

* * *

 ** _N/A:_** _Certo dia eu estava procurando uma fanfic nova para ler e percebi que estão deixando de escrever fanfics envolvendo os nosso amados vampiros. Não me levem a mal, mas eu ainda sinto falta de Vampward's nesse site._

* * *

Prefácio

Larguei a carcaça do urso no chão da floresta e limpei as minhas mãos na minha calça jeans, minhas unhas estavam sujas de lama e terra, suspirei pensando em quanto eu teria que pagar para a manicure ajeitar as minhas unhas, de novo. Meus sentidos já estavam ficando apurados novamente, a falta de alimentação estava deixando-os fracos e o fato do meu corpo sentir-se tão humano me desagradava.

Ouvi um barulho a oeste, não muito longe de mim. Fiquei tensa, pois pareciam passos. Tentei ficar quieta e apurar meus ouvidos, mas eu ainda não havia me alimentado o suficiente para suprir aquelas duas semanas de falta de sangue... comecei a correr desajeitadamente sem prestar atenção aonde estava indo. Eu precisava ir para o norte, o som estava mais perto e eu poderia distinguir passos, mais de um, seja quem for que se aproximava era mais de um.

Corri ainda mais, alguns galhos arranhavam meus braços e prendiam nas minhas roupas mas eu não parei. Eu precisava criar uma distância grande entre mim e meus visitantes indesejados. As arvores ficaram mais distantes umas das outras e vi que estava indo em direção a alguma campina. Ouvi o som de água e no outro instante eu estava caindo em um enorme lago.

Caí sem jeito no fundo e senti as minhas costas batendo no fundo com força. Uma dor excruciante irradiou pela minha coluna e eu comecei a perder os sentidos, mas ainda senti mãos frias puxando-me da água antes de ficar inconsciente.

* * *

 _ **N/A:** Foi isso, amo capítulos gigantes, então se este prefácio for bem recebido, esperem por um capítulo 1 muito gigante. _

_Beijos._


	2. Capítulo Um: Adaptação

**_Wait a Minute_**

 _ **Título Traduzido:** Espere Um Minuto_

 _ **Autora:** Valerie Swan_

 _ **Rated:** M (Para todos os efeitos)_

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: Twilight pertence à Stephenie Meyer, a mim somente esse enredo._**

* * *

Capítulo 1

Estacionei na frente da minha casa nova sentindo-me satisfeita pelo negócio que havia feito. A casa era simples e pequena e perfeita para mim. Saí do carro e fui pegar as caixas na carroceria, já passava da meia noite mas eu preferia assim. Pelo menos eu não correria o risco de ser observada por nenhum vizinho bisbilhoteiro.

Forks não era a minha primeira opção, era fria demais e parecia ser uma daquelas cidades pequenas onde todo mundo conhecia todo mundo e eu chamaria a atenção por morar sozinha. Mas a pressa e a vontade de recomeçar eram maiores que tudo. Peguei a primeira caixa com meus pertences e levei para dentro.

Segurei a caixa com uma mão e abri a destranquei a porta com a outra, estava tudo escuro mas eu conseguia ver cada detalhe com perfeição. Acendi as luzes e voltei para pegar as outras caixas, depois de levar tudo para dentro comecei a explorar a casa. Não era grande, mas era aconchegante, embaixo tinha uma cozinha pequena e amarela, uma sala de estar razoável com uma pequena lareira e uma área separada, onde eu poderia fazer uma pequena biblioteca ou até mesmo um escritório.

Subi as escadas, achei um banheiro pequeno no fim do corredor e vi que haviam dois quartos, um grande e outro um pouco menor, com uma janela que dava para o jardim, eu tentei abri-la e consegui com um pouco de dificuldade, já deveria ter muito tempo que ela não era aberta, estava um pouco emperrada, precisava de um pouco de óleo. Observei a vista para o pequeno jardim e uma arvore alta que ficava apenas a meio metro da janela. E logo atrás a floresta fechada, parecendo perigosa e misteriosa ao mesmo tempo, com a minha visão ampliada, eu pude ver o que parecia ser o início de uma trilha que levava floresta adentro. Sorri um pouco com o pensamento de explorar essa floresta mais tarde.

Desci as escadas e uma a uma levei as quatro caixas para o quarto maior, parecia bem triste pensar que toda a minha vida estava resumida às aquelas quatro caixas mas era a minha realidade. Mais de cem anos e apenas quatro caixas, bela vida Isabella Swan. Abri uma das quatro caixas e tirei um colchão de ar, o enchi e tirei um lençol de uma das caixas também, tirei as botas e deitei, em alguns minutos eu já estava dormindo.

Acordei com a luz do sol no meu rosto, sentei e fui até a janela. Aqui não era o lugar onde o sol não aparecia? Sorri, de qualquer forma, eu não poderia fazer tudo que eu queria com chuva. Peguei uma muda de roupa e uma toalha na caixa com as minhas roupas e fui até o banheiro.

À medida que a água gelada descia pelas minhas costas quentes, acabei permitindo que alguns pensamentos negativos viessem à minha mente pela primeira vez desde a minha saída de Vancouver. Os gritos, o desespero, o medo, tudo o que eu vinha bloqueando encheu minha mente e senti meu corpo escorregando no chão frio no banheiro e encostando a minha cabeça nos meus joelhos.

Eu estava sozinha. As vezes pergunto-me se eu estaria mais feliz com aquela vida ignorante de sempre, a verdade é sempre um velho cretino e a mentira sempre foi um pai amoroso e completamente inocente aos meus olhos. Minha vida nunca foi normal, e eu estava mais do que agradecida pela verdade vir à tona, mas jamais poderia mentir para mim mesma e dizer que eu estava mais feliz assim. Era muito bom saber que você não está mais sendo enganada, no entanto, a realidade é cruel com todos, e duplamente mortal para os sonhadores.

Depois de alguns minutos sentada ali, afogando-me em minhas angústias decidi levantar-me e tratar de fazer alguma coisa. Levantei-me lentamente e desliguei o chuveiro, sequei-me e vesti meus shorts e minha blusa favorita – preta com bolinhas pequenas e mangas compridas.

Estava sol, então ninguém desconfiaria, pelo menos, achando que não, saí de casa com os cabelos ainda molhados em direção ao mercado que eu havia visto durante o caminho até a minha casa. Estacionei a caminhonete, enquanto saía do carro senti alguns olhares sob mim, coloquei um sorriso e entrei no mercado. Não era muito grande, dei um sorriso educado para a moça do caixa e peguei um carrinho e fui direto para o corredor de produtos de limpeza.

Coloquei tudo que eu acharia que precisaria para limpar a casa, que estava com poeira e precisava de uma grande reforma antes de receber os móveis que eu iria comprar mais tarde. Depois de selecionar os produtos de limpeza, peguei algumas frutas, dois pacotes de bolachas e duas garrafinhas de suco. Assim que cheguei ao caixa, pude ver a moça atenta a cada movimento meu.

"Você é Isabella Swan, não é? " Perguntou enquanto eu colocava os produtos e as frutas no balcão.

"Sim, eu mesma. " Reparei que ela tinha um cabelo loiro artificial e um permanente um tanto mal feito, seu rosto estava com uma maquiagem que eu consideraria um pouco exagerada e desnecessária.

"Eu ouvi sobre você, Patrícia Mallory falou que você comprou a casa dos Black's. " Sua voz era um tanto irritante e ficava cada vez mais aguda a cada palavra. Eu assenti e tentei manter meu sorriso.

"Patrícia me ofereceu a casa por um preço irresistível e eu tive que tê-la para mim. " Falei enquanto ela passava um scanner sob código de barra dos produtos de limpeza.

"Que bom que gostou da casa, seus pais gostaram da casa também? " Eu acabei sorrindo com a sua forma de querer receber informações sem sutileza alguma, no entanto, isso poderia ser bom, ela espalharia as fofocas e eu não precisaria criar história alguma.

"Eu sou órfã. " Expliquei, fazendo um pequeno olhar triste. Seus olhos castanhos me sondaram e ela parecia ainda mais ávida por mais informações em um instante.

"Ah! Sinto muito" Falou rapidamente, começou a colocar as minhas compras em sacolas de papel. Sua compaixão não era nada convincente. "Mas, você não é muito nova para morar sozinha? " Seu tom denunciava sua dúvida.

"Eu acabei sendo emancipada, vivo do dinheiro dos investimentos que meus pais fizeram antes de morrer em um acidente de carro. " Falei rapidamente, peguei a minha carteira e lhe entreguei uma nota de cem.

"Entendo, espero que você goste daqui de Forks" Pegou o dinheiro e me entregou o troco rapidamente. "Somos uma cidade bem unida, sabe? "

Eu assenti e peguei as minhas compras, assim que saí pude ver que um rapaz que estava nos fundos já estava se aproximando dela e ela já estava falando animadamente. Sorri, sentindo-me satisfeita, história plantada com sucesso.

Usei a manhã toda para limpar a casa, o chão estava cheio de poeira e os quartos sujos, mas fiquei feliz ao ver que nada estava quebrado e nem com defeito, uma pintura ou um papel de parede novo resolveria a situação dos quartos e a cozinha precisaria de uma pequena reforma. Ao longo dos anos eu morei em diversas cidades e começar do nada em um lugar novo já era rotina, tanto que eu já entendia um pouco de decoração apenas pelas diversas vezes que tive reformar algumas das minhas antigas casas, apartamentos, etc.

Depois de tudo limpo, fui até as minhas preciosas caixas e peguei meu notebook, coloquei para carregar e liguei o meu modem. Assim que a internet funcionou, abri no site de pesquisas e comecei a procurar móveis e eletrodomésticos novos, eu queria uma casa bem elegante e alegre ao mesmo tempo. Peguei uma das bolachas e o suco, que já estava um pouco quente e comi lentamente.

Comida humana era algo que eu ainda não havia acostumado, no entanto, até eu conhecer melhor a área eu deveria sobreviver com alimentos normais. Comprei os móveis necessários e não me importei em acrescentar uma taxa extra para chegarem ainda no domingo. Eu não teria aula até segunda e amanhã ainda sábado, eu teria mais dois dias para ajeitar a casa toda.

Peguei meu celular esquecido dentro da caixa e vi que ainda tinha carga suficiente, desliguei o notebook e o guardei, peguei a minha bolsa e as minhas chaves e saí. Eu sabia decorado o mapa da região e como ainda eram 15:30, daria tempo suficiente para chegar em Port Angeles e comprar tinta ou papel de parede, além do que eu precisaria de cortinas e outros objetos para decorar a minha casa.

Dirigi rapidamente, abusando um pouco dos meus reflexos, o sol estava em uma posição perfeita e a estrada estava vazia, então pude acelerar um pouco e cheguei mais cedo do que o esperado. Confesso que havia visto muito pouco de Forks, mas ela jamais se compararia a Port Angeles, a cidade parecia mais refinada e de bom gosto, de um jeito que a pequena Forks não poderia competir.

Pesquisei pelo celular as lojas de decoração e me vi em uma loja grande, com tudo para casa, desde móveis até papeis de parede. Corri o dedo pelos tecidos que estavam dispostos pela mesa, eram tão lindos! Os móveis do meu quarto eram brancos, então eu poderia usar um papel de parede mais claro, quem sabe esse com essas flores azuis... ou então esse bege com esses detalhes verdes...

"Indecisa sobre qual escolher? " Uma voz doce e musical perguntou ao meu lado. Fiquei tensa de repente, eu estava tão distraída com os papéis de parede que nem percebi alguém se aproximar. O cheiro doce me parecia familiar...

Logo vi um rosto em formato de coração, emoldurado por um cabelo castanho e ondulado. Vampira. Ela estava mantendo uma distância de mim, e quando viu meu olhar alarmado deu mais um passo para trás.

"Desculpe-me, acho que te assustei. " Ela realmente parecia sentir muito, uma vampira e bem em Port Angeles! Eu ainda não conseguia dizer nada, tudo o que eu via eram seus olhos. Dourados. Uma parte de mim se acalmou, mas outra parte gritava para eu correr da loja, entrar no meu carro e fugir para o mais longe possível. "Eu sou Esme, desculpe-me de novo, você parecia bem indecisa, então eu pensei que poderia ajudar, sabe, eu sou designer de interiores... "

Eu assenti, ela parecia gentil. E com aqueles olhos, Esme não poderia ser uma vampira _má_. Respirei fundo, seu cheiro doce lembrando-me com quem eu estava falando. Ela não poderia saber o que eu era, eu parecia complemente normal.

"Tudo bem, eu apenas fiquei surpresa. Meu nome é Bella Swan. " Estendi minha mão, e logo percebi que foi um erro. Assim que a sua mão, tão fria da minha tocou a minha, quente demais, seu olhar ficou confuso. "E em relação aos papéis de parede, eu estou mesmo confusa, eu moro sozinha e comprei móveis novos, e eles são brancos então eu pensei que um papel de parede com um tom claro seria a melhor escolha, você é designer de interiores? Poderia me ajudar? " Falei rapidamente, tentando distraí-la da minha temperatura diferente.

"Oh! Eu poderia sim, móveis mais claros podem ser acompanhados tanto por tons escuros ou claros, você pode querer harmonizar ou criar um contraste grande, tudo depende do que você quer. " Sua voz era muito agradável, ela aproximou-se lentamente e começou a procurar entre os papeis de parede.

"Acho que criar um contraste seria bom, eu tenho móveis escuros para a minha pequena biblioteca, então esses aqui " Apontei para um azul escuro com flores brancas nos cantos. "Poderia ser uma boa escolha, não é? " Sorri um pouco.

Ela pareceu animada com a minha escolha. E pegou um papel lilás com rosas roxas.

"É uma boa escolha, você poderia usar esse aqui para o seu quarto com os móveis brancos. Ficará adorável. Você mora sozinha? Parece muito jovem para isso. " Ela parecia curiosa, mas suas palavras não eram com aquele tom de interesse forçado como o da vendedora do mercado mais cedo. Ela parecia preocupada.

Havia algo nela que gritava _Mãe._ Não sei bem se era sua aparência, ou sua voz, ou até mesmo seu jeito de portar-se, mas ela parecia maternal. Algo dentro de mim doeu-se ao pensar em uma mãe se preocupando.

"Sim, eu perdi meus pais muito cedo. " Contei, de certa forma, eu não havia mentido, algo dentro de mim se sentiria culpada em contar uma mentira para essa desconhecida.

"Lamento muito, querida. Espero que esteja tudo bem com você. " Suas palavras eram sinceras e recheadas de boas intenções, pude sentir as minhas desconfianças evaporando. Uma mãe vampira preocupada. Quem diria.

"Está sim, eles me deixaram muito bem de vida. " Percebi que meu tom de voz estava triste, apesar de tudo. Peguei a amostra dos dois tecidos. "Só... A solidão é difícil. " As palavras saíram rapidamente.

Dentro de mim, eu estava batendo-me por compartilhar algo íntimo com uma desconhecida e vampira ainda por cima! No entanto, os olhos dourados dela deixavam minhas pernas bambas, só lembravam-me da minha única mãe. E essa semelhança impedia-me de conter a verdade. Apesar de ainda não confiar em vampiros, Esme parecia muito legal.

"Querida, não sinta-se assim. Coisas da vida. " Ela passou sua mão na minha por um instante, não incomodei-me com seu toque frio, essa temperatura me era tão familiar.

"Tudo bem, obrigada por sua ajuda Esme. " Disse, querendo manter uma distância entre mim e essa vampira gentil demais.

"Vai comprar mais alguma coisa? Posso te ajudar. " Ela ofereceu, e eu apenas assenti, eu não conseguia dizer não para ela.

Esme ajudou-me a comprar tintas para pintar minha sala e algumas cortinas. Além de luminárias novas. Ela ajudou-me a levar as coisas para o meu carro, além de carregar suas próprias coisas. Podia ver que ela esperava que eu fizesse algum comentário sobre suas compras, afinal, ela estava ajudando-me a carregar as minhas coisas além de carregar as suas. Força vampírica.

Assim que guardamos tudo no banco traseiro da caminhonete, virei-me para me despedir. Um nó surgiu em minha garganta, essa mulher gentil me lembrava tanto Renné, engoli o choro que podia sentir se formando em meu peito.

"Me dê seu celular. " Ela falou rapidamente. Sem saber o que ela iria fazer, eu peguei o celular do meu bolso e lhe entreguei. Ela digitou algo rapidamente e me devolveu.

"Salvei meu número, eu não costumo ter muitas amigas, mas eu gostei de você Bella, você tem algo que lembra um dos meus filhos. " Fiquei surpresa, uma vampira... com filhos? Minha gente cogitou a ideia dela ter alguém como eu, mas seria impossível, se tivesse teria reconhecido o que eu era na hora. "Ele tem um espírito meio solitário. Eu estarei aqui caso precise de alguma ajuda. "

Suas palavras me comoveram. Senti as lágrimas enchendo meus olhos, ainda bem que nenhuma transbordou.

"Obrigada Esme, eu lhe chamarei se houverem problemas. " Ela assentiu e eu apenas entrei no carro, sem olhar para trás. Dei a partida no carro, assim que olhei pelo espelho retrovisor, Esme não estava mais lá.

Minha mente era um turbilhão de pensamentos confusos e tristes a caminho de casa, não sei quando as lágrimas começaram a transbordar, mas assim que estacionei na frente da minha casa, elas pareciam uma cascata.

Peguei as compras no banco traseiro e fui para a minha casa, acendi todas as luzes, deixei as compras no chão da cozinha e fui correndo para a minha cama improvisada. Enrolei-me nos lençóis e chorei durante a noite toda.

Não sei bem ao certo que horas eu adormeci, mas quando acordei ainda era de madrugada. Peguei meu celular, 05:00. Sabia que não conseguiria dormir de forma alguma, fui tomar um banho. Chorei novamente enquanto a água fria escorria pela minha pele quente. Coloquei roupas velhas e preparei-me para pintar a casa.

Infelizmente, pintar só exigia parte da minha concentração e como eu podia pensar em várias coisas ao mesmo tempo, sentia-me inquieta. A sala iria ficar com três paredes cor de vinho e a quarta parede ficaria bege. Sugestão de Esme que eu tinha certeza que ficaria perfeita.

Esme. Pensando bem, eu não havia perguntado nada sobre ela. Onde morava, porque certamente ela deveria ter um lugar fixo, se tinha família ou clã. Vampiros que adotam a dieta de animais geralmente tem o senso familiar e como ela citou, ela deveria ter filhos. Certamente não eram de sangue, quem sabe um vampiro mais novo que ela adotou como filho, quem sabe.

Eu ligaria para ela algum dia? Eu não sabia responder, ela parecia legal, a mãe perfeita em todos os sentidos, amorosa e realmente preocupada. O que ela disse que viu em mim? "Espírito solitário. " Ela estava certa, mas eu não me sentia tão sozinha assim. Será que eu tinha a aparência de alguém triste o algo assim?

Certamente não. Depois de duas horas e meia, as minhas paredes cor de vinho estavam prontas, peguei a lata de tinta bege e comecei a pintar delicadamente, tendo cuidado em não sujar o chão.

Esme lembrava-me Renné, pensei de repente, o jeito amoroso de ser, aquela preocupação com tudo e com todos, isso é tão ruim. O amor incondicional de Renné foi o que a matou. Seu amor por mim e aquele arranjo de família a matou.

Depois de terminar a pintura da sala eu fui para os quartos, aplicar o papel de parede não era difícil e quando terminei de aplicar os papeis nos dois quartos, fiquei feliz com o resultado. Pendurei as cortinas nos seus devidos locais e troquei as lâmpadas, as luminárias ficaram bonitas e pareciam pertencer a aquele local. Agora só faltavam os móveis chegarem e serem devidamente montados.

Depois de passar o sábado organizando documentos e comendo o resto da comida que eu havia comprado na sexta, eu estava mais do que ansiosa pela chegada dos meus móveis. Tomei banho e juntei a pequena bagunça que eu havia feito no quarto menor. Se os montadores vissem aquilo, com toda certeza desconfiariam, para todos os efeitos eu estava um hotel até a casa estar devidamente arrumada para minha chegada.

Chegaram por volta de meio dia, pude sentir os olhares desconfiados em minha direção, mas como todos estavam, provavelmente, recebendo um bom dinheiro por aquele serviço, ninguém perguntou nada. Montaram os móveis e instalaram os eletrodomésticos em silêncio. O cara que parecia ser o organizador de toda a operação elogiou a minha escolha com as cores e os papéis de parede, dei de ombros, e aleguei que contratei um serviço para pintar e aplicar os papéis nas paredes.

Levou a tarde toda, assim que eles saíram, eu contemplei a minha casa nova. Tudo estava tão bonito, senti a minha mão coçando para ligar para Esme e lhe contar sobre a novidade. Repreendi a mim mesma por isso, eu não deveria manter relações com Esme, não era certo. E se ela descobrisse? Ninguém poderia saber.

Fui dormir cedo, ainda no colchão de ar, apesar da cama, eu não possuía colchão e nem lençóis decentes, eu resolveria isso amanhã, depois do colégio. Ao pensar no colégio, me animei um pouco, amanhã seria incrível, eu faria amizades e tentaria ser normal.

Acordei de bom humor. Apesar da chuva forte que castigava Forks eu nunca havia estado de tão bom humor antes, desde que cheguei nessa cidade. Fui tomar banho, e pela primeira vez, usei a água quente. Apesar de preferir a fria, eu precisava agir de modo normal e duvido muito que os moradores daqui apreciem a água fria durante o banho.

Tentei me arrumar melhor, coloquei uma calça jeans preta, um camisa de mangas compridas azul marinho e as minhas botas preferidas. Tentei de tudo para fazer algo diferente no meu cabelo, mas ele recusava-se a ficar bonito, então continuou liso e sem graça. Certas coisas não mudam por mais que a gente tente.

Comi o resto da bolacha com o suco e comi todas as frutas também. Mesmo assim, não sentia-me satisfeita, podia sentir a queimação querendo aparecer, minha garganta já estava ficando mais seca. Eu poderia alimentar-me depois, Forks tinha uma grande floresta, cervos devem habitar em abundancia nessas regiões.

Peguei a minha mochila, coloquei minha carteira e um caderno antigo dentro dela e saí de casa. Dirigi lentamente até Forks High School, como eu previra, ficava próximo ao mercado e ao posto de gasolina, pensando bem, todas as coisas importantes pareciam ficar por aqui, a delegacia e até mesmo o hospital.

O colégio não parecia realmente um colégio, pensando bem, eram só prédios marrons iguais cobertos por musgo. A placa dizia que era realmente Forks High School, então eu não iria questionar. Estacionei em uma área distante, próxima de um prédio que menos que tinha uma placa indicando que era a secretaria. Entrei e me deparei com uma sala pequena e quase vazia, atrás de uma mesa havia uma mulher gordinha de cabelo vermelho que deveria ser a responsável, seus olhos praticamente brilharam quando me viram.

Será que a loirinha do supermercado espalhou a minha história? Eu realmente esperava que sim.

"Olá, eu sou a Srta. Cope, sua secretária, em que posso ajuda-la? " Perguntou com um sorriso alegre demais, ela estava flertando comigo ou algo assim? Assustador. Forcei o sorriso, eu precisava deixa uma boa primeira impressão.

"Eu sou Isabella Swan, aluna nova. " Seus olhos brilharam ainda mais e eu quase gemi, esse povo parecia mais estranho a cada dia. Viver em uma cidade tão pequena me deixaria estranha assim também?

"Claro! Estávamos esperando sua chegada. " Quem estava esperando? "Seja bem vinda, trouxe os documentos? " Abri a minha mochila e lhe entreguei os documentos que eu havia organizado no sábado, estava tudo impecável, desde meus registros até os documentos indicando que eu era responsável por mim mesma.

"Está tudo correto, aqui estão seus horários e o mapa da escola. Creio que não precisará de ajuda para encontrar o caminho, certo? " Mesmo que eu fosse precisar eu jamais admitiria para essa mulher.

"Eu sei me virar. Obrigada. " Dei um aceno educado e saí daquela sala, aquela mulher era muito assustadora. Voltei para o meu carro e olhei o pequeno mapa, memorizando-o rapidamente.

Dirigi até o estacionamento onde os alunos deixavam seus carros, já estava relativamente cheio e meu estômago deu pulos com um nervosismo repentino. Estacionei em uma vaga entre um volvo prata e um palio preto. Carros simples, tirando o volvo, é claro.

Respirei fundo duas vezes e saí do carro, arrependo-me profundamente por ter esquecido o casaco, eu não sentia frio, no entanto, seria bom ter um capuz para esconder e fingir que não haviam dezenas de olhares sob mim enquanto eu ia em direção as salas de aulas.

Andei rapidamente, sem realmente olhar para os lados, apenas focando na sala 3, que seria a minha primeira aula. Avistei o prédio, com um grande "3" pintado de preto em um quadrado branco. Feliz por estar perto da sala, acelerei o passo e cheguei rapidamente. Pelo que pude observar todos eram pálidos, a falta de sol também não ajudaria a pegar alguma cor.

Suspirei, feliz por não me destacar, apenas sendo mais uma pálida nessa cidade. Apresentei-me para o professor, que me deu papel com a lista de livros que leríamos e o assunto que seria dado até o fim do ano letivo. Sentei-me atrás, tentando ignorar os olhares de alguns curiosos, mas era quase impossível, será que ninguém sabe que é feio encarar?

A aula começou e eu anotei tudo o que pude, tudo para parecer normal, uma adolescente normal que precisa de notas e adaptar-se ao novo ambiente. Assim que sinal tocou, uma buzina alta e quase ensurdecedora, um garoto aproximou-se da minha mesa, ele tinha um cabelo escuro e oleoso e parecia realmente nervoso em falar comigo.

"Oi, meu nome é Erick, você é Isabella Swan, certo? " Assenti e ele estendeu-me a mão. Cumprimentei-o, sorri um pouco.

"Eu mesma. " Ele parecia mais calmo. Eu precisava parecer mais simpática, ou como eu faria amigos aqui?

"Seja bem vinda à Forks, espero que esteja gostando daqui. " Falou enquanto observava eu guardar meu caderno na mochila.

"Eu estou gostando muito, é bem calmo por aqui. " Falei, e comecei a andar em direção a porta, Erick acompanhou-me.

"Que bom que gostou, precisa de ajuda para encontrar sua próxima sala? " Ele parecia muito prestativo, até demais.

"Não precisa, eu acho que sei onde é. " Seu rosto murchou um pouco com a minha recusa, então acrescentei. "Mas obrigada por oferecer-me ajuda mesmo assim. "

Ele corou e eu acabei rindo um pouco, me despedi e fui em direção a minha próxima aula. Acabei sentando ao lado de uma garota com cabelos cacheados e baixinha. Ela logo apresentou-se, seu nome era Jéssica e ela também iria fazer a próxima aula comigo também.

Ela pareceu realmente legal, dando-me boas vindas e tudo mais, no entanto, eu sentia que ela estava curiosa para perguntar sobre a minha vida, ela parecia ter o mesmo amor por fofocas como a moça do mercado.

Assim que as aulas acabaram, ela insistiu que eu deveria almoçar com ela e seus amigos. Apresentou-me a Mike, Ben, Ângela e Lauren, todos pareciam muito legais, então acabei pegando o meu lanche e sentando com eles. Todos pareciam submersos demais em suas conversas, então comecei a comer. Até que percebi que Jéssica estava encarando-me.

"Algum problema? " Perguntei, assim que terminei de mastigar um pedaço da minha pizza. Ela aproximou um pouco mais sua cadeira da minha.

"Nenhum, mas, como você é nova aqui na cidade, eu estava curiosa... " Sua voz estava tentando parecer casual, mas não estava funcionando. "Posso perguntar sobre você? "

Nesse momento, todos da mesa ficaram em silêncio e eu percebi que estavam esperando alguém tomar a iniciativa para começar com o questionário.

"Claro, somos amigas agora, pode perguntar o que quiser. " Disse, dando-lhe o meu sorriso mais convincente.

"É verdade que você mora sozinha? "Perguntou rapidamente.

"Dizem que você é órfã ou algo assim. " A garota loira, Lauren, falou logo após Jessica terminar de falar.

"Lauren! " Ângela, a garota de óculos, parecia culpada. Percebi que ela estava constrangida pelas suas amigas curiosas. Nesse instante percebi que Ângela era a garota mais decente da mesa.

"Tudo bem Ângela. " Lhe dei um sorriso. Virei-me para Jessica e Lauren. "Eu moro sozinha sim, meus pais morreram em um acidente de carro há alguns anos, então eu consegui a autorização dos meus parentes restantes para emancipar-me e viver por conta própria. " Expliquei.

Elas não pareciam surpresas, então a garota do mercado havia espalhado mesmo a história.

"Nossa, sinto muito Bella. "Ângela parecia realmente triste por mim.

"Não se preocupe, eu estou bem agora. Apesar de ser difícil, eu fico feliz em seguir em frente. " Esclareci com cuidado, tecendo as minhas meias verdades.

"Deve ser legal morar sozinha, muitas vezes eu fico cheia dos meus pais, eles pegam tanto no meu pé, você não ideia do que eles fizeram na semana passada... " Jessica começou com um monólogo no qual só Lauren estava prestando atenção. Mike e Ben pareciam perdidos em alguma coisa no celular de Mike.

Ângela ainda estava me olhando um pouco triste. Sorri mais um pouco para ela, e continuei comendo minha pizza. Assim que terminei, levantei para deixar meu lanche, andei alguns passos e tive uma visão nada agradável, no canto do refeitório havia uma mesa com cinco vampiros.

Eu praticamente paralisei no meio do refeitório, não conseguia acreditar na coincidência. Eu já havia achado Esme e agora cinco vampiros! Cinco! Três homens e duas mulheres. Tentei forçar meu corpo a andar, mas eu estava tomada pela surpresa.

"Bella, você está bem? " Ângela estava logo atrás de mim, ela tocou no meu ombro tirando-me do meu estado de choque. Tentei me recompor.

"Estou bem, não foi nada. "Lhe assegurei, mas ela não parecia ter sido convencida. Joguei o resto da minha comida na lixeira, devolvi a bandeja e fui pegar a minha mochila, havia esquecido ela na mesa, Ângela estava logo atrás de mim e perguntou se eu queria companhia até a minha próxima aula.

Andamos em silêncio, até que percebemos que ela também teria aula de Biologia. Antes que pudéssemos entrar na sala, ela segurou meu pulso.

"Sinto muito por Jessica e Lauren. " O que? Porque ela estava desculpando-se por aquelas intrometidas? "Elas se metem muito na vida alheia, mas são ótimas amigas. " Assegurou-me.

Ângela parecia muito legal, e eu não detectei nada além de puro amor e amizade em seu tom de voz, apesar de suas amigas serem grandes fofoqueiras, ela estava ali, defendo as duas. Um movimento chamou a minha atenção e olhei para o lado a tempo de ver um dos vampiros da mesa andando rapidamente no corredor.

"Não se preocupe, eu já estou acostumada. " Jamais foram ditas palavras mais verdadeiras que essas. Ela parecia mais relaxada. Olhei novamente para o lado, mas o vampiro, alto e loiro, já havia ido embora. "Se eu ficar incomodada, eu aviso. "

Ela acreditou e soltou meu pulso, entramos na sala de Biologia, todas as mesas eram em dupla, comecei a pedir, para qualquer que fosse a divindade que cuidava do destino, que eu tivesse alguém legal como parceiro de mesa.

Apresentei-me para o professor, que me deu boas vindas e um livro pequeno. Ali haviam os assuntos que eu provavelmente tinha perdido. Eu agradeci e sentei-me no local que ele indicou.

A aula estava quase para começar e eu estava em um debate interno, pensando em uma forma de fazer amizade com o meu futuro parceiro (a) de laboratório. Desde que fosse uma pessoa legal, eu poderia tentar. Desejei que fosse Ângela, mas ela já tinha um parceiro de laboratório, como a vida é injusta.

Meus pensamentos voltaram-se para os vampiros na mesa do refeitório, como eu tinha azar, cinco vampiros! Será que Esme poderia fazer parte desse clã? Porque Port Angeles fica bem próxima de Forks, e para esses vampiros estudarem aqui, com certezas eles seguem a dieta de apenas animais e devem ter uma casa fixa...

Ouvi a porta da sala abrir ao mesmo tempo em que senti o cheiro, olhei para cima e vi um dos rapazes da mesa, ele estava aproximando-se, com surpresa, percebi que ele sentaria aqui do meu lado, ele seria o meu colega! Respirei fundo, tentando acalmar meu coração, que já estava batendo desenfreado.

A cada passo que ele dava parecia que o tempo passava mais devagar, até que ele já estava perto o suficiente, seus olhos me encaram por um momento e depois desviaram-se. Ele puxou a cadeira e sentou-se bem ao meu lado. Olhei para frente, nervosa demais para olhar para ele. Lembrei-me de quando encontrei Esme, eu não havia questionado isto antes, mas será que Esme percebeu meu cheiro? Ou desconfiou da minha temperatura?

Pelo canto de olho, o vi inspirar um pouco e na minha direção, me encolhi um pouco na minha cadeira, querendo desaparecer por um momento. Meu sangue não era apelativo para os vampiros, segundo minhas fontes, ele era agradável, como o perfume de uma flor e não como alimento.

"Com licença. " Ele chamou a minha atenção. Olhei para o lado, seus olhos estavam de um dourado escuro e ele era de longe a criatura mais bonita que eu já havia tido o privilégio de apreciar. Seu cabelo era de um cobre muito bonito, não ruivo e nem castanho, mas uma mistura dos dois. Seus traços eram angulosos e retos. Ele parecia educado e vi um pouco de confusão em seu olhar. "Você é a minha parceira de laboratório, certo? "

Sua voz era muito bonita também e doce. Corei um pouco e desviei o olhar para as minhas mãos.

"Sim, eu mesma. " Falei, ainda encarando as minhas mãos. "Sou Bella Swan. " Eu não conseguia encará-lo, o que estava acontecendo comigo?

"Meu nome é Edward Cullen. Prazer em conhece-la Bella Swan. " Ele acenou com a mão, percebi que seus dedos eram longos e finos, ele tocava algum instrumento?

"Prazer em conhece-lo Edward Cullen. " Eu já ia estender a minha mão para cumprimenta-lo, mas me contive antes de fazer tal ato. Ele iria desconfiar sobre a minha temperatura.

Nesse momento o professor começou a aula, peguei meu caderno e comecei a copiar tudo, tentando me distrair da presença maçante de Edward Cullen ao meu lado. Parecia haver uma espécie de magnetismo nele, na qual sentia-me atraída para olhar para de cinco em cinco minutos.

O tempo passou e eu já estava perdendo a batalha interna comigo mesma. Sem contar que eu estava com a impressão que ele encarava-me de vez em quando também. Faltava pouco tempo para acabar a aula, quando eu joguei a toalha e apenas olhei para ele, acabei pegando-o encarando-me também, e ele não parecia nem um pouco constrangido com isso.

Ficamos nos encarando até que o sinal tocou indicando o fim da aula, desviei o olhar, sentindo o meu rosto esquentar. Guardei meus pertences rapidamente e praticamente correndo, dei um tchau para Edward Cullen e saí da sala.

A minha última aula era Educação Física, e eu tive a sorte de ter Mike na mesma turma que eu. O professor não me obrigara a participar dessa primeira aula e deixou Mike ficar sentado comigo para explicar as regras do vôlei. É claro que ele levou essa ordem a sério apenas por cinco minutos e depois começou a contar os micos de alguns de seus amigos durantes os jogos. Na hora do intervalo eu não tive a chance de conversar com ele, mas ele era engraçado e acabamos conversando nas arquibancadas enquanto observávamos as partidas de vôlei que aconteciam simultaneamente na quadra.

"Você precisava ver, a bola bateu tão forte em seu nariz, que no instante seguinte tudo o que podíamos ver era o sangue escorrendo. " Falava animadamente enquanto ria, eu imaginava a cena, mas o sangue não tinha nada de nojento para mim. Pelo contrário.

"Mike, você conhece todos aqui, não é? " Perguntei, tentando parecer inocente. Eu já havia percebido que a escola era muito pequena e que quase todos se conheciam, então Mike deveria saber algo sobre Edward Cullen.

Mike pareceu lisonjeado. E eu percebi que havia elogiado ele, chamando-o de popular.

"Conheço sim. Alguma dúvida sobre alguém? " Ele parecia realmente querer ajudar-me.

"Eu queria saber sobre Edward Cullen. " Mike parecia constrangido e eu percebi que meu tom de voz era um pouco sonhador demais quando pronunciei o nome do meu colega de laboratório. "Não é nada disso do que você está pensando, ele é meu colega de laboratório e eu queria saber um pouco mais sobre ele. Apenas isso. " Garanti a ele.

"Edward Cullen é o filho adotivo mais novo de Carlisle e Esme Cullen. " Mike falou rapidamente e eu fiquei tensa ao ouvir o nome de Esme, estávamos falando da mesma Esme? "Os Cullen são uma família nova e incomum aqui, Carlisle e Esme adotaram Edward, Emmett e Alice, que são primos ou algo assim e os gêmeos, Jasper e Rosalie Hale. Já os viu no refeitório? " Perguntou, eu apenas assenti com a cabeça.

"Enfim, eles são educados e ricos e inteligentes, falo no geral porque todos são parecidos, entende? " Ele falou em um tom estranho, quase na defensiva.

"Você tem algo contra os Cullen? " Perguntei, e ele me olhou, alarmado.

"É claro que não! Mas é que Emmett e Rosalie, Jasper e Alice formam casais, sabe... Tipo, namorados. " Seu tom denunciava todo o preconceito que eu imaginei que a cidade deveria ter com os Cullen. Uau. Um clã realmente grande de vampiros. Sete!

"Entendo, isso pode ser estranho. " Concordei. "Mas eles parecem ser legais. "

"Acho que são, não sei, eles não se misturam muito. " Alegou, eu apenas assenti e deixei o assunto morrer. Mike não acrescentou mais nada e alguns minutos depois a aula acabou.

Fui em direção ao estacionamento com os pensamentos muito agitados. Eu tinha certeza de que a Esme era parte da família Cullen, era totalmente o perfil dela, amorosa do jeito que é, com uma família grande e cinco 'filhos' para chamar de seus. Ela deve ser muito feliz, concluí.

No caminho ao estacionamento, encontrei Ângela carregando uma caixa cheia de copos de vidros, ela parecia estar precisando de ajuda, considerando o tamanho da caixa e seus dedos pareciam estar escorregando. Aproximei-me rapidamente.

"Ângela! Deixei-me ajuda-la. " Ofereci e ela apenas movimentou suas mãos, de um modo que agora nós duas segurávamos a caixa.

"Então, me guie até aquele carro branco ali. "Ela apontou com o queixo para um carro branco que estava do lado do palio preto que estava bem ao lado da minha caminhonete.

Ângela estava andando de costas e de vez em quando dando olhares para trás para não tropeçar. Assim que chegamos ao carro, ela soltou uma das mãos para abrir a porta do carro, nesse instante, a sua outra mão também soltou-se da caixa e tudo que eu vi era a caixa desequilibrando-se e quase caindo das minhas mãos. Mas isso não impediu de alguns copos caírem no chão.

"Desculpe! " Pedi assim que vi os estilhaços de pelo menos quatro copos no chão.

"Relaxe Bella, a minha mão que estava suada e soltou a caixa, você não poderia segurar tudo sozinha. " Ela pegou a caixa de mim e colocou no banco traseiro do carro. "Agora, acho que tenho uma caixa pequena por aqui, assim podemos juntar pelo menos alguns desses cacos... " Ela apareceu com uma caixa pequena e nós duas nos abaixamos para juntas os pedaços de vidro.

Um vento forte bagunçou meu cabelo, trazendo junto o cheiro doce de vampiro, sendo mais específica, o cheiro de Edward, olhei para o lado e vi ele e sua família, todos muito bonitos e com os notáveis olhos dourados, estavam apoiados no carro e olhavam ocasionalmente na minha direção, Edward e o loiro pareciam estar em uma conversa acalorada...

"AI! " Exclamei ao perceber que havia cortado a palma da minha mão. Um dos cacos havia feito um corte na minha mão direita.

"Bella! Nós temos que cuidar disso, quer ir na minha casa fazer um curativo? Ou podemos aqui na enfermaria da escola mesmo... " Ângela estava muito preocupada, a quantidade de sangue que saía do corte também não era pouco. Fechei a minha mão, escondendo o corte.

Mas eu sabia que o corte iria se fechar e a cicatriz iria sumir em uns minutos, Ângela e seus cuidados eram desnecessários.

"Tudo bem, eu acho que tenho um kit para emergência no carro... tenho que ir! " Levantei-me e vi que teria que passar pelos Cullen para chegar no meu carro, apressei meu passo e peguei a minha chave no meu bolso, abri a porta do carro rapidamente. Quando olhei de novo para os Cullen, todos encaravam-me com expressões que iam da confusão ao choque. Eu havia usado a mão direita para a abrir a porta do carro.

Quando olhei para a minha mão, o corte já havia se fechado e restava apenas sangue seco.

Droga.

* * *

 _ **N/A:** Bem, primeiro gostaria de agradecer os reviews de Guest, Janaina, Ana Malfoy, Biela Bells. Suas palavras me deixaram animadas e empolgada para postar este novo capítulo. Em relação as outras leitoras, mandarei meus agradecimentos por mensagens privadas. _

_Ao longo dessa semana, eu mandarei um capítulo especial no POV do nosso querido Edward. Então, quem quiser, deixe seu e-mail que eu mandarei para você. (Garanto que vale a pena, um especial lindo de mais de 3 mil palavras. )_

 _Segunda que vem eu posto mais. Acredito que dependendo da quantidade de respostas positivas postarei ainda nessa semana._

 _Tenham uma boa semana!_


	3. Capítulo Dois - Planos

**_Wait a Minute_**

 _ **Título Traduzido:** Espere Um Minuto_

 _ **Autora:** Valerie Swan_

 _ **Rated:** M (Para todos os efeitos)_

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: Twilight pertence à Stephenie Meyer, a mim somente esse enredo._**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo Dois - Planos_**

Droga.

Droga.

Droga mil vezes.

Olhei para a minha mão direita no volante de novo e me veio à mente apenas os olhares incrédulos dos Cullen. Desviei a caminhonete indo direto para o mercado, uma ideia nova aparecendo em minha mente. Estacionei de qualquer jeito e apenas fechei a mão, apertando-a contra meu peito. Entrei no mercado dando um aceno e um pequeno sorriso para a loira exagerada do caixa.

Fui procurando entre os corredores e achei as ataduras e o algodão. Dei um jeito de pegar tudo sem abrir a minha mão, o plano já estava concluído em minha mente, precisava apenas colocá-lo em prática. Fui direto ao caixa, a loira estava muito curiosa com os olhos ávidos em minha mão.

"Meus Deus! Precisa de ajuda Isabella? " Suas mãos já estavam indo em direção a minha mão ensanguentada. Balancei a cabeça, ainda escondendo a minha mão, peguei no bolso da minha calça e percebi que tinha esquecido a carteira na mochila dentro do carro.

"Foi apenas um acidente. " Assegurei-lhe, deixei as coisas no balcão. "Espere aqui, esqueci a carteira. "

Corri ao carro e peguei a mochila, achando rapidamente minha carteira. Voltei ao mercado, apenas entreguei-lhe um dos meus cartões. Seus olhos arregalaram-se ao ver o cartão preto platinado.

"Vai levar apenas essas coisas? " Ela perguntou, ainda curiosa.

"Sim, depois que eu cuidar da minha mão eu volto... Preciso comprar alimentos para abastecer a minha geladeira. " Sorri um pouco. Ela assentiu.

Depois de tudo pago, peguei a sacola com as coisas e o meu cartão e voltei para o carro. Dirigi rapidamente até a minha casa, logo estacionei na garagem e peguei minha mochila. Já dentro de casa, eu apenas abri o pacote com as ataduras e os algodões. Fui até a cozinha e olhei o algodão e comecei a passar no sangue já seco da minha mão.

Eu iria usar esse algodão sujo no curativo, assim Edward Cullen sentiria o cheiro do sangue, com toda certeza ele ainda teria em mente a cura rápida do ferimento mas o curativo e o cheiro do ferimento ainda o faria duvidar um pouco da verdade.

Depois de tudo seco e limpo, peguei o algodão ainda sujo e pressionei onde deveria estar a ferida e apenas enrolei com as ataduras. Curativo pronto. Primeira fase do plano concluída com sucesso. Suspirei.

Segunda fase seria um pouco mais difícil, abri minha mochila e peguei meu celular. Localizei o contato de Esme. Apertei no botão. O telefone tocou uma, duas, três vezes, na quarta. Alguém atendeu.

"Bella? " Reconheci sua voz imediatamente.

"Esme, preciso da sua ajuda. " Coloquei na minha voz toda a animação que pude reunir no momento.

"Fico feliz que tenha pensado em mim para ajudá-la com as compras. " Esme falou assim que saímos da loja de decoração.

"E eu fico feliz que tenha aceitado meu convite. " Sorri para ela, aquilo era muito fácil. Eu estava me doendo por dentro, por usar Esme desse jeito, mas ela era uma Cullen, segundo Mike. Então ela deveria falar sobre isso com seus 'filhos' assim que chegasse em casa. "Eu já tenho tudo pronto em casa, mas a decoração estava meio escassa. "

" Eu adoraria visitá-la algum dia. Me diga, como ficou? " Sua curiosidade parecia genuína, no entanto, sempre que eu virava o rosto, sentia seu olhar sob minha mão.

"Ficou bonito, na sala eu usei aquelas tintas bege e pintei apenas uma parede de cor de vinho. Combinou muito bem com os sofás claros. Essas almofadas vermelhas e azuis vão dar um toque especial, tenho certeza. " Eu estava tagarelando novamente, seu olhar estava deixando-me nervosa e culpada ao mesmo tempo.

Mães sempre sabem de tudo, então uma mãe vampira deveria ter o sentido materno duplamente mais aguçado. Com esse pensamento tentei colocar em minha mente que esse era apenas um passeio.

"Parece que ficou adorável. " Ela olhou para a minha mão novamente, eu fingi que não havia percebido. " Você não me contou como se machucou. " Falou enquanto olhava para minha mão.

"Ah! Foi apenas um acidente, cortei-me com vidro. " Dei de ombros como se não fosse nada demais.

"Tenha mais cuidado, poderia ter sido algo grave. " Sua preocupação era adorável. "Está com fome? Andamos a tarde toda e já anoiteceu. Poderíamos jantar. " Ela sugeriu e meus olhos arregalaram-se a medida que eu absorvia seu convite.

"Jantar parece bom. " Apenas concordei, enquanto mil perguntas enchiam minha mente. A vampira convidou-me para jantar. No fundo, eu tinha certeza que ela já havia falado com Edward ou com os outros, e eles já haviam lhe contado suas suspeitas e nesse instante, ela estava apenas testando-me.

Nesse instante, já estávamos no Front Street, em frente em um café. Uma placa dizia 'New Day Eatery ' entramos, era uma cafeteria agradável, com mesas escuras com toalhas quadriculadas. Eu estava ansiosa para ver como Esme iria disfarçar que não iria comer... ou ela iria?

Escolhemos uma mesa no canto, enquanto deixávamos as sacolas no chão, um garçom aproximou-se e perguntou sobre os nossos pedidos. Analisei o meu cardápio, sem saber o que pedir. Olhei para o garçom e ele apenas sorriu.

"Se quiser, pode pedir alguma coisa da parte do café da manhã. " Sugeriu.

"Mas... " Aqui poderia pedir coisas do café no horário de jantar?

"Nós servimos o que o nosso cliente estiver com vontade de comer, se ele quiser alguma coisa do almoço no café da manhã, nós servimos e se quiser algo do café da manhã agora, serviremos também. " Disse-me com um sorriso. Eu olhei para Esme e ela sorriu para mim. Parecendo se divertir com a minha descoberta.

"Então eu quero omelete com um pedaço dessa torta de banana e para acompanhar, um suco de laranja. " Pedi e devolvi meu cardápio.

"Eu quero esse churro com esse recheio de doce de leite. Por favor. " Esme pediu e devolveu seu cardápio também.

O garçom se foi e um silencio reinou na mesa por alguns minutos. Esme parecia feliz e a culpa estava deixando-me sem ar. Eu não queria usar Esme, bem, eu queria a princípio. Eu precisava plantar a semente da dúvida entre os Cullen. Mas eu estava me sentindo muito culpada por isso, se Esme descobrisse ela iria sofrer e magoar alguém como ela deveria ser crime. Baixei meus olhos para as minhas mãos no meu colo e encarar aquele curativo falso fez a sensação de culpa aumentar.

"Está bem, Isabella? " Sua voz era ansiosa, e ela estava inclinada na minha direção.

"Estou sim. " Menti.

"Vai ter que fazer melhor que isso, eu tenho filhos e reconheço bem quando eles não estão bem. " Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha para ela. E ela parecia envergonhada de repente. "É claro que você não tem a obrigação de me contar nada. Mas eu queria saber se posso ajudar. "

"Não pode. E... Eu estou bem, apenas preocupada. " Suspirei, sabendo que teria que contar pelo menos um pouco da verdade.

"Algo relacionado a sua família? "

"Sim. Eu tinha uma meia irmã. " Seus olhos estavam surpresos e nesse instante eu tinha certeza que ela, e provavelmente, sua família também, desconfiavam de mim. "Depois da morte de nossos pais, ela nunca mais falou comigo. Ela acha que eu não honrei nossos pais enquanto estavam vivos. " Falei rapidamente, sem olhar nos seus olhos. Me senti mais leve por falar disso com alguém.

"Bem, isso é difícil, ainda mais porque eles não estão mais aqui. " Sua voz estava suave. Olhei para cima e ela tinha um olhar culpado também. "Mas, se ela te ama, ela vai vir atrás de você. Mesmo que isso demore. " Eu acabei sorrindo.

Pobre Esme, se ela realmente me amasse, já teria voltado. Ninguém demora setenta anos para reconciliar-se com um parente.

"Seus pedidos. " O garçom estava de volta com nossos pratos e eles pareciam saborosos, até deu uma vontade de pedir a Esme para ela me dar um pouco do seu, já que ela não sentia fome. Mas decidi ficar na minha. "Se quiserem algo mais, estarei a postos. " Disse e afastou-se.

Comecei a comer as omeletes, eu nem havia percebido que estava com tanta fome e quando olhei para cima, Esme estava encarando-me com os olhos arregalados. Seu prato estava intocável.

"Não vai comer? " Perguntei, com um toque de malícia na minha voz. Ela assentiu e começou a remexer a comida no seu prato. Enquanto comíamos, fingi não perceber que ela estava guardando pequenos pedaços dos churros no guardanapo e continuei comendo. A torta estava realmente muito boa. Suspirei assim que terminei. Olhei para o prato de Esme e ele parecia remexido e seu fosse apenas uma humana, teria acreditado que ela teria comido alguma coisa.

"Podemos ir? " Perguntei e ela apenas assentiu, cada uma pagou seu pedido. Deixei uma gorjeta bem generosa para o garçom simpático, eu voltaria com toda certeza para esse lugar.

Andamos em silêncio até a baía, onde os carros estacionados nas proximidades. Seu carro era uma _Mercedes S55 AMG_ , que me deixou boquiaberta assim que encontrei Esme mais cedo. Ela contou-me que o carro era de seu marido e explicou-me que como ela não saía muito, sempre que precisava ela pegava o carro emprestado.

Parecia uma família bem unida. Suspirei, com um pouco de inveja. Ela ajudou-me novamente a colocar as compras no carro, tudo bem protegido para não quebrar nada e assim que estava tudo guardado ficamos naquele silencio constrangedor de novo.

Preparei-me para me despedir quando senti seus braços ao meu redor. Ela estava abraçando-me fortemente, e senti que se eu fosse totalmente humana, eu não teria conseguido respirar direito.

"Eu quero que você saiba que eu vejo em você uma amiga de verdade. " Sussurrou em meu ouvido. A culpa martelando em meu peito.

"Obrigada Esme. " Abraçando-a de volta, eu não havia percebido a carência do carinho de alguém.

Ela me soltou e me um olhar meio triste enquanto eu me afastava, dessa vez, mesmo quando eu já estava dobrando a rua, eu ainda podia vê-la parada lá, observando eu me afastar.

Nunca percebi quão sozinha eu estava me sentindo até chegar na casa já escura. Olhei para o celular e estava cedo ainda, não passava das 20:00. Nem parei carro, apenas segui direto para o mercado, ciente de que eu precisava alimentar-me melhor. A minha geladeira nova ainda estava completamente vazia.

Entrei no mercado, já vazio. A moça do caixa apenas sorriu para mim, parecia interessada demais em algo no seu celular para prestar a atenção em mim. Peguei um carrinho e fui direção a sessão de frios. Peguei tudo o que podia, frango, carne e até peixe. Depois fui para as frutas, exagerei um pouco na sessão de guloseimas, mas eu precisava de muita comida. Eu estava frequentando muito esse mercado e isso estava começando a me assustar.

Com o carrinho quase transbordando de comida, fui ao caixa. A loira não estava mais ao celular e arregalou os olhos ao ver a quantidade de comida no carrinho.

"Vai abastecer toda a sua dispensa? " Perguntou, começando a passar o scanner sob os alimentos que eu já estava colocando no caixa.

"Sim, não posso viver apenas de pizza. " Pisquei para ela.

"Ah, se eu pudesse viveria comendo pizza, mas sabe como é, preciso manter as medidas. " E riu para si mesmo. Tentei rir também, mas não estava com paciência para ser convincente.

Depois de ter colocado tudo nas sacolas, paguei novamente com meu cartão e ela ajudou-me a colocar tudo no banco traseiro da caminhonete. Seus olhos foram direto para as sacolas que já estavam lá.

"Eu precisava de algumas coisas para a minha casa, sabe? " Falei, antes que ela pudesse perguntar. "Alguns lençóis e cortinas, talheres e pratos... Alguns copos... Eu estava precisando de muita coisa. " Disse enquanto colocava algumas das sacolas no banco do carona.

"Que bom que você achou tudo o que queria. " Falou, com o tom insolente. Poderia imaginar que sua mente estava voando para a quantidade de dinheiro gasta nas compras. Suspirei.

"Obrigada por me ajudar. " Disse e entrei na caminhonete. Ela parecia um pouco decepcionada, ela esperava algo? Que eu fosse pagar a ela pela ajuda com as compras? Hm, poderia ter sido isso mesmo.

Cheguei em casa e a primeira coisa que fiz foi acender todas as luzes. A sensação de estar sozinha era enervante, voltei ao carro e peguei tudo. Depois de três viagens colocando tudo para dentro, eu guardei primeiro a comida nos armários e na geladeira e logo depois comecei a colocar os objetos de decoração em seus devidos lugares.

Um pequeno pinguim em cima da geladeira, coloquei em cima do balcão pequenos vasos com flores artificiais, um relógio bem na entrada da cozinha. Pendurei na parede ao lado da escada, pequenos quadros de paisagens. Fui para o meu quarto e instalei as persianas roxas para combinar com o tom de cores do quarto. Fui até o quarto pequeno onde estavam as minhas caixas. Peguei as duas onde estavam as minhas roupas e sapatos e levei até meu quarto.

Guardei tudo em seu lugar, o armário era realmente muito grande ou eu estava com pouca roupa? Imaginei-me ligando para Esme amanhã e perguntando-lhe se me ajudaria a comprar roupas novas. Não. Essa amizade com Esme ainda me traria problemas apenas pelo fato de sentir-me culpada por mentir para alguém tão doce. Eu poderia começar apenas falando verdades para ela e no final ela descobriria tudo.

Eu compraria roupas no fim de semana e sozinha de preferência. Depois de tudo guardado, fui até o meu pequeno escritório carregando a minha última caixa com meus livros onde as prateleiras já estavam instaladas. Eu adorava todos os meus livros. Guardei cada um com cuidado, e depois que tudo terminou, apenas sentei-me no sofá. As caixas já estavam vazias, a mudança já estava concluída. Nada poderia dar errado agora, eu me recuso a ir embora, ainda mais agora, que terminei a mudança.

Meu estômago roncou novamente e fui até a cozinha. Peguei uma bolacha de chocolate e um iogurte e comecei a comer, sentada em uma das cadeiras próximas ao balcão. Assim que terminei, ainda não estava satisfeita. Fui beber um copo de suco, à medida que o líquido descia da minha garganta, percebi que a sede não estava passando. E nem a fome.

Suspirei. Teria que ir à floresta em algum momento no fim de semana. Consciente de que não ficaria satisfeita nem que eu preparasse todos os pratos possíveis em casa, fui preparar-me para dormir. Tirei o curativo da minha mão e tomei um banho gelado, sem preocupar-me em ser normal no momento. Apenas aproveitando a sensação gostosa que era o gelado da água em contato com a temperatura da minha pele.

Quando a água começou a ficar mais fraca, fechei a torneira do chuveiro e peguei a toalha. Pela primeira vez, eu peguei uma das minhas camisas gigantes e uma calcinha e deitei. Era uma sensação muito boa, deitar na cama macia, depois de um dia tão estressante. Eu sabia que estava muito cedo para dormir, mas eu precisava descansar para o dia de amanhã.

Rolei na cama e fiquei encarando o teto, mortalmente cansada e ao mesmo tempo ansiosa demais para fechar os olhos e dormir. Fiquei encarando o teto por tanto tempo, que quando peguei o celular na mesinha de cabeceira, vi que já estava há mais de uma hora tentando dormir.

Suspirei e fui até a sala de estar. Peguei meu notebook, e procurei por algum filme qualquer para assistir, assim que achei o filme conectei o notebook à TV. Fui até a cozinha e peguei um pote de sorvete de baunilha e voltei para a sala. Passei a madrugada toda vendo um filme atrás do outro e quando já estava indo para o quarto filme, meu celular estava apitando.

Corri até meu quarto e era apenas o alarme para irão colégio. Eu havia passado a noite toda em claro. Excelente. Fui direto tomar banho, enquanto tirava o sabonete, fitei a minha mão direito. O algodão com o cheiro de sangue já havia sido descartado e eu precisaria de outro plano então.

Saí do banho e coloquei a minha inseparável calça jeans e uma camiseta quadriculada azul, calcei as minhas botas pretas e peguei a minha mochila e celular. Desci as escadas devagar, esperando assim, fazer o tempo passar... Era tão difícil pensar que ainda era o meu segundo dia de aula. E pensar que o primeiro dia foi cheio de drama, imagine o segundo.

Limpei a pequena bagunça da sala, desliguei o notebook e os outros aparelhos. Guardei o resto de sorvete, e peguei o leite e o cereal. Peguei uma tigela, despejei o cereal lá e joguei o leite, comi tudo lentamente. Parte de mim esperava que eu adormecesse ali, o cansaço estava fazendo meus braços parecerem mais pesados, qualquer coisa para não ver eles.

Mas não aconteceu, alguns minutos depois, eu estava estacionando minha caminhonete no estacionamento de Forks High School, o mais longe possível do volvo prateado que já estava presente. Mexi no porta luvas e achei um gorro preto, coloquei o gorro, sentindo-me um pouco protegida. Eu havia esquecido o casaco com capuz novamente, o gorro haveria de servir mesmo assim.

Verifiquei mais uma vez o meu curativo falso, fazendo uma careta ao lembrar do pequeno corte que fiz na palma da minha mão para conseguir algumas gostas do meu sangue, estava tudo bem. Iria dar tudo certo.

Saí da caminhonete com a mochila no ombro, acenei para Ângela que passava por mim de carro ainda, procurando alguma vaga, corri para a minha aula. Sentei-me nos fundos novamente e comecei a copiar.

O tempo parecia passar cada vez mais rápido e quando vi, já estava andando com Ângela em direção ao refeitório. Ela havia esperado por mim no corredor, querendo saber da situação da minha mão machucada, apenas garanti que estava tudo bem e ela rapidamente desviou o assunto para um possível trabalho de Biologia. Ângela era o tipo de pessoa que não complicava certos assuntos, ela era meu tipo de pessoa.

Assim que entramos no refeitório, meus olhos foram imediatamente para a mesa no canto e lá estavam os cinco, eles estavam tentando disfarçar, mas assim que me virei, pude sentir os olhares nas minhas costas.

Peguei um sanduíche, uma fatia de pizza, um pedaço de bolo e um refrigerante. Ângela arregalou os olhos quando viu a quantidade de comida que eu estava pagando.

"Nossa, você parece realmente faminta. " Comentou enquanto nos sentávamos a mesa com as mesmas pessoas da última vez. Jessica apenas acenou e voltou para sua conversa com Lauren e os garotos estavam conversando animadamente sobre algum esporte.

Comecei a comer meu bolo em silêncio, até que senti o toque de Ângela em meu pulso.

"Conhece Edward Cullen? " Perguntou baixinho, não querendo atrair a atenção da mesa. Olhei para ela sem falar nada e apenas assenti. Ela olhou para o lado e eu segui seu olhar. Edward Cullen estava olhando para a nossa mesa, mais especificadamente, para mim.

"Ele é meu parceiro em Biologia, lembra? " Ela ficou rosa e apenas assentiu e voltou a comer seu sanduíche. Passei mais tempo encarando seu rubor do que pretendia. O sangue se mexendo sob a pele pálida de Ângela parecia saboroso. Pensamentos errados Bella.

"Mas, porque perguntou? " Puxei o assunto de volta, assim que havia terminando minha pizza e meu bolo. Ela apenas deu de ombros.

"Ele estava te encarando. Parecia até que queria falar com você ou algo do tipo. " Seu tom era brincalhão, mas eu podia ver que ela tinha razão. Olhei para a mesa novamente e a baixinha de cabelos escuros estava me encarando. Seu olhar dourado prendeu-me por um longo tempo, até que o loiro ao seu lado colocou a mão em seu ombro.

"Acho que se ele quiser me falar alguma coisa, vai me dizer durante a aula de Biologia. " Falei baixinho, mas podia ver que os Cullen haviam escutado. É claro que eles estavam escutando minha conversa, aposto que eu era o objeto de observação mais importante do século.

Ri comigo mesma.

"Tem razão, mas acho que deve ter sido apenas impressão minha. " Não, você está mais do que certa, Ângela.

"Quem sabe. " Peguei meu sanduíche e enrolei em um guardanapo e terminei de tomar meu refrigerante. O frio da bebida desceu por minha garganta, fazendo-me tremer um pouco. Mas assim que o efeito passou, meu estômago ainda parecia insatisfeito. E a minha garganta ainda estava um pouco seca.

Depois de jogarmos os restos no lixo, fomos andando até a nossa sala. Ângela foi direto para sua mesa com seu parceiro e eu sentei-me no meu lugar, peguei meu sanduíche, desenrolei-o e comecei a comer rapidamente. Eu precisava terminar antes que o professor chegasse. A porta abriu-se e olhei para cima apenas para ver Edward andando casualmente até a minha, bem, a nossa mesa.

Pude ouvir o suave barulho da cadeira afastando-se e apenas continuei comendo meu sanduíche. Assim que terminei, limpei as migalhas de mesa e levantei-me para jogar fora o guardanapo usado. Sentia-me observada e assim que fiz meu caminho até a minha mesa, recusei-me a olhar para cima. Seu olhar estava em mim. Tinha certeza.

Abri a minha mochila e peguei meu caderno.

"Oi" Sua voz era suave.

"Olá Edward. " Continuei pegando meu estojo na mochila ao meu lado e peguei uma caneta.

"Soube do seu machucado. " Ele acenou para a minha mão direita.

"Pois é, foi apenas um corte. " Meu tom não poderia ter sido mais inocente e ele parecia bem sério, apesar de tudo.

"Não vai ser difícil escrever com a mão enfaixada? " Droga, ele tinha razão. Peguei a caneta, tentei escrever meu nome no início da folha, a letra saiu borrada.

"Eu não havia tentado escrever ainda... " Tentei parecer frustrada, o que eu estava realmente, porque eu não havia pensado nisso. "Eu não tive problemas para dirigir, então pensei que... "

"Escrever seria possível? " Ele completou minha frase. E para minha surpresa, ele pegou meu caderno e a caneta da minha mão. "Deixe comigo, eu escreverei para você hoje. " E sorriu de um jeito que seria proibido.

Eu acabei ficando vermelha como tomate.

"Isso não é necessário... " E, sem pensar, encostei minha mão na sua. Seus olhos fulguram imediatamente para mim.

Recolhi a minha mão e fingi que não havia dito nada. Ele iria copiar então. Sua pele era exatamente como eu imaginava, dura e fria como uma pedra. Então porque arrepiei-me ao tocar em sua mão? Desviei o olhar dele e o professor entrou, despreocupado e começou com sua aula.

Durante toda a aula eu dava olhares para Edward enquanto ele tomava notas do assunto. Tentei-me manter meu olhar longe, mas algo sempre fazia-me olhar novamente, como se houvesse um imã em Edward.

A aula acabou e ele apenas fechou o caderno e entregou-me.

"Obrigada, isso deve ter sido cansativo. " Eu não pude resistir à provoca-lo um pouco.

"Não foi nada, imagino que deve ter sido difícil copiar com a mão assim nas aulas anteriores... Você merecia um descanso. " Seu tom era jocoso. Acabei corando um pouco mais.

Guardei meus pertences e levantei-me, virei, pronta para me despedir e ele estava bem próximo de mim. Havia levantado também e ele parecia bem mais alto que eu e meus 1,63 de altura. Falar que sentir-me intimidada seria pouco.

"Tome mais cuidado Bella. " Falou e apertou levemente a minha bochecha. "E, se quiser verificar se eu escrevi tudo certo, apenas leia as anotações assim que puder. " Piscou e saiu rapidamente da sala.

Abri a mochila novamente e peguei o caderno, sua letra era clara e elegante, no fim das questões do exercício que ele havia copiado. Havia um número de telefone e um endereço. E logo abaixo, apenas uma pergunta.

 _Topa?_

Na aula de Educação Física, eu vesti rapidamente o meu novo uniforme e comecei a jogar vôlei. Eu não exagerei nas minhas habilidades, os meus reflexos ajudaram-me a não deixar a bola cair e assim eu estava em nível mediano sem chamar a atenção.

Eu estava no time de Jessica, com Lauren e outras três garotas que reconheci da minha primeira aula. Éramos uma excelente equipe, eu ajudava com a bola e Jessica era muito boa no saque, Ângela formava o bloqueio com as meninas e estávamos indo bem.

Apesar de tudo, minha mente estava girando em torno daquele questionamento. Ele queria me encontrar? Meu coração acelerou e eu senti meu rosto ficar vermelho. Porque o meu lado adolescente tinha que se inflamar agora?

Depois do jogo de vôlei, acabei demorando um pouco mais no vestiário, como a covarde que eu era. Tomei um banho demorado e troquei de roupa bem devagar. Peguei meu celular e meu dedo pairou sobre o número que Edward havia anotado. Apertei o botão.

"Alô? " Ele atendeu no primeiro toque. Mordi o lábio, eu não sabia como começar. "Bella? " Ele parecia estar sorrindo agora.

" Qual é a sua, Edward? " Eu estava irritada e confusa, coloquei no _google maps_ e o endereço que estava no bilhete, era um parque em Seattle.

"Eu... Queria conversar com você, mas não sei por onde começar. Então pensei que, conversar em algum lugar fora da escola seria bom. " Minha raiva foi diminuindo à medida que suas palavras foram penetrando em minha mente.

"Algum lugar seria em Seattle? " Se eu fosse uma humana normal, teria ficado lisonjeada por ter sido convidada por alguém bonito como ele para sair ou muito desconfiada pelo convite em um lugar distante. Ele poderia muito bem ser um vampiro psicopata ou algo assim.

"Esme disse-me que você estava se sentindo sozinha. " Esme havia falado de mim para ele?

"Você conversou com Esme sobre mim? " Eu não havia conseguido esconder a minha surpresa.

"Claro, Forks não é muito grande. E ela concluiu que eu lhe conhecia. " Mentira, ele e sua família deveriam estar de olho em mim, com toda a certeza. Isso causou uma estranha tristeza em mim. Como eu queria ser normal agora, aí ele me levaria para sair por interesse e não porque queria vigiar-me...

"Eu topo. "

Eu não tinha o que vestir! Meu Deus! Cada peça estava jogada pelo quarto. A culpa não era minha por não ter muitas roupas e sim dele, porque não especificou para onde estávamos indo! Espere... Iríamos para um parque. Certo?

Suspirei e apenas coloquei um vestido quadriculado vermelho, uma meia calça preta e as minhas inseparáveis botas marrons. Isso iria ter que servir. Peguei a minha touca preta e coloquei, meu cabelo estava impossível e eu não tinha mais tempo e nem paciência para lidar com ele. Peguei as minhas luvas pretas e um dos ban-aid que havia comprado.

Fui direto para a sala e me sentei no sofá, o notebook estava ligado então apenas coloquei o endereço no Google novamente e o parque estava lá novamente, mas esta semana iria ter um carnaval. Uau. Ele era criativo.

Peguei o meu celular e os fones. Fiquei ouvindo música e ajeitando o pequeno curativo, coloquei as luvas e estava pensando se era uma boa ideia usá-las, até que ouvi a batida na porta. Assustei-me um pouco, eu deveria ter ouvido o motor do carro ou até mesmo o som de seus passos, meus sentidos estavam mais fracos. Olhei ao redor, as coisas já não estavam tão claras como sempre, minha visão estava ficando... Normal.

Andei lentamente até a porta, sentindo-me um pouco desastrada, meus pés não pareciam tão confiantes como sempre. Abri a porta e lá estava ele. Parecendo muito desconfortável, ele realmente queria estar aqui comigo ou era ideia de sua família para me investigar?

"Oi" Falei, corando automaticamente. Seria apenas um passeio, certo? Para criarmos uma amizade... Sim, era isso.

"Olá. " Sua mão passou por seu cabelo, bagunçando-o ainda mais.

"Quer entrar um pouco? Preciso pegar a minha bolsa lá em cima. " Ele assentiu e afastei-me para ele entrar. Seus olhos examinaram o local e ele pareceu gostar.

"Esme gostaria de ver como ficou sua casa. "

"Eu estava pensando em chama-la qualquer dia desses para ver o resultado. " Falei rapidamente. Porque eu estava corando tanto?

"Ela gostaria disso. " Ele sorriu para mim, exibindo todos os dentes reluzentes e afiados. Encolhi-me um pouco.

"Eu... Vou buscar a minha bolsa, já volto. " Comecei a subir as escadas, virei-me para ele depois de alguns degraus. "Pode sentar-se, não precisa ficar em pé como uma estátua. "

E voltei a subir as escadas. Meu quarto estava uma bagunça ainda, mas eu achei a minha bolsa na mesa de cabeceira, carteira, documentos... O celular estava na sala, tudo pronto. Desci as escadas rapidamente e por pouco não caí, eu tropecei...? Respirei fundo, Edward estava sentado no meu sofá, olhando para o meu notebook, ainda ligado.

"Eu fiquei curiosa sobre o destino do nosso passeio. " Esclareci, assim que seu olhar surpreso encontrou o meu. "Podemos ir. "

Peguei meu celular no sofá e coloquei na bolsa. Edward já estava saindo, apenas tirei a chave da porta e tranquei-a. Eu não entendia porque não estava sentindo-me à vontade com isso, eu estava com um péssimo pressentimento sobre essa noite.

"Vamos? " Ofereceu-me sua mão. Fiquei hesitante por um momento, mas a segurei mesmo assim. O choque do quente com o frio era bom... Como o banho. Corei mais um pouco. O sentimento de que algo iria dar errado apenas aumentou. Mas procurei me focar na sensação agradável da sua mão na minha... Nada poderia dar errado.

* * *

 ** _N/A: Bem, demorei meses, mas conseguir. Faço faculdade e estava em época de provas finais. Mas, agora estou de férias e já adiantei os próximos dois capítulos._**

 ** _Em relação ao especial do Edward, ainda está aqui, mas eu preciso que deixem seus e-mail de forma que o site não suma com eles._**

 ** _Exemplo: valerie (ponto) swan (arroba) gmail (ponto) com_**

 ** _Isso para quem quiser o especial, é claro._**

 ** _Beijos :)_**


	4. Capítulo Três - Conversas

_**Wait a Minute**_

 _ **Título Traduzido**_ _: Espere Um Minuto_

 _ **Autora:**_ _Valerie Swan_

 _ **Rated:**_ _M (Para todos os efeitos. )_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence.**_ _ **Pertence a Stephenie Meyer.**_

 _ **A mim, possuo somente o enredo.**_

* * *

 _ **N/A: Responderei a algumas perguntas nas notas finais. Então, quem estiver esperando por sua resposta, vai estar lá; Espero que gostem do capítulo.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo Três - Conversas**_

Edward dirigia como um louco, acredito que uma viagem que duraria umas duas horas e meia, seria de apenas uma hora pela velocidade que ele costurava entre os carros. Reflexos de vampiro. Ele jamais bateria o carro, então não havia o que temer, mas meu lado humano ainda se encolhia de medo toda vez que eu olhava pela janela e via as arvores se tornarem um muro duro como aço, caso o carro derrapasse.

Ficamos em silêncio a maior parte do percurso. Ele colocou para tocar uma música do Brand New e eu abri um sorriso. Bom gosto. Nossa conversa não passou de música e a cada banda que ele perguntava. Eu sabia dizer qual era a minha música favorita.

"Muse? " Perguntou.

"Sing For Absolution. " Sorri, lembrando que estava escutando essa música enquanto esperava por ele mais cedo.

"The Verve Pipe? "

"Never Let You Down. "

"Collective Soul? "

"Not The One. " Depois de uns segundos, ele não perguntou mais nada. Parecia um pouco preocupado. "Que foi? Sua lista de bandas acabou? " Questionei, zombando um pouco.

"Não mesmo, tenho muitas que gostaria de perguntar. " Ele franziu a testa. " Apenas tentando fazer uma linha que ligue todas essas músicas. "

Ele estava tentando me conhecer e ao perceber isso, algo dentro de mim se aqueceu um pouco. Pensei um pouco antes de falar.

"As minhas músicas favoritas dependem do momento e de como estou me sentindo ao ouvir cada uma. " Esclareci. "Essas que lhe disse, foram apenas as primeiras que pensei quando você disse o nome da banda, são as que marcaram as bandas para mim, de certa forma. "

"Então, você tem uma música específica para cada sentimento seu? " Seus olhos voltaram-se para mim, intensos e quentes, e eu parei de respirar.

"Sim, a forma como você se sente no momento, define como a música vai soar aos seus ouvidos. Não concorda? " Ele pareceu pensar um pouco, percebi as suas mãos apertaram um pouco mais o volante.

"Tem razão. " E um longo silêncio encheu o carro.

Podia ver que já estávamos chegando perto, olhei para o relógio no meu celular e já ia dar 17:30. Havíamos feito o trajeto todo em uma hora. Já estávamos na cidade, apesar do clima frio, as pessoas estavam nas ruas, parecendo alegres demais para uma quarta feira. Estranhos.

Ao nos aproximarmos da praça, eu já podia ver a roda gigante e uma grande quantidade de pessoas no local. Edward estacionou ao lado de um prédio, saiu do carro e veio até o meu lado, para abrir a porta para mim. Não pude evitar corar de prazer. Ele era um cavalheiro.

"Vamos nos divertir. " Disse enquanto entrelaçava sua mão na minha e me ajudava a sair do carro. Apenas assenti.

Eu não divertia-me assim haviam décadas, ele levou em todos os brinquedos e apesar de um lado meu ainda estar desconfiado com seu companheirismo repentino, eu apenas ignorei e tentei acreditar que ele estava ali para ser seu amigo, para nos aproximarmos. Por Esme.

Havíamos acabo de sair da roda gigante e estávamos indo em direção as barracas de comida, ele iria fingir comer algo? Como Esme havia feito?

"Eu estou sem fome. Mas, pensei que quisesse comer alguma coisa, já deve ter um tempo desde sua última refeição. " Sua preocupação era adorável.

"É. Pensando bem, eu quero uma maçã caramelizada. " Ele assentiu e me guiou até a barraca de uma senhora. Ela tinha mais ou menos uns cinquenta anos e parecia bem simpática. Haviam muitas pessoas pedindo ao mesmo tempo. Edward soltou minha mão.

"Fique aqui, vou lá pegar a sua maçã. " Assenti, observando ele passar rapidamente entre as pessoas. Olhei ao redor e vi um pequeno banco embaixo de uma árvore, estava mais afastada da multidão e era o que eu precisava agora.

Andei a passos apressados até o banco e sentei, minhas pernas estavam cansadas e meu corpo pedia um pouco de descanso. Depois de poucos minutos, Edward já estava voltando, vindo direto em minha direção, com a maçã na mão e parecendo muito satisfeito consigo mesmo.

"Aqui está. " Entregou-me a maçã e mais alguns guardanapos.

"Obrigada. Desculpe-me afastar, mas eu estou um pouco cansada de ficar em pé. " Disse e dei a primeira mordida na maçã. Estava deliciosa.

"Tudo bem, acho que nos empolgamos um pouco. " Disse, sem olhar para mim. Observando a multidão. "Está gostando do passeio? "

"Sim. " Admiti, olhando para a multidão, que parecia mais distante do que estava neste momento. "Parece cena de filme. " Falei, depois de alguns minutos.

"O que? " Seus olhos estavam de volta a mim.

"Essas pessoas. Todas felizes e curtindo a noite de forma inocente e divertida. É muito difícil encontrar tantas pessoas felizes em um lugar só. " Expliquei. Ele assentiu, parecendo entender o meu ponto de vista.

Eu já havia terminado, no entanto, mesmo com os guardanapos, a luva estava suja de caramelo. Edward percebeu.

"Deixei-me tirar sua luva, assim vai poder guardá-la e coloca-la para lavar depois. " Estendi a minha mão direita e ele tirou a luva rapidamente. Com um puxão rápido, a luva havia saído e o curativo falso havia ido junto.

Puxei a minha mão rapidamente, ele não parecia surpreso com a falta de ferimento ou até mesmo cicatriz.

"Bella... Precisamos conversar. " Levantei-me. Eu sabia! Era uma armadilha.

"Não... Não temos nada para conversar. " Eu ainda estava me afastando. Cada vez mais longe das luzes e mais perto da escuridão das árvores atrás de mim.

"Sabe que sim. Não se afaste, por favor. " Ele ainda estava se aproximando de mim. Então apenas parei de andar para trás e baixei meu rosto. Eu já estava chorando, podia sentir as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto.

Eu sabia que ele só estava aqui para me sondar. Eu sabia! Parte de mim já estava totalmente convencida de que era isso. Ele estava bem na minha frente, suas mãos frias seguraram meus ombros.

"Nós já sabemos. Carlisle já sabia, então... Eu vim apenas... " O som de sua voz foi diminuindo a medida que eu levantava meu rosto.

"Então, eles mandaram você apenas para descobrir logo a verdade. Não é mesmo? " Minha voz estava cheia de dor. E ele desviou seu olhar do meu. Ali estava a confirmação. A resposta da minha pergunta.

"Não é assim. Eu realmente queria sair com você. " Ele estava na defensiva agora. Mentira. Ele era um mentiroso. Sua lealdade estava com sua família, ele estava aqui por sua família, para desvendar o dilema e não para ser meu amigo. "Entenda, Carlisle estava realmente curioso e queria ajudar... Então ele e Esme sugeriram que ... "

"Que você se aproximasse de mim. " Terminei sua frase por ele. Eu não queria saber de mais nada, traição era tudo que eu conseguia pensar. Eu havia tentando me convencer de que ele queria ser meu amigo... Corei de vergonha, porque eu já havia pensado em até mesmo outras coisas.

"Bella, não é assim. Sabe disso, eu gosto de você... " Eu não queria ouvir, balancei meus ombros até ele me soltar e assim que me vi livre de suas mãos, eu saí correndo em direção as árvores.

Eu corri por um longo tempo, galhos rasgavam meu vestido e arranhavam minha pele, mas eu não me importava, tudo o que eu queria era criar uma distância grande entre mim e Edward. Mesmo negando para mim mesma sobre Edward, eu podia sentir os sentimentos. Eu estava me apaixonando por ele. Em menos de dois dias, eu já estava desenvolvendo emoções complexas sobre ele. Isso não deveria ter acontecido.

Parei de correr. Eu estava no meio do nada, com as roupas sujas e rasgadas e o corpo cansado. Mas eu podia sentir, estava longe de tudo. Fechei os olhos e deixei-me levar pelos instintos. Havia um alce não muito longe daqui. Ele estava bebendo água em um lago. Escolha perfeita.

Corri em sua direção e em menos de dois segundos eu já estava bebendo. O líquido carmim descendo por minha garganta, aquecendo meu corpo e trazendo-me vitalidade novamente. Joguei a carcaça do alce para o lado e sentei-me no chão. As lágrimas que haviam cessado, voltaram com força e eu apenas abracei meus joelhos e chorei por um longo tempo.

Os minutos pareciam não passar. Eu deveria ter desconfiado, sabia que havia a possibilidade dele estar somente me sondando, no entanto, eu queria pensar o melhor dele. Pensar que ele realmente queria ser meu amigo, alguém companheiro para compartilhar músicas e histórias. Ele não queria isso, mas, se quisesse, do que iria adiantar? Ele já havia tomado o primeiro passo, não em favor de firmar uma amizade e sim para investigar sobre mim.

E isso foi um grande erro. Suspirei. Eu precisava voltar para casa, olhei para o céu e a noite ainda estava em seu apogeu. Voltei a correr, ainda mais rápido pela volta de minha força, e depois de alguns minutos, eu estava na estrada. Essa estrada era um trecho que levava a Port Angeles, era só eu correr uns dois quilômetros em direção a Forks.

Mas não corri, voltei e andei pela floresta em direção a minha casa, sabia que direção seguir mas não tinha pressa, não queria voltar para o buraco escuro e vazio ela estava neste momento. Queria ficar em um lugar neutro, e a floresta parecia o lugar ideal para isso.

Meus pensamentos se voltaram para a nossa conversa sobre música, tínhamos muito em comum. E isso era inédito, quem iria pensar que duas pessoas, tão diferentes, pudessem ter algo em comum. Mas tínhamos.

Eu estava sozinha. Quando chegasse em casa, provavelmente tomaria um banho e comeria alguma coisa... E, simplesmente choraria no banheiro até não ter mais forças e passaria a noite vendo seriados.

Perguntei-me se Edward já havia voltado para casa e relatado como havia sido sua noite para sua família. Eles estariam satisfeitos? Por que não podiam me deixar em paz? Se eu não era humana... E sim, algo diferente, até mesmo para eles, então porque se incomodar com minha vida? Seria tudo mais fácil se eles apenas ignorassem minha existência.

Agora eu estava uma trilha, a cada passo eu estava mais próxima de casa, podia sentir as minhas meias molhadas, incomodando-me dentro da bota, também destruída. Retirei as duas e segurei-as enquanto andava pelo chão frio e lamacento da floresta, algumas vezes pisei em algo cortante, mas os cortes sumiam tão rápido quanto surgiam.

De um modo estranho, sentia-me anestesiada durante todo o caminho. Algo dentro de mim havia desaparecido, eu sabia como as coisas eram e estava mentindo para mim mesma sobre tudo. Tola ao pensar que as coisas poderiam ser diferentes, mas não eram. Agora eu podia ver que o final da trilha daria em um gramado. Minha casa. Assim que meus pés tocaram no gramado, senti uma urgência repentina em entrar em casa. Subi arvore que ficava próxima a janela do quarto oeste e entrei pela janela. Assim que joguei as minhas botas e a minha bolsa no chão do quarto, fui tirando o resto das minhas roupas até chegar no banheiro e entrar na banheira. Abri a torneira e fiquei ali, observando a água quente subir lentamente.

Peguei no pequeno armário, uma loção de frutas vermelhas e despejei na água. O cheiro doce e agradável encheu o banheiro, assim que a banheira estava cheia, apenas fechei os olhos e deixei minha mente vagar. Água quente era algo diferente, apesar de sempre preferir o gelado e frio, o calor também era algo bom.

Na América do Sul haviam praias com água morna e com areia branquinha... O sol, apesar de intenso era tão bom... E a floresta era mais bonita. As flores eram coloridas, os frutos doces e maduros quase o ano todo. A casa não era grande, mas era ventilada. O quarto branco, duas camas de solteiro, cortinas e renda branca... O sol batia bem no meu rosto quando acordava, então sempre que eu abria os olhos, ela já estava acordada. Olhando-me com aquela expressão feliz. Ela sempre era alegre pela manhã. Pronta para mais um dia de descobertas.

Por isso que eu me refugiava no frio. O calor era bom. Mas me recusava a viver no calor, o sol trazia tantas lembranças... As lágrimas escorriam como cascata por seu rosto naquele dia. Quando as mentiras foram descobertas e eu não queria aceita-las. Não queria fingir que não havia acontecido nada...

Acordei quando a minha cabeça escorreu para dentro da banheira. Emergi, surpresa por ter caído no sono. Eu havia adormecido por um longo tempo. Eu não precisava dormir tanto, mas meu corpo ainda estava fraco, somente aquele alce não iria suprir a fome acumulada de semanas. Isso explicaria meu sono na banheira.

Enrolei-me na toalha, coloquei um moletom grande shorts jeans. Deixei meu cabelo solto, esperando que ele secasse sozinho. Fui acendendo as luzes a medida que andava pela casa, não gostava de quando ela ficava imersa na escuridão, era assustador e ela parecia duas vezes maior e solitária. Depois voltei ao quarto de hóspedes e peguei as roupas rasgadas do chão, apenas joguei-as no lixo. Peguei meu celular na bolsa e desci as escadas.

Liguei a TV, coloquei no Cartoon, e fui até a cozinha fazer algo para comer. Enchi uma panela com água para fazer macarrão e voltei para a sala enquanto esperava a água ferver. Peguei meu material escolar, pronta para fazer meu dever de casa, abri o meu caderno. Pronta para fazer o meu dever e acabei me distraindo com a letra elegante de Edward. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas... A noite havia sido ótima, porque tudo tinha que acabar assim?

Ele havia escrito tudo, e anotado até mais do que o professor havia dito. Passei mais tempo encarando e admirando a caligrafia perfeita do meu parceiro de biologia do que era permitido. Então comecei a fazer o dever de casa, fui preparar o macarrão quando percebi que água já estava borbulhando e pronta para receber a massa. Depois de jantar e terminei o dever o mais rápido possível.

O que aconteceria amanhã? Os Cullen ficariam satisfeitos com o resultado da investigação deles sobre mim e me tratariam como qualquer outra pessoa de Forks. Certo? Parte de mim sabia que eles queriam saber mais, e eu não poderia contar. Manter o segredo era essencial, eu não poderia falar de minha família e nem do que aconteceu com ela. Então, eu deveria me manter distante. Sim. Era o certo a se fazer. Continuei assistindo TV, acabei cochilando no sofá.

Acordei ainda de madrugada, com as costas doendo devido a minha postura no sofá e com um enjoo terrível. Parecia que alguém estava dando cambalhotas dentro do meu estômago, tive tempo apenas de correr para o banheiro e vomitar todo o meu jantar. Passei um bom tempo vomitando e quando não tinha mais nada para meu estômago expulsar, apenas deitei no chão frio do banheiro. Misturar o sangue de alce com comida humana fora uma péssima ideia.

Cochilei de novo e acordei já era de manhã. Eu iria chegar atrasada a aula, tentei levantar do chão do banheiro e depois de um pouco de esforço, consegui. Meu corpo todo doía e eu tremi quando vi meu reflexo no espelho do banheiro. Liguei o chuveiro e entrei debaixo do fluxo de água com roupa e tudo. A água limpou o suor pegajoso que havia ficado da minha madrugada terrível e depois de sentir que estava limpa o suficiente, desliguei o chuveiro.

Vesti-me rapidamente, com um jeans azul escuro, as minhas botas pretas e uma camisa de botões verde escura. Peguei meu celular, coloquei o casaco com o capuz e desci as escadas rapidamente. Verifiquei o relógio, eu não iria me atrasar tanto assim.

Peguei uma maçã na geladeira e a comi rapidamente, meu estômago vazio implorando por um café da manhã mais elaborado. Aguente mais um pouco. Peguei um pacote de bolachas no armário e joguei dentro da mochila, que ainda estava no sofá.

O tempo passou voando e quando percebi, eu já estava estacionando a picape. Enquanto fechava a porta, percebi que a minha mão direita estava sem o curativo falso. Isso não importava mais, dado que os Cullen já sabiam, e sobre Ângela e os outros... Eles não iriam perceber. Minha mão ferida já não era mais fofoca recente.

Voltei para dentro do carro e deitei no banco traseiro. Eu iria matar a minha primeira aula hoje, estava decidido. Não estava com vontade de assistir aula e sabia que o alce não havia suprido todas as minhas necessidades. Depois de quinze minutos deitada ali, olhei pela janela e o estacionamento já estava vazio. Perfeito. Coloquei a mochila em um dos ombros.

Saí correndo o mais rápido que pude pelos corredores vazios até chegar a enfermaria. A senhora, vulgo, responsável pela saúde dos alunos, estava distraída lendo um romance. Respirei fundo e tentei parecer enjoada, era fácil, meu estômago já estava querendo rejeitar a comida humana, a maçã já estava querendo sair.

"Meu Deus! O que houve? " Ela levantou-se rapidamente, suas mãos segurando meu pulso e me guiando até uma cama pequena no canto. Sentei-me.

"Eu acho que comi alguma coisa na noite passada... E não estou sentindo-me bem. " Ela assentiu e sua mão já estava aproximando-se da minha testa quando recuei. "Não é necessário checar a minha temperatura, acredito que apenas um remédio para enjoo resolva. "

Ela assentiu e pareceu desconfiada por um momento.

"Eu vou buscar um copo com água para você. Já volto. " E saiu. Sentei na cama e fiquei encarando os meus sapatos, sem vontade de me mover. Aquela sensação de vazio estava aumentando.

"Aqui está. " Entrou e entregou-me o copo, pegou duas pequenas pílulas em uma das gavetas e entregou-me, fingi coloca-las na boca e bebi a água rapidamente. "Acho que você precisa descansar um pouco, você parece cansada, querida. "

Por um instante, eu já estava recusando seu convite, mas então pensei na minha madrugada vomitando no banheiro e nas dores das minhas costas...

"Acho que um cochilo poderia me fazer bem. " Deitei na cama, que pareceu incrivelmente confortável.

"Vou avisar a secretária que está aqui, para ela providenciar a sua dispensa e a justificativa de falta da primeira aula, você é Isabella Swan, certo? " Apenas assenti, ignorando o fato de que a fofoqueira da enfermeira sabia meu nome e eu não fazia ideia de qual era o dela.

A porta abriu-se devagar, eu estava quase cochilando, pensei que fosse a enfermeira, mas assim que a porta fechou-se, senti o cheiro doce. Vampiro. Edward.

O que ele estava fazendo aqui? Continuei mantendo o ritmo estável da minha respiração. Eu podia sentir seu olhar queimando em mim. Minha mente já estava fazendo mil e um motivo para sua vinda. Será que existia a possibilidade dele realmente se preocupar comigo? Ou estava aqui para me vigiar mesmo sabendo a estranha que eu era?

"Será que Carlisle está certo? " Murmurou baixinho. Usei toda a minha concentração para continuar quieta, então Carlisle ainda estava divagando sobre as descobertas. Mas ainda deveria ter dúvidas, com certeza ele teria algumas perguntas para mim.

Fechei os olhos, apesar de minha tensão.

"O que será que você pensa de mim? " Ele parecia realmente triste. Este fingimento estava acabando comigo, então comecei a me movimentar um pouco. E no outro segundo, Edward já estava saindo. Eu não queria falar com ele e muito menos vê-lo. As lembranças da noite anterior ainda piscavam em minha mente e tudo que eu poderia concluir era que ele não queria ser meu amigo e nem coisa alguma.

Saí da enfermaria um tempo depois, a enfermeira deveria ter ido passear ou algo assim, para me dar privacidade para descansar. Eu havia dormido demais, já estava quase na hora do almoço. Fui até a minha sala de aula e Jessica estava saindo.

"Bella! Você matou aula? " Disse enquanto entrelaçava seu braço no meu.

"Bem que eu queria, estou me sentindo enjoada. "

"Ah! Você precisa apenas comer alguma coisa e estará sentindo-se bem melhor. " Sorri um pouco, Jessica não sabia o quão certa ela estava. Entramos no refeitório e fomos direto para a fila, podia sentir os olhares dos Cullen sob mim, mas recusei-me a olhar para a mesa no canto onde eles estavam.

Peguei sanduíches de peito de peru e uma garrafa de suco, apesar do meu estômago implorar por muito mais do que apenas aquilo de comida. Eu precisava fazer uma viagem de caça e dar um tempo na comida humana, misturar as duas coisas não estava dando certo. Eu não estava conseguindo manter-me com nenhuma das duas dietas.

Sentamos na mesa de sempre e todos pareciam distraídos demais em seus próprios assuntos para me incluir. Não que eu quisesse ser incluída, mas sentia-me uma mera expectadora na mesa. Como um fantasma ou algo assim. Comi o meu lanche devagar, implorando para que o meu estômago aceitasse a comida e deixasse para ter uma crise quando eu chegasse em casa.

Terminei rapidamente, então peguei meu celular, pluguei os fones e fiquei escutando música. Tentando ignorar os olhares que podia sentir queimando em minhas costas. Estava concentrada em não olhar para eles, mas sentia meu corpo virando aos poucos em sua direção, nas duas vezes que isso aconteceu, forcei meu corpo a ficar quieto.

Não aguentando mais ficar naquele local, levantei-me e sem nem mesmo despedir-me dos meus amigos, fui direto para a sala. Os corredores estavam vazios, a maioria dos alunos estavam no refeitório, então apenas os sons dos meus passos ecoavam pelo corredor. Ouvi o som de outros passos além dos meus, então olhei para trás. Mas não havia ninguém.

Quando voltei meu olhar para frente, Edward Cullen estava apoiado na porta da sala de Biologia. Levantei o queixo, de modo infantil até, e passei por ele. Antes que eu tivesse passado pela soleira da porta totalmente, ele segurou meu pulso. Senti aquele mesmo choque agradável, do frio em contato com o quente. Apenas balancei a cabeça e puxei meu pulso.

"Solte-me. " Continuei puxando meu pulso e ele apenas segurou com mais força. Olhei em seus olhos sem querer e arrependi-me, ele parecia triste.

"Precisamos conversar. " Sua voz estava melancólica.

"Quer conversar? Ótimo, vamos conversar. " Ele pareceu surpreso com minhas palavras e eu também estava. Eu já estava no meu limite, precisava livrar-me logo disso.

"Eu sinto muito. " Levantei uma sobrancelha para ele, que apenas passou a mão pelo seu cabelo, bagunçando-o ainda mais. "Minha família sente muito. Você parecia querer privacidade e não deveríamos ter... Bem, eu não deveria ter lhe chamado naquele dia com intenções de xeretar sua vida. " Ele falou tão rápido que se eu fosse apenas uma humana, não teria entendido.

"Que bom que sua família entendeu. " A minha raiva já havia passado.

"Mas, Carlisle ainda queria conversar com você. " Seus olhos estavam fixados em sua mão que ainda segurava meu pulso. "Ele é médico e tem algumas perguntas para você. "

Disso eu já sabia. Mas, eu não poderia responder nada. Não sem antes conversar com _eles_. Será que aprovariam que eu conversasse com os Cullen sobre mim? Eu queria falar, assim todas as dúvidas seriam respondidas e eu poderia voltar a minha realidade tranquila.

"Edward, sobre isso eu não sei se posso. " Eu não conseguia fitá-lo nesse momento. "Este segredo não é só meu e eu preciso pedir permissão para responder qualquer coisa. "

Ele assentiu, compreendendo. Nossos olhos se encontraram e vi que ele estava frustrado novamente, estranho, era a mesma expressão que ele fazia quando tocava minha mão.

"Compreendo. " E soltou minha mão. No outro segundo, já podia ouvir os passos de mais alunos aproximando-se. O almoço já estava acabando.

"Obrigada por entender. " Disse e entrei na sala.

Não prestei na aula, minha mente dava voltas e voltas e tudo que eu queria era voltar para a minha casa. Os Cullen já sabiam da minha natureza, então, eles poderiam apenas me deixar em paz, porque uma conversa? Parecia tão... Desnecessário. É desnecessária.

O sinal soou e eu apenas me mexi, não havia percebido que havia ficado parada como uma estátua durante a aula toda. Eu não havia conseguido chegar a nenhuma conclusão. Eles queriam saber mais sobre mim e eu deveria responder, mas não hoje.

"Diga a Carlisle que eu irei responder as suas perguntas. " Sussurrei para Edward, sabendo que com sua audição apurada, ele conseguiria ouvir. "Mas não hoje, eu preciso ir para casa. "

"Se mudar de ideia, Carlisle trabalho no hospital. Sabe... No caso de sentir-se mais confortável em conversar apenas com ele. "

Peguei a minha mochila e saí da sala a passos rápidos. Ignorei Jessica no caminho e fui direto para a enfermaria. A senhora apenas olhou para e pegou um caderninho. Escreveu alguma coisa na folha e me entregou.

Era uma dispensa. Para o resto da semana.

"Vá ao hospital e faça exames. Volte com os exames e terá o resto da semana para recuperar-se. " Sua voz tinha um tom maternal. Suspirei. Todos me tratam como criança. E... Hospital. Parece que tudo estava conspirando para a tão esperada conversa. Se o destino quer assim, então que seja assim.

"Obrigada. " Ela havia me dado o que eu queria desde quando cheguei.

Reconheci a Mercedes preta assim que entrei no estacionamento do hospital. Ele estava aqui. Ótimo. Respirei fundo e saí do meu carro. O hospital não era grande e não estava com muitas pessoas. Cidades pequenas.

Fui até a recepcionista, assim que me viu, pareceu muito preocupada de repente, eu estava tão ruim assim? Meu estômago roncou. Sim, eu estava bem ruim.

"Em que posso ajudá-la? " Sua voz doce era muito superficial. Não gostei dela de imediato.

"Eu vim falar com o Dr. Cullen, poderia informar a ele que Isabella Swan está aqui? " Falei rapidamente, sentindo um forte enjoo, meu estômago estava pronto para devolver a comida humana.

"Claro. " Ela pegou o telefone, e começou a discar rapidamente. "Dr. Cullen, Isabella Swan está aqui. " Ela assentiu.

"Ele está na sala dele, pode ir, é naquele corredor a direita. " Apontou a direção que eu deveria seguir. Andei devagar, sentindo que a cada passo, eu gastava um pouco da minha energia.

No corredor que a enfermeira havia indicado, haviam várias portas, escritórios dos médicos do hospital. A primeira era a do Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

Antes que eu pudesse bater na porta, pude ouvir sua voz de dentro do aposento.

"Entre. "

Abri a porta lentamente, me deparando com um vampiro loiro de olhos dourados que transbordavam bondade. Sim, ele parecia um homem pelo qual Esme seria apaixonada. Com uma aura tão boa quanto a dela. De repente, senti-me mais calma, este vampiro à minha frente não iria me fazer mal.

"Soube que queria conversar comigo. " Comentei, enquanto fechava a porta. Ele riu um pouco.

"Na verdade, minha família toda gostaria, mas se você se sente melhor assim, tudo bem para nós também. " Ele gesticulou para que me sentasse.

Sentei-me, sentindo-me uma criança, ele era um vampiro antigo, eu podia sentir.

"Só estou unindo o útil ao agradável. " Suas sobrancelhas levantaram-se, ele estava surpreso com minha frase. "Eu preciso de uma dispensa para passar o resto da semana em casa. E, eu não acho que eu possa fazer qualquer tipo de exame nesse hospital sem levantar suspeitas. " Expliquei melhor.

Ele assentiu, compreendendo minhas palavras.

"No caso, eu ligo para a escola e informo sobre seu estado de saúde, um simples resfriado, pode ser? " Concordei com a cabeça. Ele estava ajudando-me, e nem cobrou nada por isso. Outro vampiro teria exigido que eu respondesse as perguntas e depois me ajudaria.

"Muito obrigada. "

"Mas, sem querer ofendê-la, parece que a senhorita está mesmo doente. " Seus olhos pareciam avaliar-me.

"É a sede. " Fui sincera, ele continuou sem falar nada, esperando que eu continuasse. "A sede tem efeito diferente em mim, eu fico com muita fome, mas mesmo que eu coma comida humana, meu estômago não se satisfaz e rejeita a comida depois de um tempo. "

"Interessante, e suas habilidades? São afetadas também? " A curiosidade em sua voz era evidente.

"Sim, eu fico mais lenta e meus sentidos, como olfato, audição e visão ficam menos apurados... A medida que estes sentidos ficam mais fracos, meu paladar fica mais refinado, como se... Somente o sangue pudesse saciar a sede, o que é de fato que eu preciso. "

"Isso é fascinante... " Ele endireitou-se na cadeira, percebendo que havia começado a se inclinar em minha direção. "Mas, o que nos interessa não é somente sua espécie, Isabella, queremos saber sobre você. Esme mencionou que você precisava de ajuda, que sentia-se solitária, queremos ajudar. "

Meu coração acelerou um pouco, então Esme ainda estava preocupando-se comigo. Sorri um pouco, ela era muito doce.

"Eu estou bem, gostaria muito de compartilhar mais detalhes sobre minha vida, mas isto envolveria outras pessoas, e... Minha situação é muito delicada. " Suspirei. _Muito delicada_ parecia eufemismo.

"Você recebe ajuda de alguém para manter-se? "

"Claro, mesmo que não pareça, eu pertenço a um clã. " Ele arregalou os olhos e eu senti que ele captou minha mensagem.

"Volturi? "

"Sim, eles me ajudaram quando precisei, em troca eu mantenho contato e compartilho detalhes sobre minha vida, como estou, o que estou estudando... " Carlisle parecia realmente desconfortável.

"Então, Aro lhe ajuda? " Seu tom de voz era duvidoso.

"Sim, ouça, Aro me deve muitos favores. Ele não me perturba. Sei que é isso que está passando pela sua cabeça nesse momento. " Minhas palavras saíam rapidamente. "Ele depende de mim, entende? "

Ele assentiu.

"Então, é só isso que você e sua família precisam saber. " Levantei-me. "Obrigada por sua ajuda e compreensão. Diga a Esme que ela é bem vinda para vir visitar-me quando quiser. "

E fechei a porta.

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _Sei que esse final foi meio... Frio. Mas é melhor assim, vocês vão ver._

 _Recebi um review anônimo perguntando sobre a cafeteria na qual Esme e Bella conversam, e a resposta é_ _**Sim, a cafeteria New Day Eatery existe**_ _e se você estiver curioso, use o Google ou aqueles sites de guias turísticos, é uma cafeteria muito boa._

 _Até o próximo capítulo e quem estiver curioso sobre algum detalhe no capítulo, é só perguntar. Eu responderei o que puder._

 _Valerie._


	5. Capítulo Quatro - Amizade e Missões

_**Wait a Minute**_

 _ **Título Traduzido**_ _: Espere Um Minuto_

 _ **Autora:**_ _Valerie Swan_

 _ **Rated:**_ _M (Para todos os efeitos. )_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence.**_ _ **Pertence a Stephenie Meyer.**_

 _ **A mim, somente o enredo.**_

* * *

 _ **N/A: Leiam com vontade. Espero que gostem.**_

 _ **Capítulo 4 – Amizade e missões.**_

Eu passei a semana descansando. Depois de me alimentar até mais do que podia, sentia-me mais saudável, de certa forma, parecia que eu nunca havia passado por dois dias parecendo uma doente. Nos dias em que fiquei em casa, dormir muito e terminei de arrumar a minha casa. Agora parecia que eu morava aqui há séculos.

Hoje era sábado e eu estava mais do que tudo, temendo a segunda feira. Sabia que Carlisle já deveria ter ligado para seus contatos e já deveria saber sobre mim. Sobre o porquê dos Volturi temerem a minha presença. Minha história. Tudo. Suspirei, enquanto terminava de colocar as verduras no meu molho branco, será que Edward me encararia de forma diferente na segunda?

No entanto, porque a opinião dele era tão importante para mim? Ele deveria ser considerado apenas um vizinho chato e um enorme incomodo na minha vida, assim como todos os Cullen, sem contar com Esme.

Ouvi som de passos aproximando e esperei a pessoa bater na porta. Fui me aproximando a porta e senti o cheiro, Ângela. Meu coração acalmou-se um pouco, ela bateu na porta. Um som hesitante. Sorri um pouco, isso era tão Ângela.

Andei devagar até a porta e lá estava ela. Segurando uma sacola parda de papel e parecendo muito envergonhada, estava toda coberta, também, estava um frio insuportável nos últimos dias, para a minha felicidade.

"Ângela! " Dei-lhe um abraço meio torto, devido a sacola que ela segurava.

"Espero que eu não esteja lhe incomodando. " Ela corou fortemente.

"Claro que não. Entre! " E me afastei da porta. Ela entrou rapidamente, seus olhos avaliando educadamente a sala de estar. "Gostei muito que veio me ver. " Comentei enquanto voltava para a cozinha, estava fazendo meu almoço. Ela seguiu-me e colocou a sacola de papel no balcão.

"Eu estava meio receosa, não sabia se iria querer ser incomodada. " Ela tirou o casaco pesado e as luvas. "Todo mundo ouviu que você foi ao hospital fazer exames e eu queria saber se você já estava melhorando, sabe... Pode ser difícil se virar sozinha enquanto está doente... " Sua voz foi sumindo... Até que ela parou, parecendo muito constrangida.

Mas quem estava corando nesse momento era eu, porque naquele momento percebi que Ângela era a minha primeira amiga de verdade em décadas.

"Agradeço sua preocupação. Eu estava apenas cansada, fazer uma mudança sozinha é bem cansativo. " Falei, enquanto misturava o molho branco na panela.

"É, eu posso imaginar, inclusive, minha mãe mandou um pouco de sopa e ... Bolo de chocolate. " E pegou os potes na sacola. Abaixei a intensidade do fogo e fui até Ângela, peguei os potes e os abri, o cheiro da sopa era muito agradável e o bolo também. "Você gosta? "

"Sim, tem cheiro de... Comida de mãe. " Minha mente estava muito longe dali naquele momento, estava em um tempo onde eu acordava cedo com o aroma de café quente preenchendo a casa pequena onde morávamos. "Muito obrigada Ângela, eu... Realmente gostei. "

Ela assentiu e percebi que ela conseguia ver por trás das minhas expressões educadas. Conseguia ver meus sentimentos. Mas ela respeitava meu espaço. Uma amiga de verdade.

"Então, o que acha de almoçar comigo e depois assistir um filme? " Sugeri, e fiquei surpresa ao perceber, que eu realmente queria que ela ficasse. Nesse momento, eu não queria ficar sozinha.

"Ah, eu quero... O que você está fazendo? " Perguntou, e aproximou-se do fogão. "Molho branco... Está com um cheiro muito bom. "

"Obrigada, aqui está o macarrão. O bife já está grelhado, então, falta só ferver o molho mais um pouco. " Peguei a caçarola com o macarrão e coloquei na mesa.

"Então, sem querer me intrometer, mas... Você parece diferente. " Ângela comentou, depois de alguns segundos. Respirei fundo, tentando não parecer suspeita. Fui até o fogão e o desliguei.

"Diferente como? " Perguntei, enquanto colocava os pratos na mesa junto com os talheres.

"Mais corada, e o seu cabelo também, está mais... Brilhante. " Falou lentamente, e percebi que ela estava tentando não me ofender. Acabei rindo um pouco, enquanto pegava o suco na geladeira. "Deixe-me ajudar, onde ficam os copos? "

"No armário de cima, primeira porta da direita. " Apontei e comecei a despejar o molho em cima do macarrão. "Estava me sentindo doente desde da mudança, acho que só precisava dormir e alimentar-me melhor. " Comentei e peguei a panela com os bifes.

"Entendo, não é fácil. " Sentei-me à mesa e ela escolheu o lugar ao meu lado. Ela serviu os sucos e eu a comida. Depois de alguns segundos comendo em um silêncio agradável, percebi que ela estava muito calada.

"Algum problema? " Perguntei, e vi em seus olhos que ela estava confusa.

"Nenhum, eu só estou um pouco cansada também. " Mentiu, eu captei a mentira e ela sabia disso, suspirei.

"Hm, escola? " Tentei adivinhar e ela quase revirou os olhos para mim.

"Não, os gêmeos. Amo meus irmãos, mas eles dão um trabalho muito grande. " E percebi que mesmo se eles lhe dessem trabalho, ela os amava muito.

"Sim, irmãos devem ser difíceis. Não que eu tenha irmãos. " _Mentirosa_ , foi o que a minha consciência gritou para mim, assim que terminei minha frase. Eu sabia como era ter irmãos. E muitos.

Depois que Ângela saiu, eu dei um sorriso. Ela era tão... Normal, isso era muito bom. Apenas uma humana normal, com problemas e dilemas normais. Ela não sabe a sorte que tem.

Peguei meu notebook, Ângela havia insistido em me ajudar a terminar de limpar a cozinha, ou seja, eu possuía o resto do dia livre para fazer o que eu quisesse. Fui direto para o eBay, e comecei a procurar roupas. Talvez fosse o fato de que quando criança, ter algo bom e novo e exclusivamente meu fosse um luxo, mas hoje em dia eu gostava muito de ter sempre coisas novas e bonitas. Acabei achando um sobretudo preto muito bonito, com botões de prata. Uau. Muito lindo.

Verifiquei meus e-mails e minha conta bancária parecia estar bem também, semana passada eu havia recebido uma grande quantia de Aro, graças ao favor que prestei a ele há seis meses. Uma parte de mim se sente desconfortável ao receber mimos desse vampiro, no entanto, outra parte de mim, uma parte um tanto egoísta, sente-se feliz. Não posso negar que foi graças a ele que eu consegui reconstruir minha vida.

Fechei o notebook e levantei-me sem a menor vontade, fui para o meu quarto e apenas joguei-me na cama. Peguei meu celular e congelei ao ver um novo sms.

 _Esteja no Olympic Nation Park – 3002 Mt. Angeles Rd._

 _Em Port Angeles. Esteja lá as 22:00._

Eu consegui ouvir o tom entediando de sua voz enquanto lia o sms. Então era assim, pulei da cama e abri meu armário, peguei calça jeans preta e um suéter de mangas longas também escuro. Soltei meu cabelo, peguei meus tênis mais resistentes e meu celular. Depois de trancar a minha casa, um ato meio desnecessário, mas eu estava afim de protelar.

A mensagem dizia que era para estar lá somente às 22:00, mas eu sabia que não teria paz até estar lá. Fui andando em direção a floresta e abri o gps do meu celular, o endereço era um ponto de encontro famoso para fazer trilha, em uma área isolada, porém conhecida por turistas, de Port Angeles.

Comecei a correr, meus instintos me diziam em qual direção eu deveria correr. Meu cheiro estava quase sumindo, mas eu podia senti-lo, a última vez que eu correra, ou melhor, andara por aqui, foi naquele dia no qual saí com Edward. Mas a situação não a mesma, dessa vez eu estava forte e muito bem alimentada. Consegui correr e me desviar dos galhos e das armadilhas que o chão da floresta oferecia.

Acabei saindo em uma estrada, mas ela estava vazia e eu duvidava que algum carro passasse por aqui nesse horário. Andei lentamente, peguei meu celular e ainda era 21:00. Eu estava bem adiantada, bem melhor assim do que atrasada. Jane era tão chata, e quando eu estava atrasada ela sempre ficava no modo megera. Eu não estava afim de lidar com isso hoje.

Cheguei no local marcado e respirei fundo, eles já estavam aqui.

Eles iriam sentir a minha presença em segundos, então apenas apoiei-me em uma árvore. A parte decente da minha mente estava protestando, eu podia muito bem negar-me a fazer serviços para os Volturi, mas a parte perversa da minha mente gostava de saber que eles possuam alguma dívida comigo.

"Então você veio. " Levantei meus olhos e pude observá-la sair das sombras. Pequena, com um manto grosso e muito escuro, quase preto. Estava acompanhada por outros dois vampiros, altos demais e com mantos cinza escuros. Demetri e Félix. Suspirei.

"Claro que eu vim, adoro ajudar o seu mestre. " E consegui enxergar seu ciúme e raiva por trás da sua máscara de tédio e frieza. Consegui não rir.

"Já que está tão ansiosa para nos ajudar, acompanhe-nos. " E começou a correr. Parecia estar indo muito mais rápido do que de costume, claro que com a intenção de me humilhar, mostrando que eu não era forte e nem rápida como ela era. Eu não sinto inveja de você, Jane.

Corremos por uns minutos, entramos na cidade e fomos direto para a área menos movimentada. Chegamos até uma área cheia de armazéns e prédios abandonados. Assim que paramos, consegui detectar o cheiro de vampiros. Vários deles.

"Como sabe, no sul ocorriam guerras pelo domínio de cidades grandes. Fomos informados, por fontes seguras que estão planejando fazer a mesma coisa por aqui, a área dos estados da península de Olympic. " Jane abaixou o capuz e eu pude ver o brilho maldoso em seus olhos carmim. " Como você reside por essa área agora, Aro deseja que você se livre dos vampiros que não consigamos pegar. "

"Pensei que ninguém escapava de você, Demetri. " Ele mostrou os dentes para mim, mostrando seu desgosto por essa situação.

"Bem, ninguém escapa, mas essa criadora parece ter um dom de ser escorregadia, de qualquer forma, ela já fugiu e deixou os vampiros mais novos soltos por aí. " E fez um gesto para a floresta ao fundo, eu sabia que ela estava referindo-se ao cheiro dos vampiros. "Temos outros assuntos a tratar. Faça isso por Aro. E será bem recompensada. Como sempre. "

Assenti, então seria assim... Ótimo. Ela estendeu sua mão e aproximei-me, sentindo-me extremamente desconfortável com o gesto. Apertei sua mão fria. O toque durou somente um milésimo de segundo.

"Boa sorte. " Falou e no outro segundo, já estava juntando-se as sombras da floresta, com seus guarda costas logo atrás.

Não fui para casa, fiquei sentada no telhado do prédio, observando o movimento da cidade. Essa missão não era tão complicada, contudo, eu teria que assumir meu lado vampiro nessa situação, uma coisa que não gosto de fazer. Sempre gostei mais do meu lado humano, sempre perseverei por esse lado, era o meu lado mais bondoso e gentil.

Vampiros recém-criados não eram culpados por estarem fazendo uma matança, no primeiro ano eles só pensam em sangue e mais sangue, em satisfazer a sede interminável. Eu não os considerava como maus, os malvados de verdade eram aquele como Jane, que já sabiam se controlar, possuíam um lado racional e dominante sobre a sede, mas ainda assim faziam jogos de sangue, caçadas... Tudo para tornar o ato de se alimentar algo mais... Divertido.

Uma criadora _escorregadia_ foi o que ela dissera. Alguém como habilidade suficiente para escapar dos Volturi, isso sim seria um dom que eu gostaria de possuir. O vento veio em minha direção, e eu não estava mais sozinha. Olhei para trás e lá estavam eles. Os Cullen.

Todos eles, inclusive Esme. Sorri para ela, que retribuiu o sorriso. Esme ainda era minha amiga em todos os sentidos. Não levantei, apenas voltei para a minha posição original, com os olhos focados nas luzes da cidade.

"Os Volturi estavam aqui. " A vampira Alice declarou. Ninguém falou mais nada e percebi que aquilo havia sido uma espécie de pergunta para mim.

"Não pode generalizá-los assim, cada um possui um nome, sabia? " Comentei, desviando-me de sua pergunta, ela parecia muito petulante, eu podia afirmar isso apenas pelo seu tom de voz.

"Isabella, Jane e mais dois estavam aqui, certo? " Carlisle perguntou educadamente, sim, eu preferia Carlisle nessa situação, o mais pacífico e mais fácil de conversar.

"Jane, Félix e Demetri. " Respondi e levantei-me, minha mãe havia me ensinado bons modos. Eles estavam em posições defensivas. Como se eu fosse o perigo ou algo assim. "Mas já foram embora, vocês estão atrasados algumas horas. "

Meus olhos se desviaram dos de Carlisle e foram até Edward, que parecia decepcionado. _Interessante_. Então Edward Cullen não aprovava meu relacionamento com os Volturi.

"Sabemos que não é da nossa conta, mas eles estavam aqui para conversar com você, certo? " Carlisle deu um passo à frente, esquecendo sua postura defensiva, mostrando confiança em mim. Gostei muito disso.

"O que eles queriam de você? " A loira, Rosalie, intrometeu-se antes que eu pudesse começar a responder. Isso me irritou profundamente, _quanta educação_. Ignorei-a profundamente e continuei respondendo a Carlisle.

"Eles queriam transmitir uma mensagem de Aro para mim. Apenas isso. " Respondi polidamente e fixei meu olhar na loira quando continuei. "E, sobre o que era a mensagem, não é da sua conta, loira. " Ela deu um passo à frente, e o grandalhão, que parecia ser seu companheiro a segurou pelos ombros. Então ela iria me atacar? Gostaria de vê-la tentar.

"Entendemos. Aro não sabe sobre meu clã. " Carlisle continuou como se eu não tivesse falado com Rosalie. Espera, Aro não sabia sobre o clã? " Ele sabe que o número de pessoas aumentou, mas não sabe dos dons de Alice, Jasper e Edward. "

Mordi a língua para não perguntar quais eram os dons. Mas eu estava surpresa pela confiança de Carlisle em mim, ele estava falando sobre seus segredos com o meu mestre, sim, para todos os efeitos eu era uma Volturi também.

"Entendo. Não se preocupe, a mensagem era sobre algo importante, mas não havia nada em relação a vocês. " Engoli em seco, falar com Carlisle deixava-me extremamente desconfortável. Ele era muito sincero. " E, eu não vou contar nada a Aro, eu não sou esse tipo de Volturi. Estou numa situação onde ele se considera meu mestre, mas não é. Está mais para... Cuidador. "Esclareci e todos já estavam menos na defensiva.

Carlisle assentiu e sem querer, bocejei. Coloquei a mão na boca, constrangida pelo meu comportamento humano.

"Precisa de carona para casa querida? " Esme passou por todos, inclusive pelo parceiro loiro da Alice, e veio diretamente em minha direção, tocou em meus ombros e avaliou-me por uns instantes. "Você parece mais magra" Comentou.

Eu corei um pouco sob o olhar de todos, ela estava agindo como uma mãe.

"Eu estou bem, Esme. Apenas cansada. Eu fiz uma longa corrida até aqui. " Comentei, e ela apenas soltou meus ombros apenas para colocar um braço sob meus ombros.

"Então, deixe-me cuidar de você por hoje. " Ofereceu e embora todos, menos Carlisle e Edward, deram um olhar cuidadoso e cauteloso, ninguém falou nada. "Venha, viemos de carro. " Puxou-me pela mão e todos, começaram a pular do telhado, pulei normalmente, todos olharam para mim, deve ser estranho, pensei, uma pessoa parece humana, mas não age como uma.

Andamos um pouco e vi o Volvo e a Mercedes preta não muito longe dos armazéns. Esme guiou-me até a Mercedes, pude ver Edward, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper e Emmett entrando no Volvo. Ela abriu a porta do banco traseiro da Mercedes para mim, e entrei, me sentindo uma criança.

Carlisle dirigiu por Port Angeles, e Esme parecia satisfeita enquanto ouvia música clássica pelo sistema de som. Uma cena parecia surgia em minha mente, quando minha mãe levou-me pela primeira vez para conhecer a cidade. Foi tão agradável, minha mãe era uma pessoa extremamente caseira, mas ela dava-se tão bem com outras pessoas. Vai ver sua humanidade ajudasse na comunicação.

Uma pena que meu pai não a visse assim. Embora tenha jurado até seu último suspiro que a amava, eu sempre duvidei, quem ama cuida. Protege. E não expõe ao perigo. Deixa-la engravidar novamente, mesmo sabendo que ela não iria resistir, não me parecia um ato de amor.

Não sei exatamente quando adormeci, mas pude sentir, em meio aos meus sonhos, dois braços frios carregando-me e depois me depositando em um lugar macio.

Acordei com o cheiro de chocolate.

A primeira coisa que vi, foram cortinas. De rosa suave, elas oscilavam com um vento. Sentei-me rapidamente, consciente de que não estava em casa.

"Acordou? " Alice Cullen estava sentada em um poltrona e parecia bem mais amigável do que ontem à noite.

"Onde estou? " O quarto era mobiliado com uma madeira marrom clara e eu estava em uma cama com lençóis da mesma cor da cortina, muito confortáveis.

"Meu quarto, era aqui ou no quarto de Rosalie, mas ela recusou a sua presença no quarto dela. Enfim, eu queria conversar com você. " E aproximou-se, sentou-se na beira da cama. "Isabella, certo? "

"Pode me chamar de Bella. " Ela assentiu e pareceu hesitar, no momento seguinte, pegou minha mão e segurou na dela. O contato frio na minha pele quente fez meus instintos gritarem para correr, vampiros são perigosos, era o que os meus instintos gritavam.

"Bella, eu queria me desculpar em nome dos meus irmãos. " Levantei minha sobrancelha e ela apenas riu. "Não sabíamos como agir depois que Carlisle comentou sobre seu relacionamento com Aro Volturi. E, ficamos meio receosos. Não temos nada contra você. " Sua voz era suave e parecia bem sincera, isso me desarmou, ela era pior que Esme. "Volturi é uma espécie de tabu entre nós. "

"Tudo bem, eu entendo. " Meus olhos se fixaram nas nossas mãos. "Se fosse comigo. Eu agiria do mesmo modo para proteger minha família. "Eu sabia muito bem o que aconteceria se Aro descobrisse sobre Carlisle e seus filhos incrivelmente talentosos, possuir um vampiro com talento em um clã já era uma coisa bem rara, imagine três! Aro faria de tudo para acabar com o clã e dependendo do talento dos vampiros, não teria compaixão e nem escrúpulos para conseguir. Eles só estavam protegendo seu bem mais preciso, sua família.

Isso era algo que os Volturi me ofereceram, mas nunca me deram. Eles eram um clã, todos unidos pelo seu amor pelo poder. Os Cullen era uma família, unidos pelo amor que tinham um pelo outro. Senti uma pontada aguda de inveja.

"Espero que não se importe, mas Esme foi na sua casa e pegou roupas para você, pode tomar banho ali. "Gesticulou para uma porta no canto esquerdo quarto, porque ela possuía um banheiro? Eu não poderia questionar, possuía um também. Percebi minha mochila perto da poltrona na qual ela estivera sentada. "Quando terminar, venha tomar café da manhã. Esme empolgou-se e está fazendo uma refeição divina para você. "

Coloquei a roupa que Esme havia separado para mim, um vestido azul escuro e as sapatilhas vermelhas. Peguei meu celular, que por algum milagre não tinha nenhum sms e nem ligação perdida de Aro, o coloquei em um dos bolsos do vestido e saí do quarto de Alice, não pude ouvir nem Emmett e nem Rosalie, conseguia identificar Carlisle, Esme, Jasper e Alice no andar de baixa e acima, eu podia sentir a presença de Edward.

Eu não sabia como me sentir a respeito dele, parte de mim só queria estar próxima dele e outra ainda sentia desconfiança por tudo que já acontecera, eu já sabia os motivos e sabia que os Cullen não eram ruins, no entanto, meu instinto de autopreservação me dizia que se eu fosse me entregar aos meus sentimentos, sim, eu sei que sinto coisa que estão além de minha compreensão, eu iria perder o controle de tudo.

Nem percebi que estava há uns cinco minutos encarando meus próprios sapatos, meu cabelo ainda estava molhado do banho e já sentia meus ombros um pouco úmidos, então as mangas do vestido deveriam estar bem molhadas.

"Algum problema? " Edward estava no último degrau na escada que levava ao andar de cima. Ele desceu as escadas e parou bem na minha frente. "Está bem? "

Sentia-me muito pequena, ele estava tão perto... _Afaste-se, por favor._

"Nenhum problema, acabei me distraindo. " Expliquei e comecei a andar até as escadas, eu estava mais do que feliz porque meu coração sempre batia muito rápido, ele não perceberia o efeito que tem sob mim.

Assim que desci as escadas, o cheiro de chocolate estava bem mais intenso. Edward colocou suas mãos nos meus ombros e começou a me guiar, passamos pela sala de estar e depois estávamos diante de uma mesa de madeira cheia de comida. Panquecas, bolo, pão, pudim, suco... E Esme estava sentada, com Carlisle, Alice e Jasper sentados ao seu lado. Todos pareciam bem nervosos, menos Esme.

"Bella, eu não sabia o que você iria querer comer de manhã, mas Carlisle lembrou-me que você é humana também, e humanos gostam dessas coisas no café da manhã, certo? " Falou rapidamente, seu bom humor refletindo em sua aparência, ela estava radiante.

Assenti e escolhi uma cadeira bem ao lado de Alice, que pareceu satisfeita pela minha escolha.

"Esme, ela não vai comer tudo isso. " Jasper comentou depois que eu fiquei calada por uns cinco minutos apreciando as obras de arte em forma de comida que Esme preparara.

"Não se preocupe, meu apetite é bem maior do que o de um ser humano normal. " Assegurei-lhe, antes que Esme pudesse falar alguma coisa. Peguei as panquecas que estavam bem mais perto de mim, eram de chocolate. Então era isso que estava cheirando tão bem. Peguei o garfo e Esme deslizou pela mesa um frasco de mel.

"São minhas favoritas, como adivinhou? " Comentei com um sorriso e despejei o mel nas panquecas. Peguei o garfo e a faca e comecei a comer. Estavam muito boas, macias e pareciam derreter junto com o mel na minha boca, não sabia se conseguiria comer as minhas panquecas depois de provar essas, não será a mesma coisa.

Ignorei os olhares dos Cullen e continuei comendo. Depois de terminar as panquecas, cortei um pedaço do bolo que estava na minha frente, tinha cobertura de chocolate e fiquei boquiaberta a perceber que ele era vermelho por dentro.

"É um bolo Red Velvet. Achei que iria gostar. " Esme comentou e levantou, sentou-se ao meu lado enquanto eu comia o pedaço de bolo. Eu tinha certeza de que ela me ajudaria enquanto eu estivesse devorando tudo isso.

"Bella, se isso não for um incômodo, poderia nos responder algumas coisas? " Carlisle perguntou, depois de um momento de silêncio. Fiz que sim com a cabeça e estendi o prato para Esme, que colocou mais um pedaço do bolo vermelho. Isso era muito bom.

"Quantos anos tem? " Os olhos de Carlisle estavam realmente cautelosos, como se eu fosse me ofender com sua pergunta ou algo assim.

"78. " Respondi, com a boca cheia de bolo. Esme ofereceu-me um guardanapo. "Nasci em 13 de Setembro de 1937. " E Esme já estava oferecendo-me um copo com suco, tomei o suco de maracujá. Suspirei. Esta manhã iria ficar para história como um dos melhores cafés da manhã da minha vida.

"Você parece bem nova. " Edward falou. Meus olhos encontraram os seus e ele estava realmente surpreso e admirado. Fiquei um pouco corada e desviei meu olhar do seu.

"Eu cresci em um ritmo acelerado até que tinha a aparência de uma adolescente de 18 anos. Depois nunca mais envelheci. " O meu prato já havia sumido, no lugar dele, havia um pudim pequeno. Peguei a colher que Esme estava oferecendo e comecei a comer. Estava muito bom mesmo, como Esme sendo uma vampira sabia cozinhar tão bem? "Mais alguma pergunta? "

"Sim. " Alice respondeu por Carlisle e virou-se para mim. "Há quanto tempo está com os Volturi? " Todo mundo parecia querer calar a boca de Alice, mas eu apenas levantei minha mão, indicando que não era necessária nenhuma desculpa.

"Foi em 1943. Eu já era adulta e ... Eu não tive escolha. " Larguei a colher. O apetite evaporara.

"Bella, sinto muito, parece que esse não é um assunto muito agradável para você. " Esme colocou sua mão por cima da minha. Respirei fundo.

"Está tudo bem, é que já faz um bom tempo... E, bem, nunca vou conseguir me recuperar de tudo o que houve desde aquela época. " Pude sentir o olhar de todos sob mim, meu rosto começou a esquentar.

"Então, se você não vai terminar de comer, vou colocar os bolos e os doces em potes e você vai guardar tudo e levar para sua casa. " Enquanto Esme falava, meu celular começou a tocar.

Congelei e todos também ficaram surpresos. Peguei o celular e atendi. Eles iriam escutar o que eu iria falar mesmo se eu me afastasse, então não faria muita diferença.

"Alô? " Atendi, já sabendo quem estava ligando, mesmo indicando que o número era desconhecido.

" _Bella, minha querida, como está? "_ A voz de Aro soou e todos na mesa de jantar estavam surpresos também.

"Estou bem, mestre. Algum problema? " Levantei-me da mesa, não conseguia ficar sentada ali, sob os olhares dos Cullen. Fui até a sala de estar e sentei-me em um sofá.

" _Nenhum, queria apenas saber como está, minha pequena. "_ Se Jane o ouvisse referir-se a mim desse jeito, iria querer me esganar.

"Estou bem, encontrei Jane ontem e acredito que resolverei seu problema o mais rápido possível. " Comentei, antes que ele mesmo pudesse citar o assunto em todos os detalhes, sob os ouvidos apurados dos Cullen.

" _Ah! Isso é uma alegria. E, eu mandei Heidi enviar uns livros bem interessantes, acho que você vai gostar. "_ Sua voz era extremamente alegre, meus ouvidos estavam tinindo.

"Livros? Sabe que os adoro, ainda mais os que envia para mim. " Minha voz não poderia ser mais falsamente animada. Outra parte da minha mente estava questionando como ele sabia o endereço para o qual deveria enviar os livros. "Assim que os receber, os lerei com todo prazer e enviarei longas cartas com minha opinião sobre tudo que li. " Acrescentei.

" _Vou esperar ansiosamente por isso. Marcus também enviou para você algumas coisas. Ele diz que esperará para saber se gostou ou não. "_ Marcus? Isso era incomum, Marcus nunca enviava-me nada. Apenas Aro.

"Agradeço desde já. " Meu tom de voz já denunciava que eu possuía a intenção de encerrar a chamada.

" _Não precisa agradecer, nós gostamos de agradar. Até mais Bella. "_ E desligou. Sem nem ao menos esperar minha despedida.

"Até mais. " Respondi para o telefone já mudo.

Ainda sentia o olhar dos Cullen nas minhas costas. Virei-me e Carlisle era quem parecia mais preocupado.

"Sinto muito por isso. " Era o mínimo que eu poderia dizer. Esme fez tudo para me agradar e eu ainda atendi a ligação de alguém que claramente representava uma ameaça a esta família.

"Não tem porque se preocupar. " Aproximou-se e colocou uma mão em meus ombros. "Eu não sei como aconteceu para você acabar como uma Volturi, mas eu sinto muito. " Ele entendia muito sobre os Volturi. Algum dia eu reuniria coragem e perguntaria sobre sua história com os Volturi.

"Eu vou pegar as minhas coisas lá no seu quarto, Alice. " Falei e ela passou por mim rapidamente, provavelmente para pegar ela mesma as minhas coisas. Ela voltou depois uns minutos e me entregou a mochila.

"Obrigada. " Percebi que seu olhar estava um pouco vago enquanto me entregava a mochila, isso era estranho. Também notei que depois do olhar vago, ela parecia desanimada e ao mesmo tempo muito confusa. "Esme? " Percebi que Esme não havia me seguido até a sala de estar como todos. Estava na cozinha. Fui até ela.

Estava guardando os bolos em potes, comecei a ajuda-la, peguei os bolinhos de uma bandeja e coloquei em um pote adequado, mas não escolhi o pote certo, porque Esme me fez parar e apenas me entregou uma colher e o prato com o pudim pela metade. Entendi a mensagem.

Sentei na bancada de mármore e continuei comendo o pudim.

"Bella? " A voz de Esme soava triste. Nossos olhos se encontraram e se ela fosse humana, poderia estar chorando. "Você tem uma família? " Perguntou.

Engoli em seco, sabia que todos na casa estavam fingindo não escutar, mas mesmo assim, sentia que estava em um grande palco, expondo meus sentimentos mais secretos e vergonhosos.

"Já tive. Muitos irmãos e irmãs. Uma casa, uma mãe e até mesmo um pai. " Declarei, minha voz falhando na palavra _Pai_. "Não precisa se sentir mal por mim, já tive o melhor dessa vida. " E continuei comendo meu pudim, como se não tivesse dito nada.

"Você tem uma amiga. Sabe disso, certo? " Assenti, sabendo que a palavra _amiga_ não era suficiente para definir como Esme sentia-se sobre mim. Era mais que isso. E eu me esforçaria para ser digna desse carinho.

Minha casa estava com o cheiro de Esme quando entrei, joguei a mochila no sofá e fui até a cozinha, tirei os potes da sacola que Esme me dera e guardei tudo. Peguei meu notebook e passei meu domingo pesquisando sobre assassinatos em todos os estados da península de Olympic.

Identifiquei rapidamente os que eram obras de recém-criados, a falta de provas, os corpos mal desovados e queimados. Vampiros. Minha mente estava borbulhando de dúvidas, Aro estava tratando essa vampira como um perigo bem maior, afinal, ele mandara uma das suas vampiras mais poderosas somente para me dar o recado.

Isso deveria significar alguma coisa, certo?

Peguei um mapa que eu possuía e comecei a marcar os pontos onde os corpos foram encontrados, eles deveriam residir em algum lugar, e não deveria ser muito longe dos pontos de ataques. Depois de marcar os pontos, fiz um círculo ao redor dos pontos, não era uma área muito grande.

Isso era bom, eu sabia por onde iria começar.

* * *

 _ **N/A: Enfim, postando aqui novamente, eu gostaria de ressaltar que desanimei um pouco, devido ao único review que recebi, depois de mais 25 leitores terem favoritado a história, pensei que teria uma alta no número de comentários.**_

 _ **Fazendo minha parte, façam a de vocês.**_


	6. Capítulo Cinco

_**Wait a Minute**_

 _ **Título Traduzido**_ _: Espere Um Minuto_

 _ **Autora:**_ _Valerie Swan_

 _ **Rated:**_ _M (Para todos os efeitos. )_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence.**_ _ **Pertence a Stephenie Meyer.**_

 _ **A mim, somente o enredo.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 5**_

O ataque veio de frente e totalmente desajeitado, típico de um recém-criado. Parecia ter um controle mínimo e assim que entrei em seu campo de visão, me atacou com fúria. Reagi imediatamente e encontrei uma brecha em seus ataques, subi em suas costas e torci o pescoço.

Puxei a cabeça. O corpo caiu no chão, desorientado, os braços e as pernas ainda se mexendo um pouco. Arranquei os braços. As pernas. Peguei meu celular e tirei foto, procurei o isqueiro dentro do meu casaco e queimei no corpo ali mesmo. Olhei meu relógio, quase 4:00 da manhã, depois de alguns minutos, tudo o que restava do corpo eram apenas cinzas, iniciei minha corrida de volta para Forks.

* * *

Nas últimas duas semanas, eu estava fazendo o meu melhor para terminar a missão que me fora dada pelos Volturi. Já havia encontrado oito recém-criados. Minha mente ainda transbordava de curiosidade em relação a criadora e a outros pequenos detalhes que eu consegui notar nos recém-criados que eu encontrei.

Não tinham nem seis meses de vida, todos jovens e mesmo que Jane tenha me assegurado de que a criadora havia deixado suas criações depois que percebera que chamou a atenção dos Volturi, eu tinha a impressão de que ela havia alertado os recém-criados de alguma forma, pensava nisso porque nenhum deles parecia surpreso em me ver e nem pelas minhas habilidades.

Deveriam pensar que eu era apenas uma humana, que estava no lugar errado e na hora errada, mas assim que os encontrava, apenas captavam meu cheiro e eu conseguia ver um lampejo de reconhecimento em seus olhos.

Logo que cheguei em casa, fui tomar um banho gelado. Como sempre, o contato com a minha pele quente me relaxou de imediato, suspirei e tentei não pensar em mais nada. Mas, como eu podia pensar em mil coisas ao mesmo tempo, logo pensei nos Cullen.

Depois daquele café da manhã, eles começaram a ser amigáveis comigo, a distância, é claro. Parecia que havíamos selado um acordo silencioso. Edward era educado como sempre, quando estávamos sentados lado a lado no laboratório, fazia perguntas banais sobre o clima.

Algo mudara. Eles haviam conversado entre si e haviam decidido que era melhor se afastar de mim, eles eram uma família bem unida e sabiam que eu, como uma Volturi, amiga de Aro, representava um perigo para essa família. Eu sabia disso. Era nisso que eu acreditava que tinha acontecido.

Isso era o certo a se fazer, reconhecia isso, mas no fundo, eu estava um pouco magoada. Terminei o banho e fui me arrumar para o colégio, coloquei a minha calça jeans, minha camisa de moletom cinza e meu all star. Penteei meu cabelo e meu reflexo no espelho não me agradou, estava alimentando-me com frequência, precisava de toda a minha força para lidar com os recém-criados, eu estava com uma aparência saudável, contudo, mais magra.

Abri uma das minhas caixas e peguei a maquiagem intocada, passei um pouco de blush e rímel, admirei o resultado, as pessoas iriam notar a maquiagem e iriam esquecer a falta de peso.

Desci as escadas sem pressa e fui comer meu cereal no sofá, enquanto assistia Adventure Time. Estava muito cedo, contudo, eu não conseguia dormir depois que chegava da minha missão, eu tentava não pensar nos recém-criados como pessoas, eram apenas monstros sanguinários que algum dia, no passado, tiveram uma vida.

Mesmo não querendo admitir, sentia-me muito culpada, culpada por arrancar a cabeça daquela jovem, sim, era uma garota pequena, no máximo uns dezesseis anos. Com uma vida inteira pela frente, eu já sentia um pequeno sentimento de raiva se formando em relação a criadora.

E algo dentro de mim gritava que havia uma coisa muito errada que eu não estava vendo, eu sabia que estava relacionado com a criadora misteriosa e o fato dos recém-criados terem me reconhecido antes de eliminá-los. Teria sido apenas impressão minha? Não, definitivamente não. Em todos os vampiros, aquele lampejo nos olhos acontecera.

* * *

Entrei no refeitório com Ângela ao meu lado, era a minha nova melhor amiga, isso era algo inédito, jamais pensei que pudesse criar algum tipo de vínculo com alguém, mas Ângela era uma pessoa muito fácil de lidar e muito boa de se ter ao lado quando se precisava de paz e sossego, isso era a definição de amizade para mim.

Fomos para a fila, meus olhos foram para a mesa dos Cullen, todos estavam lá, é claro. E todos olharam para mim também, desviei o olhar e peguei uma fatia de pizza, uma maçã e um refrigerante. Meu apetite estava a todo vapor.

Ângela e eu nos sentamos na nossa mesa de sempre e todos já estavam conversando animadamente sobre algum filme, que eu não estava interessada em saber qual era e percebi que Ângela também não estava interessada. Começamos uma conversa sobre o trabalho de Inglês e à medida que o tempo passava, senti meu corpo relaxando.

"Bella? " Ângela sussurrou depois de alguns minutos de silêncio. "Eu não quero me intrometer em sua vida, mas eu notei que você está mais magra, então, tem se alimentado bem? "

"Sim, mais do que bem. " Minha voz soou um pouco irônica, Ângela jamais teria entendido a minha piada interna. "Estou apenas um pouco deprimida, quando fico assim, começo a emagrecer. Mas, pareço doente para você? "

Ela deu de ombros e me entregou o pudim que ela havia comprado.

"Não parece, mas perder peso assim nunca é bom. " Peguei o pudim e comi lentamente, não chegava nem aos pés do pudim que eu comera antes na casa de Esme. Suspirei. Saudades da comida dela.

"Obrigada por se preocupar comigo. " E toquei em sua mão. Eu vi a suspeita em seus olhos devido a temperatura, mas ela não comentou nada.

"Somos amigas e é isso que amigas fazem. " Assenti, concordando com suas palavras.

* * *

A aula de hoje estava pior do que nunca, tentava ignorar a presença perturbadora de Edward ao meu lado e ao mesmo tempo tentava prestar atenção no que o sr. Banner estava ensinando. Uma tarefa bem difícil, se considerar que ainda estou cansada por passar a noite toda caçando recém-criados, eu sentia o olhar de Edward em cada movimento meu e isso apenas piorava minha situação.

A buzina anasalada de sempre tocou alto, assustando e percebi que estava quase dormindo. Todos estavam saindo da sala de aula, mas eu fiquei ali, sentada e sem a mínima vontade de levantar. Edward continuava ao meu lado também, Mike Newton foi o último a sair, mas não sem antes me lançar um olhar confuso.

"Você parece cansada. " Comentou e começou a guardar seus livros. Olhei para ele e quase suspirei, ele parecia mais bonito do que da última vez que o vira, o que era impossível porque vampiros não mudam. Isso era ruim, eu estava começando a ver Edward de uma forma diferente. Não, eu já estava o vendo de forma diferente, até o cabelo dele parecia mais sedoso e bonito.

"Não estou conseguindo dormir. " Guardei minhas coisas lentamente. "Não precisa se preocupar. " Me preparei para sair e antes que eu pudesse chegar na porta, ele já estava lá.

"Esme mandou isso. " Estendeu um pote de tamanho médio. Salivei enquanto pegava o pote, sabia que ali dentro havia alguma coisa para eu comer. "Bella, eu quero te ajudar, Alice não consegue te ver, então eu não conseguirei te ajudar se não me contar. "

"O que você quer dizer com _Alice não consegue te ver_? Fiquei invisível ou algo assim? " Sua expressão era de quem havia falado demais. Isso estava relacionado com o dom de Alice, tinha certeza.

"Não posso lhe contar, Alice acha que quanto menos você souber sobre ela, menos... " Ele engoliu em seco.

"Menos eu poderei contar para Aro. " Uma pontada de mágoa passou por mim. Eu possuía curiosidade sobre os dons que eles estavam tentando esconder, mas era apenas algo meu, eu não sou um tipo de espiã ou algo do tipo. "Eu não contei nada para Aro sobre vocês e mesmo se ele me tocar, não conseguirá ler meus pensamentos. "

"Ele não consegue? " Balancei a cabeça. Um lampejo de compreensão passou por seus olhos. Ao ver este lampejo, uma ideia surgiu em minha mente. Edward poderia ajudar-me.

"Enfim, sobre a sua ajuda, eu aceito. Encontre-me na trilha perto da minha casa hoje, às 19:00" Ajeitei a alça da minha bolsa no meu ombro, Edward parecia muito surpreso com as minhas palavras. Eu não o culpava, eu também estava. "Agora, se me der licença, eu tenho uma aula de badminton muito importante hoje. " Comecei a caminha para fora da sala.

"Até às 19:00" Ele falou baixinha, sabendo que eu poderia escutar. Eu sorri, conseguia sentir o entusiasmo em sua voz, mesmo querendo olhar seu rosto, não olhei para trás enquanto andava rapidamente para a aula de Educação Física.

Troquei-me rapidamente e quando entrei no ginásio, a aula prática ainda não havia começado. Eu estivera empolgada por nada, o professor passou a aula toda ensinando como segurar a raquete, acabei rindo com o resto da turma enquanto o professor exagerava e se inclinava demais ao demonstrar os movimentos com a raquete.

Assim que a aula acabou, me troquei devagar, eu não sabia exatamente o que eu estava fazendo. Envolver Edward não fazia parte do plano, seria muito perigoso para ele, alguém da guarda poderia ficar sabendo e a família Cullen acabaria com os olhos de Aro voltado para si.

Não, balancei a cabeça enquanto andava até a minha caminhonete, daria tudo certo. Eu sempre sabia ser cuidadosa e eu nunca deixava rastros, dessa vez não seria diferente. Meu olfato era apurado, mas não o suficiente e ultimamente estava ficando cada vez mais difícil encontrar os rastros dos recém-criados. Enquanto entrava no meu carro, vi Rosalie encarando-me furiosa, isso me surpreendeu e vi que Edward estava ao seu lado. Assim como o resto dos seus "irmãos e irmãs. "

Acho que ele havia contado a eles sobre meu convite. Sinceramente, eu não sabia porque essa vampira em específico não gostava de mim, mas parecia algo pessoal. Dei de ombros e dirigi lentamente até sair do estacionamento, sem nunca olhar para eles. Apenas para frente.

* * *

Cheguei em casa e olhei para o relógio, agora que eram 16:00 da tarde e meu corpo já estava cansado demais. Peguei minha mochila, apenas para tirar o pote que Esme me enviara e verifiquei o conteúdo antes de guardar na geladeira, era o bolo Red Velvet novamente, sorri e sem conseguir me conter, comi o bolo sem cerimônias.

Quando tudo o que restava do bolo eram apenas migalhas, subi e fui tomar um banho rápido, enquanto lavava meu cabelo, percebi que minhas mãos tremiam. Dentro mim, um medo estava começando a me assombrar, eu nunca tivera vergonha de ser quem eu era, até porque a minha lealdade era dos Volturi somente até certo ponto.

Eu nunca fui como Jane, nem Alec e nenhum dos outros da guarda. Eu tinha meu manto cinza escuro em uma caixa esquecida no meu armário, só usara uma vez e até hoje o meu reflexo no espelho com aquele manto me assombrava. Agora, parte de mim pensava se Edward começaria a me odiar, se ele não aprovar o que estou fazendo e não quiser me ajudar. Eu entenderia, mas sabia que a dor de seu desgosto pelos meus atos seria forte, Edward já possuía um lugar especial no meu coração.

Eu jamais admitiria isso em voz alta, é claro. Mas para mim, eu já sabia a verdade. Só saí do banho quando vi meus dedos parecendo uvas passas, ri um pouco. Coloquei uma calça jeans e uma blusa verde escura. Deitei na minha cama, com cabelo molhado e tudo. Ainda estava cedo e Edward não apareceria agora.

Engraçado, pensei, já vai ser a segunda vez que eu marco de encontra-lo para fazer alguma coisa. É claro que da última vez quem teve a iniciativa foi ele, mas isso não era relevante. Eu me pergunto se ele me considera como uma amiga ou algo assim... Seria formidável. Pelo menos isso provaria que eu faço parte de sua vida. Apesar de tudo.

* * *

"Bella? " Estava tudo escuro, mas eu sabia que ele estava ali, do meu lado. Tocando no meu braço com delicadeza, acordando-me como se eu fosse uma princesa ou alguém da realeza. "Já anoiteceu... Está acordada? " Sua mão dessa vez apertou a minha e de repente, eu estava sentada.

"Edward! O que faz no meu quarto? " Acendi o abajur que ficava ao lado da minha cama, meus olhos foram adaptando-se a luz escassa e consegui vê-lo com perfeição ao meu lado depois de alguns segundos, com roupas escuras e mais lindo do que nunca. Desviei o olhar.

"Já são 20:00. Percebi que você estava muito cansada e lhe deixei dormir mais um pouco. " Ele se levantou e percebi que ele estivera sentado na beira da minha cama. Será que ele me observou dormir? Comecei a corar. "Fiz mal em deixá-la dormir? "

"Não, eu agradeço. Precisava disso ou não conseguiria correr até Port Angeles. " Passei a mão no meu cabelo e senti os fios rebeldes. "Fique à vontade, preciso ajeitar meu cabelo. " Levantei-me e vi pelo canto do olho que ele voltou a posição original, sentado na minha cama.

"Então, Port Angeles? " Ele perguntou e tive a impressão de que ele estava tendo muito cuidado com suas palavras.

"Sim, eu recebi uma missão e preciso do seu olfato levemente mais apurado que o meu. " Mantive o tom mais suave que pude enquanto escovava meu cabelo.

"Missão? " Ele estava na soleira da porta de repente, arregalei os olhos. "Desculpa, então essa é a sua função? Limpar rastros? " Seu tom era meio debochado. Rolei os olhos para ele e comecei a prender meu cabelo, era necessário ou ficaria cheio de folhas e seiva da floresta. De novo.

"Não exatamente, eu não sou obrigada a fazer nada. Mas gosto de ajudar às vezes. " Dei de ombros, ele assentiu. "Minha missão não é da sua conta, me ajude apenas com os cheiros. Eu sinto que de alguma forma você vai descobrir sozinho, então, eu não vou explicar nada por enquanto. " Terminei de prender meu cabelo e voltei para o quarto, peguei na gaveta da mesa de cabeceira, meu celular, o isqueiro, os fósforos. Sempre precavida.

Sentia o olhar dele nos meus pertences, saí do quarto e desci as escadas, com Edward atrás de mim como uma sombra. Peguei meu casaco em cima do sofá e coloquei o celular e o resto nos bolsos internos do casaco.

"Vamos. " Saímos pela porta da frente, andamos em silêncio pelo pequeno jardim até que chegamos na beira da floresta. A trilha se estendia na nossa frente, escura e misteriosa. Olhei para Edward e ele estava me encarando fortemente. "Última chance, quer pular fora agora? "

"Eu estou curioso, isso é algo raro. " Sua voz era pensativa. "Eu sempre sei o que acontece a todos à minha volta e pela primeira vez em décadas, eu tenho um mistério na minha frente, não tire isso de mim. "

Desviei o olhar do seu e antes que eu pudesse dar o primeiro passo floresta adentro, ele segurou meu pulso e em um movimento rápido e fluído, eu estava em suas costas, recuperei meu fôlego rapidamente.

"O que pensa que está fazendo? " Eu estava irritada, mas só por fora, por dentro, não conseguia acreditar que estava tendo tanto contato com ele.

"Você ainda está cansada e eu lhe disse que iria ajuda-la, lembra? "

"Lembro, vá para o extremo sul da cidade... Sabe aquele local onde nos encontramos da última vez Port Angeles? " Encostei minha cabeça no seu ombro e o cheiro doce dele deixou-me tonta por uns instantes.

"Claro, você desmaiou de sono no carro de Carlisle. " Ele riu e começou a correr, a velocidade não me assustava, apesar de ser mais rápido do que eu estava acostumada, pressionei meu rosto com mais força em seu pescoço. Vampiros quase sempre cheiravam a mesma coisa doce para mim, Edward era diferente, tinha um toque de... canela, especiarias... Ele era diferente. Em todos os sentidos.

Argh! Pensamentos assim não eram seguros, em que mundo de fantasias eu estava vivendo? A família dele não confia em mim e eu também pertencia a um clã que poderia, ou melhor, que represente um perigo iminente para a família dele. Eu não poderia agir como se eu pudesse me dar o luxo de me apaixonar por alguém, ainda mais por ele.

Se algum dia ele tomasse conhecimento sobre a minha história e sobre tudo o que fiz até nos dias de hoje, duvido que algum dia ele pudesse ao menos querer ser meu amigo. Senti sua mão no topo da minha cabeça.

"Chegamos. " Sua voz trouxe-me de volta do poço de tristeza que eu estava quase para me afogar. "E agora? " Perguntou, assim que eu desci das suas costas peguei meu celular e abri o aplicativo com o mapa.

Eu já tinha salvo o mapa e marcado alguns pontos nas áreas que eu já tinha procurado e achado recém-criados, dos oitos, cinco foram achados no centro da cidade. A área mais movimentada, mostrei para ele o meu mapa.

"Cada ponto representa um vampiro recém-criado. " Esclareci. "A criadora os largou assim que percebeu que não conseguiria controla-los sozinha. São em torno de uns vinte. "

"Você já pegou oito e a maioria no centro da cidade. " Assenti, ele devolveu meu celular e segurou meu pulso, assenti, sabendo o que ele iria fazer. Me ajustei em suas costas e ele começou a correr entre prédios e becos, eu estava segurando seus ombros e tentando me manter alheia a presença dele.

"Aqui. " Estávamos em uma área cheia de boates e bares. Eu conseguia sentir o cheiro de álcool e cerveja barata de onde estávamos, Edward entrou em um beco atrás de um bar e eu desci de suas costas rapidamente. Ficamos quietos, imóveis e depois de um tempo, eu senti o cheiro.

Eu passei por grandes sacolas de lixo, o rastro ia mais fundo e mais fundo, passando por becos e depois por uma rua. E então, entrava novamente na floresta, olhei para trás e Edward estava me seguindo em silêncio. Fiquei parada onde o rastro acabava, bem no meio do nada.

E então, veio pela minha direita e não teve a menor chance, em menos de dois segundos, Edward já estava segurando o vampiro. Estatura mediana, cabelos castanhos e tinha no máximo uns 15 anos na época em que fora transformado. Edward me mandou um olhar cuidadoso, como se quisesse saber quais seriam as ordens.

Parecia que o recém-criado ia falar alguma coisa, me aproximei e ele ficou quieto de repente, os olhos carmim parecendo me reconhecer, não era apenas fantasia minha, disso eu tinha certeza.

"Diga. " Era uma permissão, ele apenas sorriu.

"Você não merece saber. Me queime logo. " Seu sorriso era doentio, um arrepio passou pelo meu corpo. O sorriso foi a única dica e resposta que eu precisava, esta missão era algo mais do que queimar recém-criados, isto era algo bem maior. Que eu, com toda certeza, não estava pronta para enfrentar. Só dei um olhar para Edward, que foi rápido.

Arrancou todos os membros e eu peguei meu celular e tirei uma foto do corpo quebrado, depois entreguei a caixa com fósforos para Edward. Ficamos observando o corpo virar cinzas lentamente, olhei para Edward e ele estava muito sério.

"Está bem? " Ele não respondeu, achei que estivesse com raiva ou algo assim. "Edward? "

"Eu tenho um dom. Parecido com o de Aro. " Seus olhos dourados estavam nos meus e eu sabia o que estava acontecendo, ele estava confiando a mim seu segredo. "Eu leio mentes, o que se passa na mente das pessoas, na hora, eu consigo lhe dizer. "

"Menos a minha. "

"Menos a sua. Bella, os pensamentos dele... " Seus olhos foram para os restos que estavam virando cinzas, ele deu um passo em minha direção e colocou as mãos nos meus ombros. Respirou fundo. Um ato desnecessário e olhou bem nos meus olhos e disse: "Me diga, você matou mesmo seu irmão? "

* * *

 ** _N/A: Eu sei que fui cruel parando justamente nessa parte, mas... Gosto de deixá-las querendo mais._**

 ** _Obrigada pelos comentários que me motivaram e espero que continuem comentando, por favor._**

 ** _Enfim, eu ainda estou enviando o especial do Edward, então, quem não recebeu, deixei seu email (daquele jeito especial para o site não sumir com o endereço), que eu vou enviar assim que puder._**

 ** _Um especial da Esme está por vir também, então, vocês vão ter mais coisas para ler._**

 ** _Até semana que vem, Valerie._**


	7. Capítulo Seis

_**Wait a Minute**_

 _ **Título Traduzido**_ _: Espere Um Minuto_

 _ **Autora:**_ _Valerie Swan_

 _ **Rated: T**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence.**_ _ **Pertence a Stephenie Meyer.**_

 _ **A mim, somente o enredo.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 6**_

"O que você disse? " Meu tom de voz era estranhamente calmo, muito diferente de como eu estava por dentro. Lembranças estavam povoando minha mente e minhas mãos estavam fechadas como punhos. "Edward, repete. "

"O recém-criado teve uma conversa com sua criadora há pouco dias. " Ele desviou da minha pergunta, com algo que eu queria saber. Eu não podia dizer que não estava interessada no que ele estava prestes a dizer. "Aparentemente ela deu ordens para os recém-criados restantes fazerem a bagunça que puderem. Não somente aqui, mas em Seattle e Portland também. Ela informou que alguém iria caçá-los, deu a descrição de Jane e dos outros... E a sua. "

Fechei meus olhos, não querendo olhar nos olhos cheios de dúvidas e pena de Edward. Eu não queria sua compaixão, eu precisava desviar das minhas emoções e avisar a Aro sobre as novas informações que eu tinha, mas como avisar sem comprometer Edward?

"Ela também falou: _vai ter uma garota, parece com uma humana, cheira como uma, mas tem habilidades como a nossa, é uma híbrida_. Bella, você conhece esta criadora ou algo assim? " Olhei para ele e respirei fundo.

"Não conheço. Mas isso é um problema, ninguém sabe da minha existência, a não ser os Volturi e alguns poucos vampiros que estiveram na guarda. Pelo que se sabe, esta é somente mais uma vampira comum, então como ela saberia sobre a minha existência? " Tudo isso era muito confuso, teria alguém da guarda falado sobre a minha espécie para outros vampiros? Isso era uma espécie de segredo.

"Não sei, Bella. A criadora tem cabelos vermelho e enrolados, estatura mediana, aparência comum, tem uma voz infantil... Conhece alguém assim? " Balancei a cabeça, sem saber. Eu nunca vi alguém assim, eu teria me lembrado.

"Precisamos voltar, acho que já deu por hoje. " Olhei para os restos do recém-criado, ainda estavam queimando, arrependimento veio a mim, eu deveria ter deixado ele viver por mais alguns minutos, assim poderia pressioná-lo por informações.

"Deveríamos tê-lo pressionado por informações. " Assenti.

"Minha missão não envolvia informações, eu só deveria eliminá-los... " Minha voz foi sumindo, eu já havia feito isso outras vezes, sem questionar, sem exigir respostas. Era o que eu fazia, então, poderia eu, ter eliminado alguém inocente ou algo assim? "Eu só comecei a me questionar sobre isso porque notei alguns olhares de reconhecimento durante a luta. "

"Não questiona as ordens que lhe dão? " Sua voz era neutra, mas eu podia sentir a reprovação pela minha atitude.

"Eu não devo questionar, para todos os efeitos, são meu clã, meus protetores. " Virei-me para Edward. "Questionaria se Carlisle pedisse ajuda para eliminar alguém? " Perguntei, sabendo que era uma pergunta sobre algo bem impossível.

"Apesar de saber que Carlisle jamais me pediria algo assim, não questionaria, eu entendo o que você quer dizer. " Edward obedeceria porque era sua família e tem um laço de amor que os une, eu no entanto, tenho uma leve admiração pelos Volturi, mas nada que seja tão intenso. Edward segurou meu pulso e me deu um olhar de aviso, assenti, e subi em suas costas.

Estava mais do que claro, pela minha expressão e pelo seu tom de voz que nenhum de nós dois queria continuar nesse assunto. Nunca havia percebido que o que eu fazia era tão errado, nunca parei para pensar no que eu realmente estava fazendo, mas acho que esse era o truque, se eu pensasse demais, acabaria não fazendo.

Enquanto Edward corria silenciosamente pela floresta, fechei meus olhos, eu não havia notado que estava tão carente por um contato como antes. Poderia passar anos assim e não me cansaria. Já estávamos chegando a Forks, depois de alguns minutos, reconheci algumas árvores que ficavam perto da trilha.

"Edward, pode parar aqui? " Ele parou e eu desci de suas costas. Seus olhos estavam com aquela sombra de dúvida. Respirei fundo. "Eu não matei meu irmão. Mas, baseando-se nas decisões que eu tomei ao longo dessa vida, é como se eu tivesse matado. "

"Você não precisa me contar. Sabe disso. " Olhei para os meus pés, tentando não sentir a compaixão que emanava dele, contei até dez para me acalmar.

"Mas eu tive que esclarecer, você estava tenso e eu sei que estava pensando naquele recém-criado. " Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo, arrepiando os fios. "Algum dia, eu sinto que vou ter coragem para te contar a história da minha vida. " Isso era verdade, tínhamos uma estranha amizade agora, ele estava começando ficar por dentro dos meus segredos.

"É tão ruim assim? "

"Eu ainda tenho pesadelos sobre meu passado, mesmo que décadas já tenham se passado. " Minha voz estava cheia de dor, eu não conseguira disfarçar e pela segunda vez no dia, estávamos nos abraçando. Só que dessa vez, quem tomou a iniciativa foi ele.

Eu senti, que aquele abraço estava transmitindo algo diferente. Meu coração batia em um ritmo diferente e sua respiração, que sempre fora uniforme e controlada, estava descompassada. Nos afastamos lentamente, seus olhos eram quentes e eu acreditei pela primeira vez nas palavras de minha mãe.

 _Vampiros podem ser quentes quando querem._ Eu olhava para meu pai e sua pele fora tão fria, como minha mãe podia associá-lo a coisas quentes?

Sua mão levantou-se e tocou lentamente meu queixo, seu toque frio fazia minha pele ficar estranhamente dormente. Ele levantou meu rosto e começou a se aproximar, eu não conseguia me mover. Fechei meus olhos e depois de meio segundo, senti seus lábios nos meus.

Meus braços automaticamente foram para seu pescoço, pressionei meu corpo no seu. A doçura do seu beijo era algo tão incrível, acho que qualquer que fosse a proximidade entre nós, nunca seria suficiente.

Seu braço puxou-me também para mais perto, sentia seu corpo frio por debaixo da camada de tecido das suas roupas. Meu lado racional avisava que eu tinha problemas, eu deveria estar lidando com eles nesse momento, mas meu lado irracional gritava que eu deveria esquecer deles e fixar-me no momento.

* * *

Deitei na minha cama, de banho tomado e com o celular em mãos. Meu corpo estava se sentindo mais aquecido do que de costume e senti o sangue subir as bochechas assim que as imagens do que acontecera apenas há algumas horas atrás passavam ela minha mente. Edward e eu havíamos nos beijado. Nem nas minhas fantasias mais íntimas, eu conseguiria adivinhar o quão bom seria encostar seus lábios nos meus.

Balancei a cabeça, tentando pensar nos últimos acontecimentos. Eu não sabia o que devia fazer, meus instintos gritavam para ligar para Aro e perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas eu sabia que não deveria fazê-lo. Confiança era algo que nunca tive por ele, apesar de tudo. No entanto, eu estava pressentimento um perigo real, como nunca sentira antes.

Passei a noite relendo meus e-mails antigos pelo celular, alguns eram comprovantes de depósitos de grandes quantias de dinheiro feitos e outras eram e-mails de endereços fantasmas, com recados importantes. Senti as lágrimas escorrendo depois de algum tempo e sem querer, deixei o celular cair no meu rosto, irritada, o joguei longe.

O fato de eu estar no escuro era extremamente desconfortável, entre perguntar a Aro sobre tudo e acabar entregando Edward e sua família ou continuar do jeito que estava, com minha missão e apenas terminar tudo e receber minha recompensa. Fingir que nada acontecera, que eu não estava desconfiada sobre alguém ter conhecimento sobre a minha espécie; Mas, isso seria muito covarde de minha parte, eu estaria apenas fugindo e esta não seria eu. Odiava com todas minhas forças atitudes covardes e egoístas. Ainda cultivava um ódio por mim mesma desde daquele fatídico dia.

Se eu parasse para lembrar, ainda conseguia ver Jane seu poder contra meu pai, e Alec deixando todos meus irmãos e irmãs, completamente no escuro. Apenas Renesmee e eu fomos escolhidas, aquelas que Aro afirmara que eram as inocentes. Mesmo não conseguindo ler minha mente, ele havia afirmado que os pensamentos de Renesmee me inocentavam das experiências que meu pai estivera praticando através de décadas.

" _NUNCA NOS JUNTAREMOS AO SEU CLÃ IMUNDO! "_ Foi o que ela gritara e logo depois cuspiu aos pés de Aro, logo depois ela olhara para mim com fúria e esperança, ela estava ofendida pelo convite de Aro e esperava que eu fizesse o mesmo. Recusasse o convite. Morresse junto com ela e nossa família.

Mas eu não queria morrer, o ódio que eu sentia pelo meu pai pelo que este fizera com nossa mãe me impedia de ter piedade dele. Eu não queria morrer com ele. Eu queria viver e descobrir mais sobre o mundo que Renée descrevera, finalmente a verdade estava sob mim e eu precisava fazer uma escolha.

Eu havia balançado a cabeça para ela e dei um passo em direção a Aro, cujos olhos brilharam e acredito que eu tenha perdido algum sinal, porque uma vampira pequena, que mais tarde conheci como Chelsea, trouxe um manto cinza e envolveu ao meu redor.

Fiquei de costas durante a execução de todos, ouvia tudo, os gritos e os lamentos. Às vezes eu pensava no que teria acontecido se eu tivesse feito diferente, se eu tivesse cuspido em Aro também. Provavelmente teria me juntado a minha família naquela chacina, o olhar de Renesmee ainda me assombrava, eu gostava e preferia pensar nela antes daquele dia. Quando passeávamos pela praia e quando catalogávamos plantas e frutas novas a cada passeio... Adormeci em meio a lembranças e fantasias que eram tão irreais e impossíveis quanto desejar que minha irmã voltasse dos mortos.

* * *

Acordei cedo e fiquei um bom tempo encarando meu teto, sem saber o que fazer. Não adiantaria ficar o dia todo sem fazer nada, eu sabia disso, mas não sentia vontade de fazer coisa alguma. Ouvi passos humanos próximos do meu jardim na frente da casa, saí correndo e olhei pelas cortinas, era apenas o carteiro.

Ele colocou as encomendas na caixa do correio e continuou com seu caminho de sempre, fiquei animada de repente, aqueles deveriam ser os pacotes de Aro e Marcus. Abri a porta e ouvi com atenção, não havia ninguém por perto, corri rapidamente e peguei os dois pacotes.

E voltei rapidamente para dentro de casa, sem perder tempo, rasguei os pacotes. Abri o pacote de Aro primeiro, sabia que era o seu pelo tamanho do pacote e tive meu palpite confirmado quando vi que o papel que envolvia meu presente era dourado.

Era uma caixa de madeira. E com certeza era bem antiga, seu interior era revestido de veludo azul escuro. Pelo menos dava para ver as beiradas de veludo azul escuro, porque a caixa estava cheia de joias preciosas. Algumas eram de prata com safiras azuis, outras possuíam esmeraldas, identifiquei um par de brincos e uma gargantilha com diamantes rosas. Era um caleidoscópio de cores. Todos formados por pedras e cristais.

Meu lado vaidoso estava exultante, eu gostava de ser mimada, sempre fui assim, até na época de minha mãe. Havia um bilhete preso no papel dourado.

"Esta é uma demonstração do nosso amor por você, que tem se mostrado uma filha tão preciosa e até mais, ouso dizer, do que estas pedras e cristais. Nunca conseguirei demonstrar o carinho e apreço que tenho por fazer parte de nossa família. " Li em voz alta, ouvindo o som de sua voz em minha mente. Podia até imaginar seu sorriso enquanto escrevia o bilhete. "Família? Duvido muito disso, Aro Volturi. " Resmunguei comigo mesma e deixei a caixa de lado.

O outro pacote deveria ser de Marcus, aquilo era muito estranho, ele nuca me mandara presentes e quando queria me mandar algo, sempre vinha junto com os pacotes de Aro. Dei ombros e puxei dois livros da pequena caixa de papelão.

Eram bem antigos e possuíam capas de couro. O de capa azul escuro era grosso e as folhas eram amareladas e antigas. O outro possuía uma capa cor de vinho e parecia relativamente novo. Um bilhete caiu deste último.

" _Aqui vem vos fala é Gianna, o mestre Marcus incentivou-me a escrever este diário para preservar minhas memórias humanas e sem saber o que escrever, já que passo meu dia e as noites neste castelo, resolvi escrever sobre meu dia-a-dia e sobre meus segredos._

 _Observo e cuido de muitos documentos importantes todos os dias, então, acredito que quem receber este diário, ficará ciente de muitas coisas interessantes. Alguns sem nexo, já que nunca estou totalmente ciente do que acontece por aqui. Mas creio que será uma leitura interessante. E junto ao meu diário, anexei mais um livro, uma réplica de uma integrante da guarda com funções parecidas com as minhas"_

O bilhete possuía uma data, início do mês passado. Eu sabia que Gianna era a secretária dos Volturi, mas também era mais que isso, ela cuidava das transações de dinheiro e muitas vezes mascarava certos acontecimentos.

Isso era estranho, Marcus a incentivara a escrever? Marcus não poderia esconder segredo algum de Aro. Se ele incentivou Gianna a escrever, então ela teria visto coisas que ele queria que eu soubesse. Sim, era possível.

Analisei o livro mais novo e seu conteúdo entregava que uma espécie de agenda, mas sua capa cor de vinha era para disfarçar, ali dizia que aquilo era o livro O Príncipe de Nicolal Maquiavel, mas o conteúdo eram os compromissos de Gianna, estavam anotados junto com coisas que precisava fazer. No entanto, algumas páginas pareciam confissões, então a agenda servia como diário às vezes. O livro mais antigo estava com a capa de Orgulho e Preconceito de Jane Austen, seu conteúdo, no entanto, era de um diário e o cheirei, era o cheiro de Heide, a responsável por conseguir turistas para alimentar os vampiros do castelo.

Então ela possuía um diário. Isto sim era interessante, quem sabe a quantidade de coisas que ela vira ao longo de seus anos com os Volturi? Eu precisava proteger meus dois tesouros, se Marcus tivera tanto cuidado para enviar-me estas coisas, então deveria importante.

Levantei do chão da sala de estar, onde eu estava, e fui jogar no lixo as embalagens. Depois peguei os dois livros e corri até meu quarto, analisei o ambiente e meus olhos se fixaram no esconderijo perfeito. Puxei uma das tábuas do assoalho e ali enfiei os dois livros. Depois eu teria tempo para lê-los. Agora eu tinha aula.

* * *

Cada minuto parecia passa com uma lentidão exagerada, o professor de trigonometria parecia totalmente alheio ao desânimo dos alunos em aprender sua matéria. Olhei para Jessica, que estava sentada ao meu lado e ela suspirou tristemente ao meu lado, eu estava mais do que feliz porque meu raciocínio era mais rápido e eu estava conseguindo entender o assunto mesmo sem querer. Se não, eu estaria como Jéssica.

Olhei novamente para o relógio acima do quadro, faltavam mais dez minutos de aula. E aí seria o almoço. Corei um pouco, involuntariamente. Minha mente estava cheia de imagens do meu beijo com Edward novamente, balancei a cabeça, tentando expulsar os pensamentos confusos. Mas, assuntos que eu não queria pensar voltavam.

Será que ele me trataria de modo diferente hoje? Ou será que aquele beijo foi insignificante para ele? Eu sabia que quando vampiros que apaixonavam, era para vida toda, mas acho que eu estaria aumentando muito os sentimentos de Edward. Imagine, ele apaixonado por mim, seria um sonho. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, seria uma besteira. Eu e ele não teríamos nenhuma chance, e eu não poderia abandonar os Volturi assim...

Olhei para o relógio, mais sete minutos. Suspirei. Eu estava muito surpresa com o sentido que meus pensamentos estavam tomando, mas eu sabia muito bem, que se Edward admitisse que estava apaixonado, eu abandonaria tudo e seguiria ao seu lado. Não me importando com o que meu clã pensaria.

Isso era perigoso, olhei para o relógio, mais cinco minutos. Isso significava que meus próprios sentimentos eram maiores do que eu queria admitir, eu não podia me tornar uma tola, como o companheiro de Chelsea, Afton, ele era um vampiro da guarda com um poder muito peculiar e que Caius apreciava.

Ele poderia fazer a pessoa se sentir feliz sem motivo algum, isso ajudava muitos vampiros a lidarem com o tédio. Ele costumava ser um vampiro sério e durão, até que conheceu Chelsea e tornou-se um fantoche. Até hoje ainda penso ela usou seu dom, de fazer as pessoas se sentirem ligadas a qualquer pessoa, para fazê-lo se sentir apaixonado por ela.

Olhei para o relógio, mais dois minutos. As pessoas ficam fracas quando se apaixonam, foi o que eu sempre pensei, mas eu também havia participado como testemunha em muitos julgamentos dos Volturi e havia visto que o amor vampiresco arrancava força de onde não havia nenhum. O amor nos tornava tão fortes e tão vulneráveis ao mesmo tempo. Força e vulnerabilidade eram proporcionalmente opostas neste caso.

O sinal tocou e eu tive que lembrar a mim mesma que deveria arrumar minhas coisas na velocidade humana.

* * *

Isso era muito desconfortável, eu podia senti os olhos da família Cullen em cima de mim. Enquanto estava na fila com Jéssica, olhei para a mesa do canto como sempre fazia e Emmett estava me encarando, ele deu uma piscadela e eu pude senti as minhas bochechas ficando coradas.

Desviei o olhar rapidamente, mas aquela fora a dica para eu ter conhecimento de que todos já sabiam. Eu não sabia como, mas eu sabia que eles já sabiam do meu beijo com Edward. Isso era tão constrangedor! Porque isso não foi acontecer em uma sexta feira? Aí eu estaria livre para me recuperar do beijo em casa, longe dos olhares dos Cullen.

"Vamos ao cinema hoje. Gostaria de ir conosco? " Ângela perguntou. Ela sentada ao meu lado e parecia totalmente envolvida em seu livro. Então que fiquei surpresa por ela ter falado comigo tão de repente.

"Conosco? " Eu e Ângela e quem mais?

"Claro que isso envolve a minha pessoa e a Lauren também, o que acha? " Jessica estava muito animada e Lauren apenas olhou para mim e depois desviou.

"Ah, me parece uma ótima ideia. Eu adoraria ir. " E fiquei satisfeita que isso não foi uma mentira. Uma noite para ser uma adolescente normal com outras adolescentes, parecia uma ótima ideia. "Vocês poderiam dormir na minha casa. A gente iria se divertir. " Dei a ideia. Eu havia assistido The Adventure Time e quando todas aquelas princesas faziam uma festa para reunir, não ruim.

Considerando o fato de que eu estava tentando aplicar uma cena de um desenho animado com a realidade.

"Sério? Isso vai ser maravilhoso! Vou combinar tudo com a minha mãe. " Jessica se virou e começou a tecer seus planos sobre hoje à noite com Lauren. Eu não me importava que ela fosse, sua antipatia por mim era extremamente divertida.

"Ângela, vai ter algum problema para você? "

"Acredito que não, acho até que minh mãe vai agradecer à Deus que eu vou dormir na casa de alguma amiga, como uma garota normal. " Eu ri um pouco e ela deu um sorriso nervoso. Minha risada foi porque Ângela era de longe a garota mais normal que eu conhecia, e ela ainda assim se achava incomum.

O sorriso de Ângela sumiu de repente e ela ficou séria, então sentia a mão gelada e o cheiro de Alice Cullen. Olhei para trás e lá estava ela. Sorridente e parecendo uma fada. Eu tinha que admitir que eu raramente era surpreendida, e isso era algo que eu não estava apreciando este momento.

"Bella! Então você finalmente marcou a festa de pijama que você queria? " Sua voz era tão animada e espontânea que eu acabei sorrindo e resolvi jogar junto.

Olhei para a mesa e todos estavam em silêncio, surpresos pela proximidade de uma das Cullen comigo.

"Sim, uni o útil ao agradável, iremos ao cinema hoje e depois, elas irão a minha casa e teremos uma reunião de garotas. " Gesticulei na direção de Jessica e Lauren, e depois para Ângela. "Quer se reunir a nós? " Eu estava provocando, mas eu queria que Alice fosse, ela parecia ser uma boa pessoa.

"Ah! Eu adoraria, posso mesmo me juntar a vocês? Você não iria se importar, Ângela? " A mesma parecia nervosa, ajeitou os óculos e respirou fundo.

"Claro que não. Sua presença é bem-vinda. " Uau. Ângela engoliu seu nervosismo e falou com Alice como se ela fosse apenas uma aluna qualquer. Isso era impressionante, porque os humanos geralmente se sentem muito desconfortáveis perto de vampiros. Até mesmo olhar para eles os deixam com medo, o instinto de sobrevivência os avisa de que existe algo de errado. Mesmo que eles não consigam ver.

"Então, tudo combinado, Edward vai me deixar na sua casa depois da aula. " Ela bagunçou um pouco meu cabelo e voltou para a mesa dela.

Todo mundo na mesa permaneceu quieto e aos poucos, voltaram para seus assuntos. Menos Jéssica, é claro.

"Eu não sabia que você era amiga da Alice Cullen. "

"É algo recente, nos encontramos em Port Angeles na última vez que estive por lá. Mantivemos contato desde então. " Dei de ombros como se não fosse nada de mais, e comi o resto do meu sanduíche.

"Ah... " E voltou a cochichar com Lauren, que parecia estranhamente animada de repente.

* * *

Fui direto para casa e ficou combinado que às 16:00h nos encontraríamos na minha casa. Eu quis avisar Alice, então entreguei a Edward um bilhete no meio da aula de Biologia.

 _Avise à sua irmã que esteja na minha casa às 16:00_

Edward recebeu meu bilhete um pouco surpreso e quando leu o conteúdo do bilhete, deu um sorriso malicioso que me fez corar. Virei o rosto, envergonhada, enquanto ele me dava sua resposta.

 _Acredito que Alice já esteja por dentro do horário. Divirta-se na sua noite de garotas._

Eu queria muito perguntar como Alice já sabia do horário, mas eu tinha consciência de como Jéssica era e não duvidava nada que ela já estivesse contando a todos sobre seus planos de hoje à noite.

 _Posso garantir que irei me divertir muito._

Devolvi o bilhete e me arrependi, mesmo com um movimento rápido, sr. Banner me lançou um olhar de censura. Voltei a fazer as minhas anotações e tentei fingir que Edward não estava ali. O que foi uma tarefa difícil, porque eu me encontrava olhando para seus lábios a cada cinco minutos, e tenho certeza que ele percebeu também.

Escapei o mais rápido que pude assim que a aula acabou e mal prestei atenção na aula de Educação Física. Joguei com as meninas como sempre, mas minha mente estivera longe o tempo todo, pensando em Alice Cullen e no estranho pressentimento que eu possuía a seu respeito.

Assim que cheguei em casa, tomei banho e coloquei um vestido vermelho com pequenos corações, coloquei a minha meia calça preta e as minhas botas favoritas. Eram marrons e possuíam franjas, eu me sentia a própria Taylor Swift, quando ela ainda estava naquela sua época country e tudo mais.

Fui até a cozinha e verifiquei se possuía as coisas necessárias para ter uma festa do pijama decente. Graças a minha fixação por doces, eu tinha desde pacotes de bolachas Oreo a potes de sorvetes e nutella.

Verifiquei a minha sala de estar e peguei meu notebook, guardei tudo e qualquer coisa que pudesse denunciar algo sobre minha verdadeira identidade. Coloquei tudo no escritório e fechei a divisória pela primeira vez. Meu quarto também estava livre de qualquer prova que poderia me incriminar e parecia o quarto de uma adolescente normal.

* * *

Às 15:45 em ponto, Alice bateu na minha porta, abri a porta e fiquei confusa porque Edward estava logo atrás dela e o volvo estacionado em frente à minha casa.

"Pensei que você vinha correndo. " Falei enquanto me afastava da porta e ela entrava animada.

"Ela queria fazer tudo certo. " Edward esclareceu e me entregou uma mochila rosa, que obviamente era de Alice.

"Chegar de carona com o irmão, dãã " Alice explicou com uma cara de que seus motivos eram óbvios. "Nessa bolsa tem alguns doces que Esme mandou. "

Esme e seus doces! Coloquei a mochila na bancada da cozinha e Alice me impediu de abri-la.

"Deixe que eu faço isso. Vá falar com Edward. " E começou a tirar potes e potes da mochila. Olhei para Edward, que apenas estendeu a mão.

Andamos lado a lado até seu carro, ficamos ali, por uns cinco minutos e ele ainda estava segurando minha mão. Comecei a corar, abaixei minha cabeça e deixei meu cabelo cobrir meu rosto para ele não ver meu rubor.

"Gostei das suas botas. " Comentou. Olhei para ele, cética. "Juro, elas são a sua cara. "

"Obrigada. São as minhas favoritas. " E fiquei balançando uma das botas, as franjas faziam um movimento muito bonito. Continuamos em silêncio por mais alguns minutos, e quando senti que meu rubor já havia desaparecido, olhei para Edward. Me arrependi de imediato.

Ele estava me fitando e sentir seu olhar descendo pelo meu rosto e parando nos meus lábios, eu acabei fazendo o mesmo. Engoli em seco. _Eu queria beijá-lo._

"Então porque não o faz? " Edward perguntou e eu corei. Eu havia falado aquilo em voz alta! Fiz igual Ângela no refeitório. Respirei fundo e tentei acalmar meu coração. Soltei sua mão e coloquei minhas mãos em seus ombros, fiquei na ponta dos pés e o beijei.

Foi a mesma sensação do beijo anterior, quem sabe até mais intensa. Seus lábios eram frios e macios, e seu hálito doce. Inebriante. Meus braços envolveram seu pescoço, igual na última vez e senti vez braços me levantando. Ficamos nos beijando pelo que pareceu uma eternidade, até que eu ouvi o barulho de um carro à distância, ninguém poderia nos ver assim.

Edward pensou o mesmo, porque nosso beijo foi ficando mais lento, até que nos separamos e ele me colocou no chão.

"Conversamos mais tarde. " E acariciou minha bochecha gentilmente. Assenti e voltei correndo para dentro de casa.

Alice estava com um sorriso malicioso enquanto quando entrei.

"Não irei comentar nada. " Agradeci e depois de cinco minutos, ouvimos o carro estacionar.

Era Jéssica. Ela buzinou duas vezes. Alice levantou-se e percebi que ela estava com uma bolsa menor, peguei a minha bolsa marrom e saímos.

Resolvemos assistir a uma comédia romântica que estivera recebendo críticas excelentes, estávamos sentadas nessa ordem: Alice, Eu, Ângela, Jéssica e Lauren. Essa fora mais ou menos a distribuição os assentos no carro de Jéssica. Alice, eu e Ângela fomos atrás e Jéssica dirigindo e Lauren fofocando com ela durante todo o caminho até Port Angeles.

Alice comprou muitos doces, ela não comeria aquilo tudo e eu esperava que ela estivesse com intenção de dar aqueles doces a todas e não fingir que iria comer. O filme era bom, eu tinha que admitir e a sensação de estar com amigas (menos Lauren, é claro), era revigorante.

O mocinho do filme foi se desculpar com sua amada e eles acabaram se beijando, ele a ergueu e continuou beijando a moça.

"Isso te lembra alguma coisa? " Alice sussurrou no meu ouvido, eu fiquei vermelha como tomate e assenti.

Mesmo depois que o beijo do casal acabou, ele ainda rodopiou a moça umas duas vezes. Aquilo devia ser legal.

Uma dor irradiou pelo meu braço, olhei para o lado e vi Alice segurando fortemente meu braço.

"Alice, qual seu problema? " Falei rapidamente e o mais baixo possível. Alice não respondeu, percebi que seus olhos estavam sem foco, como se ela estivesse vendo alguma coisa além de mim. Alguma coisa terrível. Ela parecia completamente horrorizada.

Seus olhos voltaram ao normal depois de alguns segundos, ela soltou meu braço e eu vi duas pequenas meias luas, ela segurou tão forte que havia enfiado suas unhas no meu braço. Os cortes se fecharam rapidamente.

"Bella, precisa me escutar e prestar atenção. " Assenti, sem desgrudar os olhos da tela, o mocinho estava discutindo com os pais, tentando convencê-los a aceitar seu amor. "Precisa fazer o que eu ordenar, ou Jéssica e Lauren irão morrer. "

Olhei para Alice e ela parecia muito séria. E eu apenas acreditei nela, eu vi a sinceridade em seu olhar.

"Os recém-criados irão atacar. Precisamos cuidar deles agora, ou será tarde demais. "

"Alice... Preciso que me diga, e se me responder, eu farei tudo o que quiser, sem hesitar. " Ela provavelmente já sabia o que iria acontecer de qualquer forma, sabia o que eu iria perguntar.

"Você vê o futuro? " Ela respirou fundo e eu entendi, os Cullen tinham razão, se Aro soubesse daquilo, eles jamais teriam paz.

"Sim. " Tremi, sabendo que não poderia voltar para Aro e que eu faria de tudo para protegê-la dele.

* * *

 ** _N/A:_** _Lamento pela demora, mas eu estava meio desanimada em relação a continuar..._

 _Espero que gostem e assim que puder, eu posto o próximo capítulo._

 _Beijos_

 _Valerie_


	8. Capítulo Sete

_**Wait a Minute**_

 _ **Título Traduzido**_ _: Espere Um Minuto_

 _ **Autora**_ _ **:**_ _Valerie Swan_

 _ **Rated: T**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Twilight**_ _ **não**_ _ **me**_ _ **pertence**_ _ **.**_ _ **Pertence a Stephenie Meyer.**_

 _ **A mim, somente o enredo.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 7 – Movimentos**_

Nunca pensei que uma desculpa tão trivial como: _Desculpe, mas vou ao banheiro e preciso levar a Bella_ , fosse funcionar. Mulheres nunca vão ao banheiro sozinhas, isso é uma verdade universal, que eu serei grata eternamente por existir. Alice e eu fomos andando pelos corredores do cinema até o banheiro feminino, entramos em uma das cabines e Alice fechou a tampa do vaso sanitário e subiu.

Abriu rapidamente a pequena janela e conseguiu passar por ela rapidamente, fiz o mesmo, embora com um pouco mais de dificuldade. E começamos a correr, ela parecia saber para onde estava indo e eu tinha uma leve noção, já que havia estudado as áreas de todas as cidades da Península de Olimpic durante a minha missão.

Estávamos indo para o sul, passamos por aqueles armazéns familiares e continuamos correndo, antes mesmo de chegarmos ao local, ouvimos os lamentos. A cena era desoladora, dois vampiros, recém-criados, estavam, literalmente, partindo uma mulher ao meio, ambos estavam perdidos no frenesi da alimentação.

Alice agiu mais rápido que eu, pegou o homem que claramente era o mais forte e lidou com ele tão facilmente que eu fiquei impressionada. Outro recém-criado, parecia mais velho, se eu pudesse dar um palpite, poderia dizer que ele já havia completado mais ou menos um ano.

E ele parecia o mais esperto, não tentou nos enfrentar, mas eu vi o lampejo de reconhecimento que já me era familiar e ele começou a correr. Era bem rápido e eu tive que me esforçar para alcança-lo, agora estávamos perto de containers e claramente estávamos chegando ao porto.

Alice me parou quando eu estava prestes a alcança-lo.

"Alice, o que..."

"Espere. Ela está vindo. " E subiu em um dos containers. Fui atrás dela e eu podia ver o vampiro não muito longe, ele havia parado também, se fosse um humano, ele poderia ter dado uma pausa para recuperar o fôlego, mas segundos depois. Uma vampira surgiu. Era ruiva.

Eu dei um passo para trás.

"Bella... " Alice segurou meu pulso.

"Alice, explico-lhe depois. " Ela assentiu e continuou ao meu lado. Respirei fundo, tentando me acalmar. Eles estavam se aproximando sem pressa alguma, ela possuía um andar felino e seu cabelo parecia uma chama vermelha.

"Olá. " Falou, sua voz era infantil e parecia que eu estava ouvindo uma criança falar.

"Oi. " Alice respondeu, seus olhos estavam sem foco. Ela estaria vendo o futuro?

A ruiva já estava a uns dois metros de nós, com o vampiro atrás dela. Alice foi ignorada e o olhar da vampira se fixou em mim.

"Você é a híbrida dos Volturi, certo? " Assenti. Ela sorriu com malícia. " Este é Riley. Só queria dizer que você e o resto da guarda já eliminaram todos meus bebês. Agora querem meu companheiro também? "

"Não queremos seu companheiro. Sinto muito. Eu recebi ordens para eliminar recém-criados e ele, seu companheiro, claramente é um. " Mantive a minha voz firme e ela continuou com seu sorriso debochado.

"Além do mais, eles não estavam se alimentando do modo como deveriam. Nada de discrição. " Alice acrescentou e cruzou os braços.

"Ora, uma nova Volturi? E esses olhos intrigantes? " A ruiva enrolou um cacho vermelho em seu dedo, e fez um beicinho. "Não se meta nisso, baixinha. Meu assunto é com a híbrida. Eu sei que você pensa que eu mereço ser punida, pelas mortes que causei nessa região. Mas, me responde, você viu em algum noticiário sobre mortes? "

Um arrepio passou por mim. Eu não havia verificado isso.

"A única coisa de errada que fiz, foi deixar um recém-criado matar alguém notável para os humanos, a filha um de prefeito. Somente isso. Se eu fosse você, ficaria esperta, o que está acontecendo aqui, é uma queima de arquivo. " Ela começou a andar em nossa direção, até que já estava tão próxima que poderia me tocar e o fez. Colocou suas mãos nos meus ombros.

"Ele está fazendo mais da sua espécie. Ele sempre quis poder e agora sabe de uma espécie que possui características humanas e vampirescas. Que pode sair à luz do sol. Meu companheiro anterior descobriu sobre isso. E foi morto. " Eu não conseguia falar nada, seus olhos carmim eram sinceros, eu podia sentir isso.

"Se eu fosse você, pesquisaria e ficaria por dentro do que acontece no meu próprio clã. Estamos de saída, vamos para o sul... Eu queria me alimentar um pouco, mas acho que podemos esperar até chegar na próxima cidade" Ela passou a mão na minha bochecha. "Tome cuidado híbrida, não vai querer acabar como meu James. A propósito, meu nome é Victoria. Não se esqueça desse nome. " E depois me soltou, foi até Riley, e começou ao correr.

Ficamos totalmente paradas até que Victoria e o tal de Riley já haviam sumido de nossas vistas. Eu podia sentir o choro subindo pelo meu peito, mas respirei fundo e tentei engoli-lo, agora não era o momento para chorar, Alice e eu deveríamos voltar para o cinema, tínhamos três humanas nos esperando.

"Alice, elas estão fora de perigo agora? " Foi a primeira coisa que consegui falar, afinal, eram minhas amigas. E eu não podia me dar ao luxo de perder uma delas, mesmo não sabendo se poderia classificar Lauren como amiga.

"Sim, Victoria iria nos emboscar, junto com seu companheiro e mais aquele outro vampiro. Não teríamos alternativas a não ser tentar protegê-las. " Ela segurou minha mão e olhei para Alice. "Poderíamos até conseguir salvar uma das meninas, mas certamente ela acabaria descobrindo nosso segredo e teríamos que matá-la de qualquer forma. "

"Eu sei. Vamos voltar, ainda temos uma bagunça para limpar. "

* * *

"Aqui é muito bonito! " Jéssica exclamou assim que entrou e logo se jogou no sofá. "Como você mantêm tudo tão organizado? Não consigo nem manter meu quarto arrumado. " Ela riu e Lauren se juntou a ela no sofá. Ângela me deu um olhar de desculpas pelos modos de Jéssica, dei de ombros.

"Não sou tão organizada assim, eu apenas arrumei tudo porque sabia que vocês estavam vindo. " Alice estava me ajudando na cozinha a pegar os potes com comida que ela colocara no forno e alguns na geladeira.

Ângela pegou alguns pratos e copos no armário. Jéssica e Lauren estavam fofocando na sala, ouvi quando Jéssica ligou a TV e começou a zapear pelos canais.

"Elas estão bem à vontade, certo? " Alice deu uma risadinha, eu sabia que ela ainda estava tensa e queria conversar comigo sobre as coisas sobre o que Victoria havia me contado, no entanto, não estávamos sozinhas e teríamos que esperar pelo momento apropriado para esclarecer as coisas entre nós.

"Sinto muito pelas duas, elas são tão obtusas às vezes. " Ângela comentou e parecia realmente envergonhada. Como se ela fosse mãe de Jéssica e Lauren.

"Não se preocupe com isso, eu já até me acostumei. " Estava tudo pronto, peguei a jarra de suco de laranja e uma garrafa de refrigerante. "É até divertido. " Comentei enquanto íamos para a sala de estar.

Lanchamos e assistimos um filme de terror, chamado Alma Perdida. Foi engraçado, tod

* * *

as com medo e Alice e eu tentando parecer amedrontadas também. Assim que o filme acabou, as humanas estavam com bastante medo, podia perceber, pelos corações acelerados e as pupilas dilatadas. Eu fui a primeira a cortar o silêncio que se instalou depois de alguns minutos.

"Eu vou tomar banho e colocar um pijama, alguém mais quer trocar de roupa? " Me levantei e Alice também.

"Eu quero, me sinto meio suja... Vamos assistir mais alguns filmes? " Jéssica perguntou, enquanto subíamos as escadas.

"Vamos sim, afinal, ainda está muito cedo. Achei que se sentiriam mais confortáveis com um banho e roupas limpas. " Respondi e abri a porta do meu quarto, senti seu olhar afiado avaliando meu quarto. "Ali é o banheiro. Indiquei, assim que todas já estavam no meu quarto.

"Eu vou primeiro, serei bem rápida. " Jéssica anunciou e antes de fechar a porta do banheiro, lançou um olhar não muito sutil para Lauren, que ajeitou sua postura e sentou na beira da minha cama.

"Então, Bella, você nunca contou com detalhes porque mora sozinha. " Ela tentou soar desinteressada, como se aquilo fosse apenas uma banalidade, mas estava falhando miseravelmente, Alice estava fingindo analisar as minhas maquiagens na penteadeira e Ângela estava sentada na cama, com o olhar de desculpas de novo.

"Ah, nada demais. " Sentei no chão, e comecei a tirar minhas botas. "Meus pais morreram e eu era a única herdeira. Já estava grande o suficiente para saber o que eu queria. " Dei de ombros.

"Mas você poderia estar viajando por aí... Ou morando em algum lugar mais interessante. Minha mãe me contou que você comprou essa casa à vista e em dinheiro, acho que você poderia morar em Nova York, por exemplo. " Seu deboche era evidente. Tentei engolir a minha irritação.

"Eu poderia... Ainda posso. Mas eu preciso me formar no ensino médio primeiro e eu gosto de cidades pequenas. " Lauren iria falar mais alguma coisa, mas Ângela a interrompeu.

"Eu adorei seu quarto, é bem aconchegante. " Ela estava sendo sincera.

"Obrigada, eu realmente não sabia o que estava fazendo quando decorei esse quarto, a casa toda na verdade. Esme me ajudou a comprar os itens de decoração. " Acrescentei, tentando incluir Alice na conversa.

"Esme? Sua mãe? " Lauren estava de volta à conversa, e olhando para Alice.

"Sim... " Alice se sentou ao meu lado no chão e tirou as sapatilhas dela também, sorri um pouco, as unhas dela estavam pintadas de rosa claro. "Minha mãe trabalha fazendo restauração de imóveis antigos, ela também fez um curso de designer de interiores. " Uau. Eu não sabia disso.

"Devia ver a casa dela, tudo parece tão harmonioso. " Elogiei, e esperava que Esme soubesse disso por Alice, a matriarca dos Cullen realmente tinha um bom gosto.

"Isso parece fascinante, sua mãe deve ser muito boa nisso, Alice. " Ângela parecia realmente interessada e Lauren estava pensando em outra coisa.

"Então, você passa muito tempo na casa dos Cullen, Bella? "

"Claro que sim! Da última vez ela dormiu lá, tomamos um café da manhã muito gostoso, feito pela minha mãe. " Eu ri, só ela para transformar aquela manhã desastrosa em uma espécie de festa de pijama. Lauren parecia cada vez mais interessada.

Jéssica saiu do banheiro, ela usava uma calça de moletom azul e uma regata branca, Ângela insistiu que Lauren fosse antes dela. Lauren não queria ir, mas insistimos que ela fosse logo. Eu não me arriscaria que ela e Jéssica ficassem fazendo-me perguntas embaraçosas ao mesmo tempo.

"Então, do que estavam falando? " Sentou-se onde Lauren havia estado.

"Sobre quais filmes vamos ver quando voltarmos para a sala de estar. " Alice falou rapidamente e eu suspirei aliviada quando Jéssica começou a tagarelar sobre os filmes que queria assistir.

* * *

Estávamos dormindo no chão da sala de estar. Havíamos colocados vários cobertores bem grosso no chão e o meu tapete era tão grosso que não estava desconfortável, e depois de dois filmes e muita pipoca, o sono veio rapidamente.

"Então, o que Victoria quis dizer? " Alice sussurrou baixinho.

"Ela deixou claro que Aro provavelmente está criando outros iguais a mim. Como meu pai fazia. " Admiti, eu não conseguiria esconder nada de Alice, sentia que a nossa amizade já estava bem profunda. Não queria perder isso.

"Seu pai procurava poder, enquanto... Criava você e seus irmãos? " Percebi que ela formulou a pergunta com cuidado, não querendo me magoar.

"Não, ele apenas estava curioso sobre a nova espécie e acabou perdendo o controle. " Respirei fundo e depois soltei o ar com força. "Se Aro estiver fazendo isso, o que eu não duvido, deve ser por poder, lembro-me que quando entrei pra guarda, fui mantida em uma parte do castelo por anos. Eu sabia que ele estava me estudando na época. "

Alice puxou minha mão e segurou com força.

"Sinto muito por isso. Deve ter sido muito difícil... "

"Foi mesmo. Meu pai era médico quando humano e quando virou vampiro, ainda estava apaixonado pela medicina... Ele parecia curioso com o fato de que os vampiros não poderiam procriar. Ele pensou, que se os corpos dos vampiros são imutáveis, então, uma vampira jamais poderia engravidar. "

"Faz sentido, afinal, o corpo de uma vampira nunca poderia mudar para acompanhar o desenvolvimento de uma criança em seu útero. " Alice continuou o raciocínio. Eu assenti, concordando.

"Ele pensou então, que os vampiros poderiam ter filhos, mas não com vampiras e sim com humanas, já que o corpo delas iria mudar, a gravidez poderia prosseguir... "

"Então, ele conheceu sua mãe? "

"Não. Ele testou a teoria com uma humana qualquer, a seduziu. " Eu sorri um pouco, tentando imaginar meu pai, que era desajeitado e introvertido demais para demonstrar sentimentos. Imagine tentando seduzir alguém. "Ela trabalhava em um laboratório na faculdade que ele ia estudar de madrugada... Ela engravidou depois de apenas uma relação sexual entre os dois. A gravidez foi acelerada, e meu pai não sabia lidar com tudo... Assim nasceu meu primeiro irmão, Caleb. A humana morreu, é claro. " Pensei em Caleb, e na última vez que o vira. Na verdade, seus gritos eram a última coisa que eu lembrava dele, ele tentou ficar do lado do meu pai quando nos encontramos com os Volturi naquele dia fatídico.

"Ele seduziu quantas mulheres? " Alice parecia particularmente chocada, e eu entendia isso. Até hoje eu ficava triste quando pensava nas humanas que morreram pelos delírios de cientista do meu pai.

"Duas. A segunda tentativa dele deu à luz a minha irmã mais velha, Kathy. E a terceira tentativa falhou, ele tentou interromper a gravidez para tentar salvar a mãe e acabou matando a criança e a mãe. " Meus olhos estavam se enchendo de lágrimas, eu não conseguia parar de pensar nas mulheres mortas...

"Até que ele conheceu sua mãe. "

"Sim. " Sorri, de modo involuntário. Minha mãe era um assunto bem nostálgico, mas triste ao mesmo tempo. "Charlie amava Renée, ele falou que sentia por ela o mais puro e profundo amor. Ela soube da verdadeira natureza dele e o aceitou como ele era. Meu pai tentou ficar longe da minha mãe, ele não queria engravidá-la. "

"Ela descobriu o que ele fazia? " Balancei a cabeça.

"Não, só descobriu depois que minha irmã Renesmee nasceu. Ele contou a ela que tivera um relacionamento com outra humana, e tivera com ela, Caleb e Kathy. Disse que ela morreu ao dar à luz aos dois, e como meus irmãos eram bem parecidos, minha mãe não desconfiou da história na época. "

"Como sua mãe era? " Alice tinha fechado os olhos. Acho que ela estava tentando visualizar a minha mãe.

"Tinha olhos azuis, cabelo loiro escuro... Muito gentil. Pacífica. Ela era uma daquelas pessoas que nascera para ser mãe e foi o que ela exigiu do meu pai. Queria ter um relacionamento completo, eles eram casados para todos os padrões. E meu pai tentou arriscar. "

"Como ele conseguiu salvar sua mãe? "

"Ele chamou outro vampiro, um amigo dele, para ajudar. Nunca soube que amigo era esse, nunca foi dito seu nome. Mas ele ajudou minha mãe no parto e ela sobreviveu, perdeu muito sangue, mas conseguiu sobreviver. " Eu lembrava de estar na barriga dela. Eram memórias turvas e distantes, mas eu lembrava que estava em um local quente e tinha uma voz doce que me embalava sempre.

"E então? " Alice estava me encarando, engoli em seco.

"Estava tudo indo bem, meu pai saía para trabalhar junto com seu amigo e nos deixava em casa. Caleb e Kathy sabiam da verdade e agiam como se não soubesse de nada. " Aqueles tempos foram perfeitos, éramos a família perfeita. Pena que era tudo uma mentira. "Tudo mudou quando Renesmee nasceu, ela tinha um dom. "

"Sério? Imagino como isso deve ter sido... "

"Meu pai estava extremamente feliz, é claro. Charlie fazia Renée feliz, ela adorava ser mãe e cuidar do nosso chalé, e quando Renesmee chegou, tudo ficou ainda mais perfeito. " Descansei minha mão na bochecha de Alice. "O talento de Renesmee era notável, quando ela tocava em você, poderia lhe mostrar o que ela estava pensando, suas lembranças, o que ela quisesse. " Pensei, em meio as minhas próprias lembranças.

"Eu não consigo imaginar como deu tudo errado. " Eu abaixei minha mão e respirei fundo de novo.

"Minha mãe descobriu, ela desconfiou quando meu pai pegou amostras de sangue de Renesmee. "

"Ela deve ter ficado furiosa. "

"Sim, meu pai acabou contando tudo. E o pior, ele admitiu que ainda estava fazendo mais de nós. Com outras mulheres. " Lágrimas escorriam dos meus olhos. Eu estava no alto da escada com Renesmee enquanto nossos pais gritavam da sala de estar.

"Mas, e o amigo dele? Porque ele não continuou seduzindo as mulheres ao invés do seu pai fazer isso? " Sua voz estava furiosa.

"Meu pai tinha o controle ideal e o amigo dele não. E para completar, meu pai foi proibido pela minha mãe de nos ver, em especial a Renesmee. Caleb e Kathy continuaram defendendo meu pai e acabaram deixando a casa para segui-lo. Foi difícil, Renesmee amava muito nosso pai, e se recusava a acreditar que ele poderia ter feito todas aquelas coisas. Então, aconteceu que meu pai foi traído. " Mais lágrimas escorriam agora, eu nunca contara aquela história para ninguém.

"O amigo dele o entregou para os Volturi, ele não queria mais ser apenas o subordinado do meu pai e sabia que Aro ficaria interessado na história toda. Quando os Volturi chegaram, destruíram nossa casa e fomos entregados diante a um grande número de testemunhas. "

"E como sobrou apenas você? Renesmee tinha talento, algo que Aro nunca deixa escapar. "

"Bem, meu pai se recusou a ser 'dominado' por Aro, ele não queria ser mandando pelos Volturi. Os meus irmãos, Caleb e Kathy estavam com ele, então foram condenados junto com ele. Eu e Renesmee fomos as últimas, Jane não conseguira me atingir com seu poder, e Aro ficou intrigado. Na verdade, nem eu mesma sabia que tinha um escudo. Renesmee nunca foi impedida de entrar na minha mente. " Solucei baixinho, lembrando do rosto da minha irmã.

"Aconteceu que Aro estendeu um convite a nós duas, mas no final, minha irmã nunca se juntaria a alguém que nosso pai rejeitou com toda sua força. Então ela gritou com Aro e disse que preferia morrer a se juntar a ele. Me lembro que ela olhou para mim, esperando que eu concordasse com tudo que ela dissera... Mas, eu não consegui. "

"Bella, você queria viver, apenas isso. "

"Eu deveria ter ficado do lado da minha irmã, mas eu estava profundamente magoada pelas mentiras do meu pai e dos meus irmãos, e eu estava me questionando que tipo de vida existia além daquela eu tinha. Eu nunca podia sair de casa, apenas tinha saído duas vezes até a cidade com minha mãe e fomos repreendidas por semanas por esses passeios. " Minha mãe havia levado Renesmee e eu para passear na cidade, fora a viagem mais interessante de todas. Muitas pessoas diferentes.

"Eu queria liberdade, então escolhi os Volturi. " Eu ri baixinho, _liberdade_ e _Volturi_. "Aro me aceitou como prêmio de consolação, ele queria mesmo Renesmee, mas meu dom ainda não descoberto despertou seu interesse com o tempo. "

"Ele sempre foi bom pra você? Como um pai? " Sua voz era cheia de dúvida.

"Acho que sim, me deixava ler e depois de alguns anos presa no castelo, aprendendo línguas e habilidades para garantir que eu viveria por aí sem levantar suspeitas, fui liberada para viajar para onde quisesse. Conheci lugares e vi muitas coisas. Conhecimento nunca me foi negado. " Bocejei no final da frase.

"Obrigada por me contar sua história, Bella. " Alice apertou minha mão na sua. "Eu sei que lembrar deve ser difícil. "

"Eu fico feliz de ter contado isso para alguém. " Dei de ombros e fechei meus olhos.

* * *

Pela manhã, Jéssica deu carona para Lauren e Ângela, elas precisavam se trocar para ir ao colégio. Alice continuou em casa comigo, ela havia corrido até sua casa enquanto dormíamos e trocou de roupa.

"Algum problema? " Questionei, ela estava me encarando de um modo estranho desde que eu acordei.

"Eu preciso confessar uma coisa. " Ela falou, parecendo muito envergonhada.

"O que você fez? " Perguntei, Alice não sabia que eu não conseguiria ficar chateada com ela, quando contei a ela sobre minha vida, estava depositando nela minha confiança e eu sabia que não poderia me arrepender.

"Contei sua história para minha família. " Eu sorri para ela.

"Eu já sabia que isso iria acontecer. Não se preocupe com isso. " Dei de ombros e joguei mais mel nas minhas panquecas. "Além do mais, eu planejava contar à Carlisle de qualquer forma. "

"Sério? Ele vai ficar feliz em saber disso. O tempo todo ele achou que você não confiava nele. "

"Eu confio, do meu jeito. Confio em todos vocês. " Pensei em Edward. "Eu deixei você me vestir hoje, quer prova de confiança maior? "

Alice sorriu, assim que as meninas foram embora, ela me empurrou em direção ao banheiro e disse que iria cuidar da minha roupa de hoje. E ela havia escolhido bem, uma calça jeans de cintura alta e uma blusa branca com bolinhas pretas. Eu não a deixei ir em casa e buscar os saltos que ela queria que eu usasse, e apenas estava com as minhas sapatilhas vermelhas.

"Não consigo imaginar. O que vai fazer em relação à Aro? "

"Estou pensando em ir visitá-lo, mas iria parecer suspeito, só faço isso no Natal. " Alice arqueou as sobrancelhas. "Aro gosta de trocar presentes. "

Alice riu. Enquanto lavava minha louça, pensei em contar à Alice sobre os diários e a minha teoria sobre o que Marcus provavelmente planejara ao me entregar os diários. Mas eu não sabia se deveria, e mesmo confiando nos Cullen, eu queria protege-los.

* * *

Alice pulou da caminhonete assim que eu estacionei, ela afirmou que estava com saudades de Jasper e saiu correndo. Abri a minha porta para sair e Edward estava ali, parecendo chateado.

"Edward, qual o problema? " Então foi por isso que Alice escapou da caminhonete tão depressa. Edward começou a entrar na caminhonete, me empurrou delicadamente para o lado do carona. Ligou a caminhonete novamente. " Edward? Temos aula, não podemos faltar. "

Ele sorriu para mim com minha última frase, foi impossível não sorrir de volta. Qual era o meu problema? Edward claramente queria falar comigo sobre alguma coisa importante, e eu sabia que tinha assuntos para esclarecer com ele.

"Pode me dizer para aonde vamos? Não? Ok. " Ele sorriu novamente e sua testa estava franzida, eu podia jurar que ele estava fazendo um bico. Virei o rosto, não querendo mais olhar para ele. Tão bonito. Isso era tão injusto. Peguei meu celular e meus fones na mochila, coloquei minha playlist favorita para tocar.

Edward estava saindo da cidade e eu não fazia mínima ideia do que ele queria com isso. Ele havia escutado minha história, Alice contou a toda família, ele poderia ter ficado chateado com o fato de Alice ter sido a primeira a saber, e não ele? Isso era possível.

A caminhonete parou, estávamos em uma estrada e eu podia ver uma placa indicando uma trilha para as montanhas. Iríamos caminhar?

"Porque não me contou sobre seu passado? " Sua voz era suave.

"Eu não tive coragem, pensei que me chamaria de egoísta. " Respondi, ainda ouvindo playlist. "Afinal, eu dei as costas para minha família e me juntei a um clã completamente desconhecido para mim naquela época. "

"Eu jamais faria isso. Não cabe a mim julgar você, eu não sou santo. " Ele olhou para e segurou minha mão. "Precisamos conversar sobre tudo que tem acontecido. "

Assenti e corei um pouco. Iríamos falar dos beijos?

"Eu gosto de você. " Admiti, corando.

"Eu também gosto de você. " Ele apertou minha mão. "Na verdade, acho que é mais que isso, eu sinto que estou apaixonado por você. " E eu pude jurar que naquele momento, meu coração parou e depois voltou a bater com o dobro da velocidade.

Olhei para ele, certa de que devia estar toda vermelha e com um sorriso bem grande.

"Eu estou apaixonada por você. " Admiti em voz alta, e senti meu peito mais leve, aquilo estava pesando dentro de mim. Nesse momento eu não queria pensar em Aro e nem nas consequências que meu relacionamento com Edward poderia causar a mim e a sua família.

Me virei em sua direção e ele tocou de leve em minha bochecha, sua mão fria estava deixando um rastro de fogo por onde passava, meu queixo, meus lábios, a ponta do meu nariz. Fechei os olhos, sorri, que ao fundo, eu ainda estava ouvindo música, Edward aproximou-se e senti seu hálito frio e depois seus lábios sob os meus.

 _Crawling back to you..._

O beijo foi diferente, eu senti isso. Edward estava transmitindo seus sentimentos para mim através do beijo... Minha mão tocou sua bochecha, deslizou para seu pescoço, segurei aqueles fios que ficavam perto de sua nuca, tão macios...

 _We could be together... If you wanted to..._

Eu subi em seu colo, não sabendo muito bem o que estava fazendo, tudo o que eu queria era estar o mais próximo dele quanto a física pudesse permitir. Minha mochila caiu no chão da picape com o movimento e eu não poderia ter me preocupado menos com este fato, suas mãos estavam nas minhas costas, puxando-me para ele, o que eu estava fazendo de bom grado. Eu queria ficar próxima dele.

Quando me faltava ar, ele desfazia o beijo e beijava meu pescoço, meus instintos gritaram nesse momento, para correr. Mas eu senti um prazer imenso naquilo, senti vontade de levantar os braços para permitir que ele tirasse minha blusa, eu estava muito curiosa, para saber se o contraste de nossas temperaturas seria ainda mais prazeroso. Mas me contive.

Não sei bem por quanto tempo ficamos nos beijando, mas ficamos naquela posição por um tempo. Eu estava sentada em seu colo, e minha cabeça estava em seu ombro e seus braços ainda estavam ao meu redor.

"Então, isso quer dizer que estamos juntos? " Perguntei baixinho.

"Achei que os beijos fossem uma afirmação do nosso recente compromisso. " Eu ri um pouco. Ele também.

No caminho para casa, Edward me contou tudo sobre sua família. Explicou melhor sobre o dom de Alice e sobre o seu, não fiquei muito surpresa, ele sempre pareceu que conseguia saber sempre o que todos queriam. Menos eu. Isso também não me surpreendeu, meu escudo já fora estudado por Aro e eu sabia ninguém poderia entrar na minha mente. Se o dom de Aro, era, de certa forma, semelhante ao de Edward, então Edward teria que se contentar em saber que nunca poderia ler meus pensamentos.

Ele me contou sua história, sobre como Carlisle o encontrou e como o guiou em sua nova vida, contou-me de forma superficial sobre a chegada de cada membro da família. Pediu desculpas por não poder compartilhar a história deles. Eu disse que não precisava se desculpar. A história de cada um é algo íntimo e privado, eu não poderia fazer Edward me contar.

Embora eu estivesse bem curiosa.

Edward deixou-me em casa e prometeu que voltaria logo depois de sua viagem de caça com seus irmãos. Ele me beijou profundamente e quando eu fechei a porta, fiquei encostada, tentando acalmar meu coração e parar de sorrir.

Com muita dificuldade, fui tomar banho. Tirei minhas roupas e liguei a torneira, hoje eu iria tomar banho de banheira. Enquanto procurava um prendedor de cabelo, olhei para tábua do assoalho, onde eu sabia que estavam os diários. E tive uma ideia. Edward ficaria o final de semana fora, eu ainda não estava com sede, então poderia passar meu final de semana lendo tudo. Puxei a tábua e peguei os pequenos livros. Iria ser um longo fim de semana.

* * *

 ** _N/A: Então... Até mais. :0_**


	9. Capítulo Oito

_**Wait a Minute**_

 _ **Título Traduzido**_ _: Espere Um Minuto_

 _ **Autora:**_ _Valerie Swan_

 _ **Rated: T**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence.**_ _ **Pertence a Stephenie Meyer.**_

 _ **A mim, somente o enredo.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 8 – Páginas ao Vento**_

Fiquei na banheira por um longo tempo, estava começando a sentir a sede chegar aos poucos, mas tinha certeza de que somente na próxima semana eu teria que caçar. A água da banheira estava rosada, dos sais de banho e cheia de espumas, eu apreciava esses momentos de paz, tentei não pensar na sede, pensei nos cadernos.

Estava com muito medo do que leria nos tais cadernos que Marcus me enviara, ele nunca havia enviado nada e isso queria dizer que era algo muito grave e de meu interesse. Sabia que seria um segredo nosso e que eu jamais poderia comentar isso com ele, embora eu quisesse muito.

A minha dúvida no momento era: Como ele conseguira esconder isso de Aro? Os três líderes sempre ficavam de mãos dadas, sempre prontos para compartilhar com Aro seus pensamentos mais profundos. Quem sabe Marcus convencera a si mesmo que era realmente um livro antigo que eu gostaria, isso poderia funcionar. Bem engenhoso. Afinal, nos meus anos com os Volturi, Marcus fora responsável por me ensinar sobre história, literatura, artes e música. Eu sabia falar várias línguas, como francês, italiano, inglês, português, porque ele tiver a paciência em me ensinar.

Eu estava confusa sobre as antigas donas dos cadernos. Principalmente sobre Heide, porque Heide? E porque Gianna? Sobre Gianna, eu até poderia entender. Mas, Heide?

Balancei a cabeça, como se eu pudesse espantar esses pensamentos desagradáveis. Apoiei minha cabeça na banheira e fechei os olhos. Toquei meus lábios, pareciam levemente inchados e sensíveis. Pensei em Edward.

 _Ele é meu_ , pensei com malícia.

Bem, tínhamos um compromisso. Sorri comigo mesma. Namorar era uma palavra fraca, não conseguia abranger o laço que os unia agora. Lembrei de meu pai, no passado, comentando sobre minha mãe. Ele não escondia o fato de que já tivera outra em sua vida, Caleb e Kathy eram prova disso, mas minha mãe fora diferente para ele, era o que Charlie sempre dizia.

 _Vampiros só se apaixonam uma vez, e então, permanecem apaixonados pela mesma pessoa para sempre_. Algo mudava dentro deles e desde então, nunca mais poderiam ser os mesmos. Para Edward era assim, tinha certeza. Então, para mim era a mesma coisa também.

* * *

Saí do banho e peguei shorts e um suéter bem grande, o tecido grosso cobria meus shorts completamente, prendi meu cabelo ainda molhado e olhei para as coisas em cima da minha cama. Os cadernos e a caixa de joias. Abri a caixa e peguei a gargantilha que chamou minha atenção mais cedo, _é bonita,_ pensei. E coloquei no meu pescoço, a gargantilha reluzia e percebi que tinha pequenos cristais negros incrustados ao longo do colar e um pingente em formato de estrela reluzia. Aquilo definitivamente era um diamante azul.

Porque Aro tinha bom gosto para joias? Se elas fossem feias, assim eu poderia negar-me o desgosto de usar seus presentes, mas eu gostava delas, apesar serem extravagantes.

Desci as escadas com os cadernos nas mãos, peguei meu notebook no escritório e deixei tocar a minha playlist¹ favorita. Peguei o caderno antigo primeiro, deitei no meu tapete e respirei fundo antes de abri-lo.

O registro começou em 1940. Heide escrevia mensalmente sobre sua vida, sua rotina era muito tediosa e ela costumava perder a noção do tempo com frequência (Por isso não escrevia diariamente), a maioria das páginas eram sobre ideias que ela tinha para atrair vítimas para Volterra.

Enquanto lia, pensei em tudo que sabia sobre Heide, ela era bem antiga, do século XVI, Aro me contara que ela e eu tínhamos coisas em comuns, fomos _poupadas_. Segundo Aro, Heide pertencia a um clã composto somente de mulheres, o clã estava muito grande e atraindo a atenção. Heide tinha uma mente decente e nobre, segundo ele. Eu não acreditava nisso.

Ela parou de escrever em dezembro de 1942 e pulou direto para abril de 1943.

 _ **Abril de 1943**_

 _O tempo passa muito rápido, tão rapidamente que perco a noção do tempo. Aqui no castelo, todos estão animados e ansiosos, um julgamento está por vir. Um vampiro apareceu aqui e entregou um amigo seu, embora o delito do vampiro não tenha sido informado, não parece tão complicado._

 _Aro geralmente costuma mandar Jane e o resto da guarda principal imediatamente, mas ele está sondando este caso em especial. Imagino que exista alguém talentoso._

 _Espero que seja uma mulher bem bonita para ajudar-me a atrair comida, estou tão entediada de fazer todo trabalho sozinha..._

O resto da página foi dedicado a reclamações sobre seu aposento não ser grande o suficiente e que embora ela esperasse que fosse uma mulher, que a vampira ficasse em outro local. Suspirei, Heide era bem superficial.

 _ **Março de 1943**_

 _Alguns membros da guarda foram mortos hoje. Dois, para ser exata. Era um casal que ousou fazer comentários sobre a eficiência da guarda e Aro teve que se pronunciar. Disse que o vampiro que burlou as regras, era muito esperto e cada movimento nosso deveria ser calculado._

 _Meu mestre parecia bem preocupado, mas acredito que tudo de passava de encenação. Hoje, antes da refeição, meus três senhores estavam de mãos dadas, Jane, Alec e Félix também estavam por perto e pareciam alegres._

 _Imagino que a punição do tal vampiro esteja próxima e tudo esteja de acordo com o plano, eles sempre ficam felizes quando acham vampiros fazendo algo de errado. Tenho pena de quem quer que seja. Todos devem nos temer._

Então, tudo foi planejado. Percebi que algumas lágrimas estavam escorrendo e as limpei, eu sempre desconfiei, aquilo tudo acontecera rápido demais. Apareceram na nossa casa e nos levaram, sabiam onde cada um estava e nos arrastaram até o local da execução com muita rapidez. Os próximos meses, para Heide, foram repletos de tédio, levava a refeição de seus metres e reclamava sobre sua falta de informação sobre o que estava acontecendo.

Ela mantinha um caso com Alec às vezes e ela reclamou (Falou mal de Alec durante dez páginas) sobre sua recusa ao lhe contar sobre o vampiro transgressor.

 _ **Junho de 1943**_

 _Acabei de receber uma carte de um remetente desconhecido, abri e vi que é de Victoria. Ela me informou que encontrou um companheiro, James, e que agora encontra-se muito feliz. Senti uma pontada de inveja, mas fiquei feliz pela minha pequena amiga sorrateira._

 _Admiro Victoria profundamente, minha admiração se deve ao fato de ter conseguido fugir dos Volturi quando Aro encontrou nosso clã. Isso é algo raro de acontecer. Mas, voltando para assuntos mais importantes, o nosso castelo está vazio, bem, tirando os guardas que protegem as esposas dos mestres, o castelo encontra-se deserto._

 _Isso significa que não tenho que trabalhar tanto para as refeições. Algo extremamente satisfatório para mim._

Será que era a mesma Victoria? É claro que é, quais as chances de existir outra Victoria com um companheiro chamado James? Então, aí está a ligação que preciso. Mas, será que Marcus sabia disso ou foi uma mera coincidência? Suspirei, este diário não parece promissor no quesito de responder perguntas.

 _ **Agosto de 1943**_

 _Nem vi o tempo passar, isso está cada vez mais frequente. Estou feliz porque mestre Aro me deixou saber do segredo. Os mestres e a guarda voltaram com uma humana, foi o que eu e o restante dos que ficaram pensaram, mas mestre Aro explicou-me que a moça é uma híbrida._

 _Metade humana e metade vampira, concebida por uma humana que manteve relações com um vampiro. Isso me parecia tão impossível e eu estava duvidando, até que vi a híbrida com mestre Marcus na biblioteca. Aparentemente, mestre Marcus se ofereceu para ensinar a moça._

 _Pergunto-me qual será seu talento. Além do motivo obvio para Aro mantê-la, afinal, ela é um espécime raro, mas sendo assim, ele poderia escolher uma humana e achar um vampiro com um controle bom o suficiente para ter relações com a mulher e não matá-la. Meu mestre sempre tem planos... Imagino o que será que ele planejou para a garota._

Heide tinha razão, sentei-me e cruzei as pernas. Aro gostou de mim, porque eu apresentava um talento em potencial. O escudo. Mas, ele poderia muito bem ter criado seus próprios híbridos. Ele poderia estar fazendo isso agora mesmo, a última vez que passei um longo tempo com os Volturi foi há mais de trinta anos.

Li o resto do caderno, mas sempre que eu era mencionada, era um comentário superficial, sobre minha aparência e sobre sua alegria ao ver que Jane sentia inveja do afeto de Aro comigo. O diário terminava em Maio de 1997. Nada que pudesse me interessar, então, o que eu poderia aproveitar desse diário?

Bem, agora eu sabia Aro planejou o 'julgamento' de meu pai e o resto de minha família. Sabia que Victoria pertencera ao mesmo clã que Heide, sendo assim, as duas mantinham um vínculo. É possível que as duas mantenham contato até hoje, se elas ainda mantem a amizade, Heide poderia muito bem ficar sabendo de algo e avisar Victoria, nesse diário, aprendi que Heide é curiosa e não suporta perceber que está por fora dos planos de seus mestres.

Fui preparar uma xícara de café, enquanto a água esquentava na cafeteira, percebi que eu não sabia qual seria meu próximo passo. Eu poderia informar a Aro que eu já havia cumprido minha missão e eliminado todos os recém-criados da área, aproveitando assim, para sondar o humor de Aro, se ele desconfiava de alguma coisa sobre os pacotes que Marcus me enviara. Sim! Isso seria uma excelente ideia.

Corri para o meu quarto e procurei meu celular, ele ainda estava com carga o suficiente. Peguei meu notebook na sala de estar e fui para a cozinha, minha xícara de café estava pronta.

Sentei-me em um dos banquinhos e enviei um e-mail para Gianna. Eu não possuía o número de Aro, sempre sabia que as chamadas eram suas porque o identificador de chamadas dizia 'número privado'.

Enviei o e-mail, solicitando que Aro me ligasse.

 _De: Isabella Swan_

 _Assunto: Missão_

 _Para: Gianna T._

 _Informe ao mestre Aro que gostaria que ele entrasse em contato, gostaria de lhe dar detalhes sobre minha missão e agradecer pelo meu generoso presente._

E para completar, liguei a webcam do notebook, e tirei uma foto minha. Editei a foto e deixei apenas do meu queixo para baixo, exibindo a gargantilha que eu estava usando. Aro iria gostar disso, e anexei a foto ao e-mail.

Tomei minha xícara lentamente, estava muito quente e esperei apenas quinze minutos. Meu celular começou a vibrar e vi 'número restrito' na tela.

"Mestre Aro? " Fiz a voz mais doce que poderia.

"Isabella, minha querida. Gianna me mostrou a foto que enviou. Fico feliz que esteja apreciando seu presente. "

"Eu gostei de todas as joias, mas esta é de longe minha favorita, não consigo tirar do pescoço de tão linda que é. " Menti. "E quero que saiba que cumpri minha missão. "

Houve uma pausa, e quando voltou a falar, Aro parecia cauteloso. Eu sabia que Marcus e Caius estavam ouvindo.

"Como sabe que cumpriu? " Sua pergunta era educada.

"Eu mapeei as cidades da península e não achei mais nenhum recém-criado. Enquanto caçava o último, tive o desprazer de encontrar a criadora. " Acrescentei, sabendo que Aro iria acabar sabendo de meu encontro com Victoria, era melhor eu mesma contar.

"Interessante, a criadora foi educada com você? "

"Bem, ela mostrou respeito. Sabe que não se deve mexer conosco, mestre. " Disse, tentando soar elogiosa. "Ela parecia desgostosa, então, o que eu já desconfiava, sobre ter destruído a todos seus vampiros, me foi confirmado. "

"Eu aprecio sua competência. A criadora falou algo mais para você? "

"Não, mestre. Ela se apresentou, seu nome é Victoria e depois comentou, bem contrariada, sobre a morte de suas criações. " Comentei. " Mestre, posso fazer uma pergunta? "

"Certamente. " Sua voz estava ansiosa.

"Porque a Victoria não parecia suspeita em me ver? "

Houve uma pausa e eu sabia que Aro estava medindo suas palavras.

"Victoria possuía amigos aqui dentro do castelo. Mas, não se preocupe, sei que gosta do seu anonimato e nós cuidaremos disso para você. " Amigos no castelo? Heide! Então, ela certamente contou a Victoria.

"Obrigada mestre Aro, eu aprecio que se preocupe com meus sentimentos sobre tudo. " Tentei soar o mais agradecida possível, e pensei em Marcus. "Mais uma coisa, agradeça a mestre Marcus pelos clássicos britânicos que me enviou. Eu adorei. "

"Vou informar à ele. Tenha um bom mês, querida. " E desligou.

Fiquei segurando o celular por um tempo, respirei fundo e depois fui até o quarto colocar meu celular para carregar. De repente, eu queria chorar, não havia percebido que estava uma pilha de nervos, olhei para a minha janela, pensei nas possibilidades e apenas pulei.

* * *

Corri com todas as minhas forças, meu objetivo era chegar até Esme e obter um abraço, aquele abraço materno cheio de carinho e de promessas de que tudo ficaria bem. Eu estava tão tensa, cada palavra do meu pequeno teatro com Aro que eu relembrava, sentia-me a pior das pessoas. Quando foi que me tornei suicida? Brincar com Aro daquela forma! Eu deveria ser uma pessoa melhor e pensar nos Cullen e em mim mesma, minha liberdade estava em jogo. Muita coisa poderia acontecer se eu desse um passo em falso e Aro descobrisse tudo aquilo.

Assim que pisei no gramado dos Cullen, vi que Alice estava me esperando de braços abertos. Abracei minha amiga, chorando e soluçando compulsivamente, ela me segurou fortemente contra seu peito e percebi que estava me carregando para dentro da casa.

"Alice, estou toda suja, vou manchar os tapetes. " Resmunguei em meio a soluços, ela tremeu um pouco. Ótimo, ela estava rindo.

"Não se preocupe com isso. " Ela me largou na sala de estar, onde Esme já nos esperava. Assim que Alice me soltou, corri para Esme, que me deu o abraço que eu estava esperando ansiosamente.

"Vai ficar tudo bem. " Sussurrou e meu choro aumentou.

* * *

Depois de algumas horas chorando, eu estava sentada no sofá dos Cullen, de banho tomado e com roupas limpas. Rosalie estava lendo uma revista e Alice estava penteando meu cabelo. Esme estava na cozinha, eu neguei e afirmei que não estava com fome, mas ela estava insistindo em fazer algo para eu jantar.

Ninguém questionou meu choro. Os homens da casa estavam fora, caçando.

"Linda gargantilha. " Encarei Rosalie, que havia desistido da revista e agora estava com um olhar que eu aprendi a reconhecer. Me estudando, analisando, tentando me entender.

"Obrigada. Foi um presente. " Toquei o diamante azul em formato de estrela, a pedra estava fria e por um momento consegui imaginar Aro guardando a gargantilha na caixa. Tremi.

"Você o chama de mestre ou algo do tipo? " Ela questionou enquanto analisava as unhas, como se estivesse comentando o clima. Eu sabia a quem ela estava se referindo.

"Rosalie! " Alice sibilou.

"Às vezes. " Dei de ombros, ignorando Alice. "Eu pertenço ao clã dele, de qualquer forma, preciso mostrar respeito. "

"Interessante, então não te incomoda que ele muitas vezes tenha cometido atos repugnantes para conseguir poder? "

"É claro que me incomoda, mas o que eu poderia fazer para impedi-lo? " Ela deu de ombros e ligou a tv. Eu entendia a reprovação de Rosalie comigo, eu representava um perigo e ela sabia muito bem disso e não tentava esconder.

"Não dê atenção para Rose, ela fica resmungando sobre assuntos que não são da _nossa_ conta. " Me ajeitei no sofá para ficar de frente para Alice.

"É claro que é da conta de vocês, Alice. " Segurei a ponta do suéter azul que Alice colocara em mim. "Sabe muito bem o que pode acontecer quando Aro descobrir sobre vocês. "

"Não é como se ele fosse nos obrigar a participar da guarda. " Ela revirou os olhos para mim, eu bufei. Para uma vidente, ela deveria ser mais esperta.

"Mas, ficariam sob os olhares dele e isso é a pior coisa do mundo. " Toquei a pedra fria novamente e soltei o suéter. "Acredita que ele sempre sabe meu endereço e o número do meu telefone celular? Não importa quantas vezes eu me mude ou troque de telefone? " Ele sempre iria conseguir me achar e se eu os deixasse, iria ficar de olho em mim para sempre, rastreando meus passos por toda a eternidade.

Alice puxou minhas mãos e as entrelaçou nas suas.

"Sabe que pode se livrar desse clã a qualquer momento, certo? Você não é prisioneira deles e nem lhes deve nada. " Balancei a cabeça.

"Aí que você erra, ele me poupou. Eu poderia estar morta junto com meus familiares se eu não tivesse me juntado a guarda naquele momento. " Este argumento ela não conseguiu revidar.

"Venha jantar, Bella. " Esme falou de dentro da cozinha, soltei minhas mãos e fui até o cômodo de onde vinha um aroma maravilhoso. Escolhi um lugar na mesa e Esme colocou diante de mim um prato com sopa.

Enquanto eu comia, Esme estava ao meu lado, seu olhar sob mim não era incômodo. Pelo contrário, eu gostava de saber que ela estava ali, cuidando de mim, embora eu jamais fosse admitir isso em voz alta.

"Na minha cabeça, você se sente dependente dos Volturi por achar que é sozinha nesse mundo. " Comentou, bem baixinho. Olhei para ela e quase engasguei com a sopa, seu olhar era sofredor. "Não precisa deles, não precisa do dinheiro deles e nem da falsa ideia de família que eles lhe oferecem, você tem a nós. "

Desviei meu olhar do seu e continuei tomando a sopa e sentindo minhas lágrimas escorrendo pelas minhas bochechas. Esme parecia ser capaz de ler minha mente e nesse momento, tudo o que eu mais queria era aceitar sua proposta. Mas eu não poderia fazê-lo no momento, assuntos inacabados me prendiam aos Volturi e eu deveria resolvê-los antes de deixá-los.

"Essa oferta vai estar disponível para você pelo tempo que achar necessário. " Então, ela beijou minha testa e recolheu meu prato vazio. Deixando-me mais feliz do que eu pensara ser possível, essa oferta serviria se incentivo para eu conseguir resolver meus assuntos e o mistério que estava se estendendo à minha frente.

Levantei e fui até Esme, que estava colocando o prato na lava-louça, abracei-a por trás e cheirei seu cabelo macio.

"Eu vou aceitar sua proposta, não ajuda, mas quando eu estiver pronta para cortar meus laços com eles. " E a soltei, voltando para a sala de estar onde Alice estava.

Algumas horas depois, quando estava quase amanhecendo, Alice puxou-me para a região sul da casa. Ela abriu as portas de vidro e ficamos sentadas nos degraus da varanda dos fundos, pensei que ela queria observar o nascer do sol comigo, mas depois de alguns minutos, ouvi passos e depois de alguns segundos, observei Edward e Carlisle pularem o rio que não ficava muito distante de onde estávamos.

Corri até ele, com meus pés ainda descalços e me lancei em seus braços. Ele me pegou no ar e me girou, pensei na cena do filme que eu assistira com Alice e as meninas e ri alto. Ele me acompanhou na risada e depois de algum tempo, me soltou. Carlisle estava nos observando de longe com um sorriso no rosto, e Jasper e Emmett estavam logo atrás. Pareciam dois irmãos bagunceiros, brincando e provocando um ao outro. _Isso sim é uma família_ , pensei.

* * *

¹ Playlist da Bella:

\- Feeling Good (Nina Simone)

\- Cosmic Love (Florence and The Machine)

\- Legendary Lovers (Katy Perry)

\- Animal (Neon Trees)

\- Rain (Taeyeon)

\- Angel (The Weeknd)

* * *

 ** _N/A: Esse final foi meio... Chato? Eu não tive tempo essa semana e comecei um capítulo novo e cheio de intrigas, mas não consegui relacioná-lo a esse. Vou adaptá-lo e postar amanhã, deixem seus reviews._**

 ** _Gente, recebi somente três reviews e isso, bem, está me desanimando muito._**

 ** _Até mais_**

 ** _Valerie_**


	10. Capítulo Nove

_**Wait a Minute**_

 _ **Título Traduzido**_ _: Espere Um Minuto_

 _ **Autora:**_ _Valerie Swan_

 _ **Rated: T**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence.**_ _ **Pertence a Stephenie Meyer.**_

 _ **A mim, somente o enredo.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 9 – Páginas ao Vento (Parte 2)**_

A família toda estava observando, cheios de expectativa, menos Edward.

"Isso é desnecessário, Emmett, não pode simplesmente acreditar nas palavras dela? " Emmett, que estava na minha frente, cruzou os braços e bateu um dos pés como se fosse uma criança mimada.

"Eu acredito na minha nova irmãzinha, mas estou curioso, todos nós estamos. " Falou, enquanto se aproximava e colocava seu braço enorme nos meus ombros.

"Deixe-o Edward, eu quero lutar um pouco também. " Edward e sua repreensão foram desaparecendo à medida que minhas palavras foram sendo absorvidas. "Quero saber se sou boa ou ruim. " Embora eu já tivesse certeza de qual seria a resposta, eu havia treinando muito.

Ele não falou nada, apenas se afastou e voltou para onde a família estava, na varanda dos fundos, nos observando divertidos. Emmett se afastou e entrou em posição de ataque. Fiz o mesmo e ele sorriu para mim, aquilo estava sendo muito divertido. Bem diferente de quando Demetri me treinava, lembro que passava horas e horas treinando com ele, que só se dava por satisfeito quando eu chegava perto de arrancar algum membro dele.

"Pronta? " Sua voz exprimia sua alegria, eu assenti, assim que terminei de balançar a cabeça, Emmett estava vindo em minha direção.

Estava atacando pelos lados, sempre procurando uma abertura em minha defesa, mas eu era mais astuta, embora meus movimentos fossem mais lentos. Todos seus métodos de ataque eram de meu conhecimento, sabia qual fraqueza ele procurava em cada ataque, desviei de quase todos.

Ele pareceu saber que eu fingiria pular e desviaria para tentar puxar seus braços para acabar com seu equilíbrio, então eu recebi uma rasteira e caí. Minha cabeça bateu no chão e Edward estava de repente sob mim.

"Está bem? " Perguntou enquanto eu me levantava.

"Estou sim, apenas bati a cabeça. Nada de mais. " Tirei a grama que estava no meu pescoço e pernas. Senti algo úmido escorrendo pela minha nuca e sabia que havia cortado em algum ponto do meu couro cabeludo.

"Você está sangrando. " Acusou-me, revirei os olhos para ele.

"Meus cortes se curam bem rápidos, volte para a varanda, não acabamos aqui. " Ele suspirou e voltou para seu lugar, Jasper riu e Alice também.

"Vamos de novo. " Gritei para Emmett, que não deixou sua diversão ser abalada pelo meu ferimento, gostava disso nele.

Dessa vez, não deixei Emmett atacar, corri até ele e ataquei pelos lados. Ele era muito grande e eu claramente, três vezes menor, depois de ficar tentando atacá-lo pelo mesmo padrão, Emmett achou que eu faria o mesmo movimento circular, mas não, eu deslizei por debaixo de suas pernas e subi em suas costas.

Quando minhas mãos tocaram seu pescoço, ele estava rindo e eu também. Desci de suas costas e ele me abraçou.

"Isso foi bem divertido, baixinha. " E colocou seu braço no meu ombro novamente. "O que acha dela, Jasper? "

Jasper estava ao nosso lado em um segundo, avaliando-me, suas cicatrizes me impressionavam como sempre, tinha certeza de que ele já me pegara analisando suas cicatrizes e quem sabe já até estivesse acostumado com minha análise. Eu já vira alguns como ele pelo castelo em Volterra, mas Jasper era de longe o mais impressionante.

"Os ataques delas são fluidos, eu acredito que você tenha sido instruída a sempre atacar primeiro. Certo? " Seus olhos estavam fixos em mim, assenti. "Ela consegue controlar seu oponente melhor, a vantagem está em seu tamanho e no fato dela conseguir distrair o oponente. "

"Ela fez Emmett pensar que usaria o mesmo padrão várias e várias vezes, e quando percebeu que Emmett já analisando seu próximo movimento, o mudou por um golpe inusitado, quem lhe ensinou isso? " Jasper estava me analisando e eu senti o desconforto de sempre quando tinha que citar os Volturi.

"Demetri e Félix. " Comentei, mantive a voz suave, para que não notassem meu desconforto. Uma onde calma me invadiu e eu sabia que Jasper e seu dom peculiar estavam agindo em mim. "A maioria dos guardas me achavam lenta demais, porém, Demetri me ajudou muito e Félix também, aprendi a identificar métodos de ataque com os dois. "

Rosalie bufou e eu encolhi meus ombros, Esme decidiu interferir.

"Hoje vocês têm aula, certo? Bella, você precisa de carona para casa para se trocar ou vai se arrumar aqui mesmo? " Balancei a cabeça

"Eu prefiro me trocar em casa, Esme, mas obrigada mesmo assim. " Enquanto falava, fui até Edward, que ainda estava na varanda, com um olhar preocupado.

"Nos vemos na aula. " E lhe dei um abraço, me afastei e saí correndo antes que Edward pudesse responder ou me abraçar de volta, pulei o pequeno rio e comecei meu caminho até casa.

Estava arrependida por não ter dado tempo para Edward falar alguma coisa, ele provavelmente estaria preocupado com meu ferimento, mesmo que já estivesse curado. Eu sabia que sempre iria me sentir desconfortável quando falasse sobre meus companheiros de clã. Mas, agora que eu estava parando para analisar, Aro sempre me tratou como uma espécie de diamante a ser lapidado. Quando eu triunfava sob meus desafios, eu era bem recompensada, e quando falhava, via em seu olhar uma espécie de decepção. Era mais que isso, na verdade, parecia arrependimento.

Os Cullen não eram assim, hoje foi a primeira vez que eu participei de luta de 'brincadeira', nem sabia que isso poderia existir. Comecei a rir, lembrando do quão divertido fora, entrei pela janela do meu quarto e fui tomar meu banho.

Me sentia extremamente tentada a aceitar a oferta de Esme, eu não tinha dúvidas de que minha vida seria recheada de momentos divertidos e felizes como este breve momento que tive. Dobrei as roupas emprestadas de Alice que eu estava usando, tomei um banho rápido, com a água bem gelada como sempre.

Peguei uma calça jeans escura e estava indecisa entre qual blusa usar, então, apenas fui ao banheiro e peguei o suéter escuro que Alice havia me emprestado, não faria mal usar novamente. Toquei a gargantilha, a pedra fria do pingente me lembrou que eu ainda tinha desafios a enfrentar, peguei meu celular e desci as escadas.

Soltei um grito ao perceber que tinha alguém na minha cozinha.

"Edward! Que susto! " Corri para abraça-lo, percebi que ele estava rindo. Já era a segunda vez que eu estava sendo surpreendida, meus pensamentos estavam de distraindo ao ponto de eu não conseguir mais prestar atenção as coisas ao meu redor.

"Pensei que você nunca ficasse surpresa. " Brincou, e acariciou minha bochecha, comecei a corar a partir da ponta de seus dedos. Ele estava com outra roupa, camisa verde escura e calcas jeans pretas, ele havia corrido até aqui, como parecia tão imaculado?

"Eu estava distraída, não quero me atrasar para a aula. " Ele me soltou e voltou para a bancada da cozinha, percebi que tinha uma xícara com café e um pote cheio de bolinhos de chuva. Sentei em um dos banquinhos e peguei um bolinho.

"Esme mandou os bolinhos e eu fiz o café, você demorou no banho e tive tempo para fazer. " Peguei a xícara com cuidado e fiquei ainda mais vermelha ao pensar em Edward na mesma casa que eu... Enquanto eu estava no banho, era um sentimento diferente, _desejo?_

Provei o café um pouco receosa e percebi que estava bom. Edward estava me encarando, malicioso.

"Desde quando você sabe fazer café? " Minha boca estava cheia de bolinho e alguns farelos caíram na bancada, tentei ficar constrangida por aquilo, mas os bolinhos estavam muito bons e eu não conseguiria sentir culpa por come-los tão depressa.

"Esme explicou-me como fazia, foi mais fácil do que o esperado. " Edward continuou me observando comer, devorei mais três bolinhos e terminei meu café, Edward estava pronto para pegar a minha xícara vazia e lavar. Me levantei e fui até ele.

"Deixei isso comigo. " Peguei a xícara de suas mãos e fui até a pia lavar, os dedos frios dele passaram de leve pela minha gargantilha.

"Não lhe incomoda usar isso? " Sua voz era abafada e percebi que ele estava sendo muito cuidadoso com suas palavras.

"Não pelos motivos que você pensa, é mais como um lembrete das coisas que eu tenho que fazer. " Dei de ombros e virei de frente para ele. Seus olhos estavam intensos como sempre e ainda preocupados.

"A sua missão? "

"É algo que vai além dela, coisas que preciso descobrir. " Tentei soar desinteressada, mas ele notou que eu fiquei tensa.

"Parece perigoso. "

"É algo necessário. " Coloquei meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço e o beijei, ele pareceu surpreso e eu também estava surpresa comigo mesma.

O beijo serviria para distrair Edward, sabia que ele iria oferecer ajuda se continuássemos a falar do assunto e a última coisa que quero é envolve-lo ainda mais no assunto. Ele segurou minha cintura e me levantou, eu estava sentada na bancada na cozinha e ele entre minhas pernas, em um impulso estranho, coloquei minhas pernas ao seu redor, puxando-o para ainda mais perto de mim.

Minhas mãos estavam entre os fios de seu cabelo macio e eu estava desejando que nunca mais tivesse que tirá-las de lá, suas mãos grandes seguravam fortemente minha cintura, meus pulmões estavam gritando para que eu respirasse, mas eu não queria parar.

Minha cabeça começou a girar, Edward segurou minhas costas antes que eu batesse minha cabeça em um dos armários da cozinha.

"Está bem? " Assenti e passei a mão pelo meu cabelo, ele ainda estava molhado do meu banho.

"Eu só fiquei sem ar. " Edward parecia preocupado, então segurei sua mão. "Você costuma ter esse efeito sob mim. " Disse e ele sorriu.

"Não sei se acho isso bom ou ruim. " Eu desci da bancada e fui até a sala de estar, peguei minha mochila que estava jogada no sofá e verifiquei se estava com tudo que precisava. Celular. Chaves. Carteira. Tudo bem.

"Você tem um diário? " Edward perguntou, com o diário de Heide nas mãos. Corri até ele e puxei o caderno de suas mãos, depois de alguns segundos, percebi que havia sido um pouco rude.

"Sinto muito. É que... É algo particular. " Virei-me de costas e tentei engolir a onda de culpa que estava me consumindo, nem tínhamos começado um relacionamento direito e eu já possuía muitos segredos.

"Eu que peço desculpas, é algo bem íntimo seu, eu não deveria ter pego. " E colocou uma mão no meu ombro, relaxei sob seu toque.

"Tudo bem, eu sou um pouco paranoica com essas coisas. " Dei uma risada um tanto nervosa, peguei minha mochila em cima do sofá e coloquei o caderno dentro, se eu não saísse de casa agora, acabaria contando algo a Edward.

"Pronto para a escola? " Perguntei enquanto abria a porta, ele riu do meu falso entusiasmo.

* * *

Todo mundo viu quando Edward desceu da caminhonete e em menos de cinco minutos, boatos de que Edward Cullen havia chegado à escola com Isabella Swan estavam a todo vapor. Tentei ignorar a maioria, no entanto, já estava começando a perder a paciência com os comentários que deveriam ser apenas cochichos entre meninas, mas eu ouvia tudo claramente.

Edward parecia tranquilo, quem sabe ouvir os pensamentos das pessoas já estivessem o preparado para esse tipo de coisa, ele andou tranquilamente pelo corredor e me esperou enquanto eu pegava meu livro de Inglês no armário.

"Está chateada? " Perguntou enquanto me acompanhava para minha primeira aula. Dei de ombros.

"Não, apenas não gosto de fofocas e nem de gente que sente prazer em fazer fofocas. " Respondi com ênfase na palavra _fofoca_.

"Então, porque é amiga de Jessica e Lauren? Todos sabem que elas são as fontes de toda e qualquer fofoca desse colégio. " Edward havia tocado em um ponto que eu não havia pensado.

"Digamos que sou mais amiga de Ângela do que delas duas. Se Ângela ainda é amigas delas, deve ter algum motivo, e eu quero saber qual. " Parei em frente a porta da minha primeira aula e Edward parecia estar se divertindo ao extremo.

"Espero que esteja pronta para responder as perguntas de Jéssica. " Falou e deu uma risada, acabei sorrindo também.

"Eu também espero. " Ele riu mais uma vez e beijou minha testa. Fiquei observando suas costas bem delineadas até que ele virou no corredor.

Entrei na sala e literalmente, todos me encararam. Fui para o meu lugar o mais rápido que pude e tentei ignorar os olhares dos meus colegas de classe. A medida que a aula avançava, professor parecia completamente alheio as conversas paralelas durante sua explicação sobre os clássicos do século XIX, alunos cochichavam e trocavam mensagem de texto. Nesse momento, meu celular vibrou, peguei o aparelho e eu havia recebido duas mensagens de texto de um número desconhecido.

A primeira mensagem só possuía um anexo, era uma foto de uma pulseira cheia de pingentes, pareciam moedas. A segunda mensagem dizia: _Seu próximo presente, solicito que venha busca-lo pessoalmente._

Meu corpo se tencionou sob a cadeira, ele queria que eu fosse a Volterra? Guardei meu celular rapidamente, tentei escrever o que o professor estava dizendo, mas minhas mãos estavam trêmulas. Podia sentir o martelar da minha pulsação no meu ouvido, eu estava prestar a ter um surto de pânico. Será que eu fora descoberta?

Alguém bateu na porta, o professor suspirou e abriu a porta, revelando ninguém mais e ninguém menos que Alice.

"Professor, importa-se de liberar a Bella? São problemas familiares. " Sua voz era doce e educada, o professor começou a suar. Se eu não estivesse tão nervosa, teria rido.

"Não sabia que você e a Srta. Swan eram parentes. " Comentou, mas pelo seu olhar eu sabia que já estava liberada, comecei a juntar minhas coisas em uma velocidade normal. Todos da sala estavam encarando a mim e Alice, as fofocas no refeitório seriam muitas hoje.

"Primas de 2° grau. " Alice respondeu, lhe dando um sorriso, revirei os olhos para ela.

"Obrigada por me liberar, professor. " E saí da sala com Alice, assim que a porta se fechou, as lágrimas estavam rolando pelas minhas bochechas. Alice deveria ter visto algo, se ela estava aqui. "O que você viu? " Perguntei enquanto ela me arrastava pelos corredores.

"Você em Volterra. Com Edward. "

"O que? " Não. Não mesmo. Eu jamais iria expor Edward a tanto perigo, seria loucura e iria contra tudo que eu queria nesse momento.

"A pulseira é um aviso, Bella. Ela tem 30 pingentes em formato de moedas de prata. "

"Aro sabe. " Parei no meio do corredor.

"Sim, ele não vai ataca-la. Não há motivo para você ser punida, mas ele vai lhe dar isso como um aviso para não se meter em seus assuntos. " Aro sempre fora teatral, eu não estava esperando menos que 30 moedas de prata, então, ele me deixaria livre depois de me ameaçar?

"Ele vai me deixar livre? " A alegria em minha voz era indiscutível.

"Acredito que sim, ele parece decidido. " Alice colocou as mãos em meus ombros e disse com uma voz muito séria. "Ele parece indeciso sobre uma coisa, vai lhe dar sua liberdade, mas vai cobrar algo em troca. "

"No que ele está pensando? "

"Não consigo ver, mas acredito que seja algo relacionado a sua espécie, eu vejo tudo embaçado. " Embaçado? " Eu não consigo ver sua espécie muito bem, hoje de manhã, quando lutou com Emmett, se você fosse humana, eu teria conseguido ver que você levaria uma rasteira, mas não conseguir ver você caindo, apenas vi você no chão com o sangue escorrendo. "

"Então, você só vê o final e não o percurso. " Ela assentiu e quando chegamos no estacionamento, Edward estava no Volvo, esperando por nós duas.

"Me dê as chaves da picape, vocês devem ir o mais rápido possível, assim Aro não pensará que você hesitou sobre ir vê-lo. " Assenti e lhe entreguei minhas chaves, entrei no carro e fui surpreendida por um beijo de Edward. Ele parecia desesperado.

"Vai ficar tudo bem. " E girou a chave, não sabia se ele estava dizendo isso para mim ou para si mesmo. Acho que ambas as opções. Acenei um 'Até logo' para Alice enquanto saíamos do estacionamento.

"Vá para a minha casa, preciso pegar umas coisas. " Eu sempre possuía passagens para a Itália, elas ficavam reservadas e prontas para eu usar quando fosse necessário, como agora.

* * *

Chegamos em menos de quatro minutos, entrei correndo em casa, sem me preocupar com disfarces e fui até meu quarto. Edward estava logo atrás de mim, com a minha mochila em suas mãos, peguei-a e esvaziei seu conteúdo, peguei as passagens reservas e entreguei uma a Edward.

"Eu sempre as tenho caso preciso visitar Aro. " Ele assentiu e peguei minha carteira, guardei com cuidado, junto com meu passaporte e celular, a mochila estava bem vazia, coloquei um casaco e pronto. Qualquer coisa que eu precisasse, era só comprar no caminho.

"Não vai levar mais nada? "

"Se eu precisar, é só comprar no caminho. " Ele assentiu e me abraçou. "Sinto muito. " Sussurrei.

"Pelo que? " Abaixei minha cabeça, sentindo o peso da culpa por envolver sua família em tudo. "Ei, olhe para mim. " Levantei o rosto e seus olhos estavam intensos e lindos como sempre, como eu tivera tanta sorte em encontra-lo?

"Por envolver você e sua família. " Ele balançou a cabeça e beijou minha testa, corei, aquele simples beijo na testa parecia mais íntimo do que qualquer outra coisa.

"Não se preocupe e eu já estava envolvido desde quando lhe vi pela primeira vez. " Eu dei uma risada nervosa, lembrando do meu primeiro dia de aula, daquele machucado na mão... De tudo. Parecia ter acontecido há meio século. "E você já faz parte da nossa família. "

"Obrigada por isso. "

"Eu que agradeço por me deixar entrar em sua vida. " Sua voz transbordava sinceridade e eu sabia que deveria contar a Edward sobre os segredos que eu estava prestes a descobrir sobre os Volturi, mas engoli em seco, ele iria acabar sabendo uma hora ou outra. Não precisava ser agora.

* * *

Passamos na casa dos Cullen, Edward pegou seus documentos e Carlisle estava pensando em algo muito sério, percebi pela sua expressão enquanto saíamos da casa e pelo olhar sério de Edward. Entramos na Mercedes de Carlisle, que segundo eles seria mais útil pelos vidros fumê e fomos direto para estrada que levava para fora da cidade.

Durante o percurso, eu não conseguia parar de pensar na pulseira com as moedas de prata. O plano de Marcus deveria lhe falhado, ele deveria ter deixado alguma ponta solta e eu tinha quase certeza de que a ponta solta era Heide.

Ela deveria ter comentado algo, assim como deixou escapar sobre minha espécie para Victoria, deixou escapar para Aro mais alguma coisa. Ou quem sabe Victoria tenha abrido a boca. O plano, que eu nunca entendera o objetivo, havia falhado e Aro estaria punindo e encurralando os envolvidos.

Fechei os olhos e tentei não pensar no que estava por vir.

* * *

Assim que chegamos nos SEA (Aeroporto de Seattle-Tacoma), eu tive que ia ao banheiro, arrumar meu cabelo que estava parecendo um ninho de passarinho, assim que saí do banheiro, Edward estava lá, com um copo de café.

"Obrigada" E lhe dei um selinho, percebi que uma mulher passou por nós dois e tropeçou, sim, provavelmente não se vê um deus grego como Edward todos os dias. Dei uma risadinha e fomos andando de mãos dadas até o balcão da companhia aérea.

Fomos tratados como deuses praticamente, por causa das passagens da primeira classe e eu fiquei batendo o pé, impaciente, enquanto as comissárias de bordo ajeitavam os passageiros com uma calma que estava me dando nos nervos.

"Calma, o avião já vai decolar. " E segurou minha mão.

O avião logo decolou, Edward preencheu o silêncio da viagem perguntando sobre minha vida. Coisas que sempre quis saber, como meus aniversários eram comemorados, o que eu aprendi no tempo que passei com Aro e detalhes antes mesmo da minha vida com Aro, com minha família biológica.

"Se não podia sair para a cidade, o que você e seus irmãos faziam o dia todo? " Perguntou baixinho, seus dedos ainda estavam fazendo uma espécie em minha mão, ajudando a me manter calma.

"Aprendíamos a ler e escrever, eu terminei os assuntos do ensino médio em menos de um ano e depois expandimos nossos conhecimentos em qualquer área que quiséssemos. " Suspirei, lembrando da minha mãe cuidando do jardim. "Eu li muito sobre psicologia e história, gostava de saber sobre filósofos antigos e suas teorias sobre os seres humanos. "

"Então você queria ser psicóloga ou historiadora? " Dei de ombros e descansei minha cabeça em seu ombro.

"Eu não queria ser, apenas tinha interesse, sabia que jamais teria permissão para sair e viajar e ter uma vida só minha. " Minha voz saiu amargurada e Edward apertou minha mão. "Era uma vida feliz, eu sabia o que estava perdendo, mas não me sentia triste por isso, a amargura e o desejo de liberdade vieram quando percebi que jamais poderia sair. "

"Eu não entendo, você poderia sair correndo até chegar na cidade e ter uma vida só sua. "

"Bem, eu pensava que tudo aquilo era um treinamento para eu fosse considerada responsável o suficiente para viver sozinha e foi quando minha mãe levou a mim e minha irmã para passear na cidade. " Sorri, lembrando que tudo era deleite para meus olhos. "Quando voltamos para casa, meu pai gritou com todos nós, inclusive com minha mãe, e soltou que jamais poderíamos ir para a sociedade. "

"Isso parece aqueles dramas do século XIX, quando as moças queriam ser apresentadas a sociedade antes do tempo. " Eu ri baixinho com sua comparação, parecia mesmo.

"Parece mesmo, mas no final, eu consegui tudo o que queria, mesmo que tenha sacrificado minha família para ter isso. " Edward se mexeu e segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos, jurava que iria me beijar, mas ele apenas se aproximou e falou baixinho no meu ouvido.

"A sua família não tinha a menor chance, a culpa não foi sua, e você só queria ser livre, isso não é pecado. " A comissária de bordo pigarreou, estragando o momento, ela olhou para mim, me repreendendo e quando seu olhar deslizou até Edward, ela corou.

"Precisam de alguma coisa? " Sua voz estava mais doce que o necessário e ela só olhava para Edward.

"Não, obrigado. Precisa de algo, amor? " Comecei a corar de prazer e balancei a cabeça. "Estamos bem, obrigado. " A aeromoça levou isso como uma deixa e se afastou. Eu ri.

Assim que nosso avião pousou na Itália, percebi que Edward planejava roubar um carro.

"Não, Edward. Isso é desnecessário. " Percebi que o sol estava se pondo. Peguei meu celular na mochila e liguei para Gianna.

"Estou no aeroporto, com um acompanhante, preciso que um carro venha me buscar, " Falei, com a voz autoritária que ela já estava acostumada.

"Tudo certo, Srta. Isabella, um carro estará aí em menos de uma hora. " Sua voz era um pouco nervosa e eu tentei pensar em algum motivo, mas não conseguia imaginar nenhum. Nesse momento eu queria ter lido o diário de Gianna, eu não sabia que informações continham nele.

"Assim espero. " Respondi e encerrei a chamada. Edward estava me encarando. "O que foi? "

"Seu modo de falar mudou, assim como sua postura. " Comentou, ele parecia levemente preocupado. "Você ficou mais ereta e empinou o nariz. "

"Bem, culpe os Volturi, eles me ensinaram que tenho que me impor. " Dei de ombros e ele riu. Mas eu sabia que ele não gostara de me ver desse modo, imagine se ele me visse com o manto escuro da guarda e chamando Aro de 'mestre'. Será que seria demais para ele?

"Está com fome? Temos tempo até o carro chegar. " Edward parecia querer disfarçar seu incômodo, apenas assenti.

* * *

Alec estava ali para me receber. Engoli em seco e tentei agir como sempre, como se ele fosse meu irmão mais velho. Soltei a mão de Edward e corri para abraça-lo, Alec abriu seus braços e me abraçou fortemente, eu não odiava Alec, nunca odiei, por mais que soubesse do que ele era capaz e do que ele já fizera a mando de seu clã.

"Seu cabelo está mais longo e você está cada vez mais bonita. " Ele gracejou e seus olhos dispararam até Edward. "Então, você é o companheiro da minha irmãzinha? " E estendeu sua mão para Edward. "Sou Alec. "

"É um prazer conhece-lo, sou Edward Cullen. " Edward apertou sua mão e parecia bem tranquilo em relação a Alec, que parecia bem ameaçador em seu terno escuro.

"Alguma relação com Carlisle Cullen? " Perguntou, enquanto nos guiava até o estacionamento subterrâneo.

"Sim, ele é meu pai. " Alec arqueou as sobrancelhas, eu sabia o que ele estava pensando, o sendo de família Cullen.

"Que bom, vejo que compartilha a mesma dieta que seu pai. " Comentou enquanto entrávamos no elevador. "E que a nossa Bella. "

"Não seja implicante, Alec, sabe que é mais fácil não chamar a atenção com esse tipo de dieta. " Alec riu e Edward não parava de olhar para a mão de Alec segurando a minha. Estendi minha mão livre para ele, que a segurou rapidamente. As portas do elevador se abriram.

"Sei, sei. Aquele é o nosso carro. " Gesticulou para um carro para um carro comum, com os vidros bem escuros.

"Sutil, como sempre. " Comentei, e percebi que meu tom de voz estava realmente diferente.

"Sabe como as coisas funcionam. " E entrou no carro, Edward e eu fomos atrás.

Minhas mãos estavam cada vez mais trêmulas a medida que saíamos do estacionamento e entrávamos na estrada a caminho da cidade de Volterra. Eu, claramente, era outra pessoa quando estava perto do meu clã, só esperava que Edward fosse capaz de lidar com isso.

* * *

 ** _N/A:_** _Aqui está o capítulo, espero que tenham gostado e acho que talvez amanhã eu poste mais alguma coisa, sabe, eu estou gostando muito dos reviews que estou recebendo, apesar de serem poucos, são muito especiais para mim._

 _Até mais. Valerie._


	11. Capítulo Dez

_**Wait a Minute**_

 _ **Título Traduzido**_ _: Espere Um Minuto_

 _ **Autora:**_ _Valerie Swan_

 _ **Rated: T**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence.**_ _ **Pertence a Stephenie Meyer.**_

 _ **A mim, somente o enredo.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 10 – O Acordo**_

Alec dirigiu rapidamente pelas estradas que levavam até Volterra, Edward estava muito tenso e eu não precisava ter o dom de Jasper para sentir a tensão vindo dele em ondas. Suspirei. Aro iria ler os pensamentos de Edward na primeira oportunidade que tivesse e a primeira impressão é a que conta.

"Edward, eu estou louca para mostrar a você a nossa biblioteca. " Conferi entusiasmo a minha voz e segurei sua mão. "Temos muitos manuscritos originais de grandes clássicos e tem uma sessão especial só de pergaminhos antigos. Você vai gostar, eu vou fazer de questão de lhe mostrar tudo. " Edward olhava para mim, os olhos arregalados de surpresa.

Eu não poderia explicar à ele porque eu estava fazendo aquilo, precisava continuar meu teatro, mostrando a ele tudo que eu apreciava da minha época do castelo. Alec deu um sorriso, ele não havia percebido meu teatro, todo mundo no castelo sabia do meu apreço pelos pergaminhos antigos.

"É realmente impressionante, Edward. Bella nos seus primeiros anos no castelo, era obcecada pelos pergaminhos e tudo que fosse antigo, era difícil convencê-la a se juntar a nós para se alimentar. " Eu assenti, sorrindo e concordando, dei meu olhar mais brilhante a Edward.

Ele parecia sério e minha mente disparou quando percebi no que ele provavelmente estaria pensando. _Era difícil convencê-la a se juntar a nós para se alimentar._ Engoli em seco e continuei meu discurso, cada vez mais animada.

"Ah, você sabe como eu amo aqueles pergaminhos e as histórias antigas. Eu praticamente me perdia em devaneios quando lia aqueles textos em latim. " Suspirei, soando dramática e saudosa. Como se sentisse saudades dos meus tempos no castelo. "Edward, Aro tem uma coleção de joias muito impressionante, peças antigas de reinos que já se foram há muito tempo. "

Alec riu e seus olhos deslizaram para o meu pescoço, onde eu exibia a gargantilha.

"Eu já sabia dessa sua admiração pelas joias de Aro. " Edward comentou, com uma voz neutra. Ele parecia simpático, eu não conseguia pensar no que se passava pela sua cabeça.

"Mestre Aro tem muito bom gosto. " Toquei o pingente em formato de estrela, olhei para a janela do carro e vi que estávamos entrando na cidade. O chão pelo qual passávamos eram ladrilhos antigos e o caminho estreito, a cidade estava bela e iluminada como sempre. Os prédios antigos me encheram de lembranças, Volterra, de certa forma, era a minha cidade. Eu passara inúmeras noites passeando com Alec e observando os humanos com seus costumes diferentes.

"Sente-se em casa, Bella? " Alec perguntou, enquanto manobrava o carro até o caminho familiar até o prédio que mais parecia um castelo antigo.

"Claro que sim, eu senti saudades dessas ruas e dos prédios. " Comentei e o carro parou, estávamos em frente a um pequeno castelo, eu sabia que por dentro a decoração era luxuosa, a faixada de uma empresa de turismo disfarçando que aquilo era uma grande fortaleza de vampiros.

Respirei fundo e apertei a mão de Edward. Alec saiu e abriu a porta para mim, o ar estava cheio do cheiro de diferentes vampiros, sempre tinha alguém que vigiava nossos portões. Edward me seguiu, com minha mochila em seus ombros. A noite estava silenciosa, Volterra, era, de longe, a cidade mais segura. Pelo menos de ataque de vampiros.

Tão silenciosos que eu nem percebera sua aproximação, dois vampiros surgiram das sombras, eu não os reconheci. Alec me deu um olhar entediado e eu entendi que não possuíam nenhuma importância para a guarda, apenas dois vampiros fortes e ponto final.

Alec ofereceu-me seu braço, que eu entrelacei sem hesitação e nem medo, a antiga Bella estava em ação, desta vez, eu estava consciente de minha postura e de minhas feições. Nunca havia percebido que existiam duas de mim, uma versão minha mais sombria e uma mais humana. De certa forma, sentia-me traindo minha versão humana.

Olhei para Edward e ofereci minha mão livre, eu precisava de seu toque frio para me lembrar de quem eu realmente era, ou acabaria me perdendo em meio ao teatro que eu estava construindo. Andamos lentamente pelos corredores até o elevador que nos levaria ao subsolo.

"Eles estão no salão de ouro. " Alec me informou e eu apertei no botão correto. O salão de ouro era onde Aro e os outros líderes lidavam com outros vampiros importantes, líderes de clãs e principalmente, vampiros que queriam se juntar a guarda.

Passamos poucos segundos no elevador e saímos no corredor que levava ao salão de ouro, aquilo era muito familiar para mim, os quadros antigos e os tapetes de luxo, no caminho para o salão de ouro, vi que a mesa de Gianna estava vazia. Olhei para Alec, ele riu.

"A humana precisa dormir. " Disse tranquilamente e suas pupilas se dilataram. Alec gostava muito do cheiro doce do sangue de Gianna, como ela ainda estava viva, eu não sabia.

"Pensei que ela não dormia, sempre que ligo ou envio algum e-mail, ela me responde no mesmo instante. " Comentei, minha voz entediada, como sempre deveria soar quando nos referíamos a criadagem.

"Ela leva trabalho para casa, como sempre. "

"Quando tempo até ela virar seu lanche? " Provoquei-o e ele riu alto. Expondo todos os dentes.

Jane estava na frente das duas portas do salão. Com seu manto escuro, quase preto e a expressão entediada de sempre, Jane nos esperava com um pequeno sorriso. Isso não bom. Seus olhos vermelhos brilhantes foram até minha gargantilha e depois até Edward e voltaram para mim.

Sempre que Jane sorria, o que era algo raro, me dava calafrios. Alguma coisa iria me acontecer e eu tinha certeza que não iria me beneficiar.

"Isabella, Aro a espera ansioso. " Seu sorriso estava maior, seus olhos se fixaram em Edward. "Não vai apresentar seu companheiro? " Sua voz era petulante.

"Edward, esta é Jane, minha irmã de clã. " Edward lhe deu um sorriso.

"Prazer conhece-la. " Ele a tratou como se fosse qualquer outra vampira, nada de galanteio e nem de cumprimento polido. Jane estava acostumada a ter o temor de todos, Edward não deveria ter sido diferente. Eu não sabia que ria ou ficava nervosa com a cara de insatisfação de Jane, afinal, eu estava protegida de seus dons, Edward não.

"O prazer é todo meu. Tenho certeza que mestre Aro irá gostar de vê-lo. " E abriu as portas adornadas, eram grossas e de ouro maciço. O salão era ricamente ornamentado, o chão era coberto com tapetes grossos e claramente muito caros e as paredes eram cobertas com cortinas de veludo. O local só tinha três tronos em seu centro, Aro estava sentado no trono de mogno do meio, Caius estava sentado no trono a sua direita e Marcus estava a sua esquerda, ditando alguma coisa para uma vampira, que estava digitando tudo em seu tablet. Sim, a era da tecnologia atingira os Volturi.

"Bella! Que bom que se juntou a nós! " Aro praticamente gritou de tanto entusiasmo, ele esperou que chegássemos perto o suficiente e depois andou mais uns passos até nós. Eu soltei o braço de Alec e a mão de Edward e abracei meu mestre.

"Sei que não gosta de esperar, mestre. Vim o mais rápido que pude e trouxe meu companheiro. " Comentei enquanto ele me soltava de seu abraço e dava um beijo em minha testa, Aro possuía uma aparência frágil, mas sua estrutura era firme. Ele segurou firme uma das minhas mãos antes de soltá-la e eu percebi que ele estava tentando. Ele nunca deixava de tentar.

"Seu companheiro? " E avaliou Edward. Voltei para o lado de Edward. Percebi que Alec se afastara e estava ao lado de Jane, perto das portas. Edward parecia sereno.

"Sim, acredita que Edward foi criado por Carlisle? " Comentei e peguei a mão de Edward, que começou a entrelaçar seus dedos nos meus.

"Carlisle? Como ele está? " Aro parecia genuinamente curioso em relação a Edward, seus olhos foram até sua mão que estava entrelaçada com a minha.

"Está bem, praticando a medicina, como sempre. " Edward comentou, sua voz era leve e descontraída, como se estivesse comentando sobre o clima. "Posso lhe mostrar, se quiser. " Edward ofereceu, para o meu total assombro e para a surpresa de Aro.

"Eu adoraria. " E entendeu sua mão, Edward colocou sua mão sob a de Aro, e eu senti os olhares de Marcus sob mim. Soltei a mão de Edward novamente e tentei parecer desinteressada na troca de informações que estava acontecendo. Como se aquilo não fosse nada demais, Edward conversara com Carlisle sobre aquilo, Aro iria ler todos pensamentos que Edward já teve e saberia sobre todos, a família Cullen iria começar a ser vigiada pelos olhos gananciosos dos Volturi por minha culpa.

Respirei fundo e tentei esquecer o peso da culpa que estava praticamente me destruindo por dentro.

"Mestre Marcus. " Cumprimentei-o e me curvei levemente. "Como está, mestre? "

"Os dias tem sido agradável. " Mestre Marcus não era de muitas palavras e eu sorri com suas palavras. Mestre Marcus nunca saía do castelo, aquela era a piada mais sútil de todas.

"Eu sei que sim, mestre Marcus. E espero que saiba que eu continuo estudando como sempre. " Ele assentiu, parecendo contente e a vampira que estava ao seu lado nos observava, curiosa, ela deveria ser nova.

"Fico satisfeito. Conhecimento nunca deverá ser suficiente, mantenha-se sempre procurando saber sobre coisas novas. " Declarou e voltou-se para a vampira com o tablet, me afastei e Aro ainda estava segurando a mão de Edward. Mas já terminara, Aro já havia lido tudo.

"Então, querida Bella, não acha algo incrível que a família Cullen viva tão pacificamente mesmo sendo muitos? " Aro estava soando alegre e curioso, certamente ele estava se perguntando porque eu não mencionei nada em nossas últimas conversas.

"Certamente, mestre Aro, eu acredito que um laço de amor os une, por isso conseguem viver juntos, sem conflitos. " Comentei e Aro assentiu, parecendo satisfeito com minha opinião.

"Uma família adorável, espero que os traga algum dia para conhecer a todos e rever Carlisle. Ele sempre fora um vampiro peculiar, começando com sua dieta e seus pensamentos sobre ser útil na sociedade humana. " Aro estava falando diretamente com Edward, e eu estava ficando impaciente com aquele teatro de Aro. Quando ele iria falar comigo sobre o assunto importante?

"Eu os trarei quando quiser, tenho certeza que Carlisle ainda continua o mesmo vampiro peculiar de sempre. " Edward comentou e franziu a testa. "Acredito que sim, Alice nos viu aqui, tendo esta conversa. " Olhei para os dois, sem entender. "Aro pensou que Alice foi, em parte, o motivo para minha vinda para Volterra. "

"Pode até ser, mas sabe que eu iria fazer questão de trazê-lo para conhecer mestre Aro. " E lhe dei um sorriso doce, percebi que Edward sabia o que eu estava fazendo e de uma forma sutil, forçou a si mesmo não pensar sobre o assunto. Edward sorriu de volta, tranquilo e radiante.

"Vocês dois são um casal impressionante, querida Bella, você tem muita sorte. " Aro juntou suas mãos e parecia nos contemplar. "Agora, Rita, querida, importa-se de mostrar ao nosso querido Edward, os antigos aposentos de Bella? " Aro estava olhando para a vampira com o tablet, que parecia lisonjeada por ter recebido a tarefa.

Meu corpo inteiro estava tenso e eu não sabia como agir diante daquela situação, Edward beijou minha testa e me deu um olhar longo. _Vai ficar tudo bem._ Era aquilo que o olhar queria dizer, mas eu não estava conseguindo relaxar.

Aro deu outro olhar significativo e os guardas que estavam nos cantos do salão, se retiraram e restaram apenas Jane, Alec e os três mestres.

"Bella, querida, creio que saiba porque está aqui. " Aro voltou para seu trono e deu as mãos para Marcus e Caius. Eu não conseguia pronunciar nenhuma palavra, então apenas assenti. "Eu já tive minha conversa com Marcus e eu o perdoei por lhe dar informações que não deveria. E espero que saiba que Heide e Victoria também já pagaram o preço por serem descuidadas com informações. " Estremeci e sabia que as duas já não existiam mais. Eu sabia muito bem como os vampiros pagavam suas dívidas com Aro.

"Eu não farei nada com estas informações, mestre Aro. " Falei baixinho, minha cabeça estava baixa e eu estava fitando minhas mãos.

"Sei que não faria e eu acredito que este seja o momento ideal para lhe oferecer um acordo. " Levantei minha cabeça e ele estava sorrindo. Sua pele parecia as folhas de pergaminho antigas da biblioteca. "Um acordo que vai beneficiar você e a sua nova família. "

"Nova família? " Sussurrei e minha cabeça estava dando voltas.

"Edward Cullen conversou com a parceira de Carlisle, Esme. Ele sabe sobre a oferta que ela lhe fez. Enfim, é um acordo simples, você irá fazer um último serviço para mim e em troca, lhe deixarei livre para seguir sua vida com os Cullen. " Seu sorriso era satisfeito e ele não mentia. Aro Volturi nunca mentia, ele ocultava informações, mas nunca mentia.

Mas, que tipo de serviço seria?

"Eu estaria livre para me juntar a outro clã? " Minha voz era esperançosa e eu já sabia que faria o serviço, por mais vil que fosse. Eu não tinha escrúpulos quando era para conseguir algo que eu queria.

"Claro que sim, eu sei que você não é ameaça para ninguém, Isabella. Faça o serviço, esqueça o que leu e depois seja feliz com os Cullen. Então, temos um acordo? " Sua voz era extremamente séria. Eu parei para pensar por alguns segundos. Não sabia qual era o serviço, eu poderia muito bem me arrepender dessa decisão. Meus pensamentos foram para Edward e depois para Esme e os momentos felizes que tive com os Cullen. Aquela era a vida que eu estava almejando.

Valeria a pena? Olhei para Aro, sua expressão era contente, ele sabia que eu jamais negaria um acordo, ainda mais quando esse acordo me oferecia o que eu sempre quis. Liberdade total.

"Você vai deixar os Cullen em paz? " Aro pareceu hesitar e pareceu pensar por uns instantes, olhou para mim e assentiu. Aquilo era tudo que eu precisava saber. "Eu aceito o acordo e farei o serviço, independente de qual seja. " Aro gargalhou e dei um olhar longo e significativo para Caius.

"Bem, pode se juntar ao seu companheiro em seus aposentos. Falaremos sobre isso mais tarde. " E me dispensou. Alec já estava atrás de mim, ele colocou uma mão nas minhas costas e guiou para fora da sala.

* * *

Edward estava olhando para os livros da minha estante quando entrei no meu antigo quarto. Ele correu para me abraçar assim que fechei a porta, eu o deixei me esmagar em seus braços. Eu não havia percebido que estava chorando até que Edward desfez o abraço e percebi que tinha uma parte da sua camisa estava molhada.

Edward me guiou até minha cama e eu me sentei, trêmula e cheia de lágrimas, na minha cama macia. Naquela cama, eu sonhei durante uma década sobre sair do castelo e ter a minha própria vida. Eu vivia uma espécie de inferno e paraíso ao mesmo tempo, os Volturi eram educados e me ensinavam tudo o que eu queria saber, mas eu era obrigada a me alimentar de sangue humano. É claro que a comida humana nunca me fora negada, mas o sangue humano me saciava de uma forma que eu muitas vezes esqueci que precisava de comida humana para sobreviver.

Quando recebi a notícia de que poderia viajar, lembro-me de voltar do mesmo salão de ouro e deitar nessa cama, puxar os travesseiros para meu rosto e gritar de alegria. Eu sairia e iria descobrir o mundo. Agora, eu estava aos prantos, porque havia selado um acordo que daria a minha liberdade definitiva, mas, a que preço?

Sabia que não iria ser fácil, e qualquer que fosse o serviço que Aro que reservara, iria fazer eu me sentir arrependida de ter concordado com o acordo às cegas.

"Bella, o que houve? Aro lhe fez alguma coisa? " Olhei para Edward e toquei seu rosto, ele iria acabar sabendo uma hora ou outra o que eu estava prestes a fazer. Mas, antes, ele precisava saber toda a verdade.

"Ele me ofereceu um acordo. " Lhe contei entre soluços. Edward me fitava sem entender. "Ele disse que serei livre para me juntar a sua família, se eu fizer um serviço para ele. "

Edward franziu a testa. Levantou-se e foi até a minha mesa, eu costumava usá-la para desenhar e fazer as minhas lições, Edward se juntou a mim na cama novamente e tinha uma caixa nas suas mãos.

Eu abri a caixa, e vi a pulseira de prata com os pingentes em formato de moedas. Trinta moedas. Aquilo era um lembrete, para Aro, eu já era considerada uma traidora apenas por obter informações através de outros e por omiti-las dele.

"Que tipo de serviço? " Perguntou e eu estendi meu pulso e lhe entreguei a pulseira.

"Eu não sei e é isso que me assusta. Algo dentro de mim sabe que esse vai ser o serviço mais difícil da minha vida. " Observei seus dedos fecharem a pulseira em meu pulso, balancei a pulseira e as moedas tilintaram como sinos. Aquela pulseira me ajudaria a lembrar do meu compromisso, eu traíra os Volturi e agora não poderia mais ficar aqui. Eu tinha que fazer o serviço ou acabaria nesse castelo novamente, impossibilitada de sair.

"Você precisa mesmo fazer isso? " Eu assenti e Edward passou as mãos pelo cabelo. "Eu não entendo. "

"Acho que já está na hora de lhe contar umas coisas. " Respirei fundo, Edward estava me encarando e ele tinha um olhar desconfiado. "Quando Jane marcou um encontro comigo em Port Angeles, ela me deu uma missão, eu deveria eliminar recém-criados de uma criadora relapsa. Parecia algo bem inofensivo no início, mas eu percebi que os recém-criados não pareciam surpresos em me ver. Você se lembra. " Ele assentiu e entrelaçou seus dedos nos meus.

"Quando fui com Alice e as outras meninas ao cinema, acabamos tendo que enfrentar mais recém-criados, um deles era companheiro da criadora, Victoria. Acabamos nos encontrando com Victoria, que foi fria e cortês, mas no final, disse-me que aquilo não era uma simples missão, era uma queima de arquivo. " Ainda me lembro de seus olhos, ela não estava brincando quando disse-me aquilo.

"Alguns dias antes de ir ao cinema com Alice, eu havia recebido livros. Marcus enviara para mim. Percebi que eram diários, dois diários, um de Heide e outro de Gianna. " E pensei no diário intocado de Gianna.

"Heide? " Edward questionou. Ele sabia quem era Gianna.

"Ela é o que chamamos de pescadora, muito bonita e atrai pessoas do mundo todo para Volterra, para alimentar este castelo. O diário de Heide falava sobre mim e tinha um trecho que ela falava que Aro poderia muito bem criar mais híbridos, ele não poderia se deter somente a mim. Também falava sobre o planejamento que Aro teve para planejar a execução da minha família. " Minha voz estava cada vez mais histérica, embora eu estivesse sussurrando, falar aquilo para Edward estava me fazendo perceber que a trama toda era algo muito maior, que Aro fazia questão que eu não me metesse.

"Pensei que ele tivesse ido executar sua família assim que soube. "

"Eu pensei o mesmo, mas parece que não foi assim, o médico que trabalhava com meu pai, alertou Aro, que esperou alguns meses até decidir atacar. " Suspirei, não gostava de pensar nesse médico, eu sentia amargura e ódio quando pensava nele. A morta da minha família estava em suas mãos. "Mas, enfim, eu não li o diário de Gianna porque acabei me esquecendo com todas as coisas que aconteceram... Mas, eu sei que ali pode ter alguma informação importante sobre essa grande trama de Aro. "

"Você vai deixar ele lhe calar com este acordo? " A voz de Edward era incrédula, percebi que ele estava chocado.

"Edward, sinceramente, eu não me importo. Isso não me envolve de forma alguma, eu nem sei porque Victoria me contou aquelas coisas ou porque Marcus me enviou os diários. Eu sei que Heide e Victoria estão mortas e eu certamente estarei, se eu não cumprir com esse acordo. " Eu estava desesperada, Edward tinha que entender o meu lado.

"Essa trama maluca não me envolve, eu fui puxada para o meio de tudo por Marcus e Victoria, e pelas coisas que Heide escreveu há décadas. Aro nunca mente e nunca quebra um acordo. Eu vou poder viver com sua família em paz, ele vai me dar o que eu tanto anseio, minha liberdade. " Edward ainda não parecia convencido, ficamos nos encarando por muitos minutos, até que eu desviei o olhar.

"Eu lhe entendo, Bella. " Sua voz era apenas um sussurro. "E... Eu estou do seu lado, seja qual for sua decisão, se você acha que não deve se envolver, então eu acredito em você. Vou estar do seu lado quando for fazer esse serviço, seja qual for. " Eu não aguentei e o abracei, derrubando a nós dois na cama.

Me aconcheguei em seu peito e inalei seu doce aroma. Aquilo daria certo, se Edward estivesse do meu lado, eu conseguiria fazer qualquer que fosse o serviço e assim, conseguiria o que eu mais ansiava, uma eternidade com uma família de verdade. Onde eu seria amada e cuidada.

* * *

 ** _N/A: Gostaria de poder pedir desculpas pelo atraso, mas a verdade é que eu estou cada vez mais desanimada com o desenrolar dessa fanfic, eu estive observando que o número de favoritos e seguidores estão aumentando e tenho recebido 3 reviews. Somente 3._**

 ** _Então, se for continuar assim, pedirei o e-mail dessas três lindas e maravilhosas pessoas e enviarei a fanfic inteira para elas lerem. Porque... Bem, eu me sinto meio triste com tudo isso._**

 ** _Respostas dos Reviews_**

 ** _Janaina:_** _Obrigada por sempre comentar e eu tenho que admitir que estou escrevendo mais cenas da Bella interagindo com os Cullen a pedido seu. Obrigada por me lembrar que eles devem sempre ter seus momentos._

 _ **Anacarol202:** Sobre o Aro, o mistério vai logo acabar e você vai ver o que está preparando, duvido que você consiga adivinhar. Enfim, continue comentando. Obrigada por tudo também._

* * *

 ** _Até mais._**

 ** _Valerie._**


	12. Capítulo Onze

_**Wait a Minute**_

 _ **Título Traduzido**_ _: Espere Um Minuto_

 _ **Autora:**_ _Valerie Swan_

 _ **Rated: T**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence.**_ _ **Pertence a Stephenie Meyer.**_

 _ **A mim, somente o enredo.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 11 – O Serviço**_

Depois daquela noite tensa, eu dormir por doze horas seguidas, a cama estava muito confortável e eu estava no meu lugar favorito do mundo, nos braços de Edward. Assim que acordei, mandei uma mensagem para Gianna, solicitando uma refeição decente, pois estava com muita fome e em menos de quinze minutos, Renata fora entregar em meu quarto uma bandeja de café da manhã.

Não éramos prisioneiros, então, eu simplesmente agi como se eu não estivesse sendo tratada com uma traidora e levei Edward para um tour pelo castelo. Não fomos repreendidos por ninguém e pude mostrar meus lugares favoritos para Edward. Primeiro mostrei a ele a biblioteca.

Ele ficou impressionado e eu fiz questão de mostrar tudo o que eu gostava naquele aposento. Por um breve momento, me senti um pouco nostálgica, naquele grande cômodo eu aprendi outras línguas e aprendi sobre história e coisas sobre o mundo que eu nunca imaginara que pudessem existir.

Edward percebeu meu estado de espírito e antes que ele pudesse ter a ideia errada sobre minha opinião em relação a este castelo, o levei para o salão de joias e outras raridades. Joias dos tempos dos faraós e obras de artes perdidas, tudo estava ali, exposto como se fosse um troféu.

Era um salão muito bem decorado e Aro costumava mandar vampiros a lugares longínquos para procurar por mais peças, para aumentar sua coleção, poucas pessoas tinham permissão de entrar naquele local e eu estava satisfeita por ser uma delas. Acho que parte de mim sempre quis que Aro gostasse de mim, mesmo que isto fosse uma grande bobagem.

"Você realmente tinha uma boa vida aqui. " Edward comentou, enquanto subíamos as escadas até meu quarto.

"Tinha, eu não podia sair muito, mas era agradável. " Estávamos a uma velocidade humana, meu braço estava entrelaçado no seu e Edward estava em um estado contemplativo. Para mim, ele deveria estar me imaginando vivendo aqui todos os dias, compartilhando os hábitos dos Volturi e sendo uma Volturi em tempo integral.

Alec estava descendo as escadas até nós e estava com um bilhete em suas mãos. Ele estava em seu terno imaculado como sempre e parecia ter se alimentado recentemente, fiquei curiosa em saber quem estava pescando os turistas agora, mas eu sabia que não era da minha conta.

"Ah! Você está aqui, Aro pediu-me para lhe entregar este bilhete. " Peguei o papel com cuidado, Alec ainda estava me olhando e enquanto nos encarávamos, um sorriso malicioso surgiu em sua face. Ele parecia um dos anjos que caíram na Terra junto com Lúcifer. "A gente se vê mais tarde. " E passou por mim e Edward.

Olhamos um para o outro e fomos correndo até meu quarto, fui direto para a minha cama e abri a carta.

 _Seu serviço estará lhe esperando às 22:00. No salão de pedra._

 _Esteja pronta._

Li aquelas duas pequenas frases várias e várias vezes, até que Edward pegou o papel da minha mão e me abraçou. O medo estava me atravessando em ondas cada vez mais potentes e eu não sabia o que fazer. Não estava esperando que o serviço tivesse que ser feito tão depressa.

Mas eu deveria ter adivinhado, o que quer que Aro estivesse planejando para mim, já estava pronto há dias. Edward me soltou e pegou seu celular, eu fiquei sentada no mesmo lugar, fitando minhas mãos, sem saber o que fazer.

"Alice? " Uma semente de esperança brotou dentro de mim, Alice poderia ver o que iria acontecer, mesmo sendo algo relacionado a mim. Ela poderia tentar.

" _Eu não consigo ver nada específico, apenas Bella em um grande salão escuro e depois ela está chorando. "_ Chorando? Olhei para Edward e sabia que ele estava vendo minha angústia apenas aumentar com as palavras de Alice.

"Se tiver alguma novidade nas visões, qualquer que seja a mudança, me informe. Isso é muito importante. "

" _Tudo bem. "_ A ligação foi encerrada e Edward voltou para o meu lado. Apoiei meu rosto em seu ombro e tentei normalizar minha respiração. Eu precisava ficar calma ou acabaria tendo um colapso nervoso. Eu precisava estar calma e concentrada para enfrentar o que quer que Aro estivesse preparado para mim.

Olhei para Edward e toquei seu rosto perfeito, eu sabia que seria difícil, mas minha decisão já havia sido tomada. Mesmo que fosse uma armação de Aro, eu precisava tentar conseguir minha liberdade. Eu nunca fui a princesa de contos de fada que minha m, mas eu acreditava em finais felizes. Finais felizes não caem do céu, eles são conquistados.

Levantei-me e fui até meu armário, as minhas roupas ainda estavam ali, intocadas. Quando saí do castelo pela primeira vez, não levei nada. Apenas minha roupa do corpo e os documentos falsos, é claro. Consegui meu primeiro emprego em Londres, em uma biblioteca e consegui me sustentar, até Aro começar a mandar dinheiro e parar de trabalhar e usar o dinheiro para viajar ainda mais.

Peguei um vestido preto. Ele caía acima dos meus joelhos e tinha mangas curtas, fui até meu pequeno banheiro e me troquei, no espelho eu parecia mais nova, quase uma criança. Percebi que não havia mudado muito, quase oitenta anos depois de ter me juntado aos Volturi, eu ainda estava buscando minha liberdade.

* * *

Chegamos nas portas de mogno do salão de pedra às 21:55. Eu não queria me atrasar, Edward deixara as nossas coisas no meu quarto, ele queria estar pronto para me ajudar em qualquer que fosse o serviço, mesmo eu sabendo que Aro não iria permitir sua ajuda.

Minhas mãos estavam tremendo e eu podia ouvir o tilintar das moedas da pulseira de prata. Aquilo me fez pensar no meu objetivo e eu respirei fundo. Edward estava tocando nas minhas costas, seu toque estava me ajudando a relaxar e ele provavelmente sabia disso. Meu namorado era o melhor do mundo. Jane e Chelsea abriram as portas às 22:00 em ponto e entrei no salão de pedra, com Edward bem atrás de mim. Aquele salão era usado para as refeições, antigamente, Heide guiava os turistas perdidos até aquela área do castelo e dizia a todos que atrás das portas de mogno, havia uma grande coleção de peças raras que contavam a história da cidade.

Me lembrava de ficar no meio naquele salão, com outros vampiros, rindo e salivando enquanto ouvia o coração pulsante dos humanos do outro lado da porta. E pensar que eu estaria em uma posição parecida com a dos turistas, uma presa sendo encaminhada ao seu futuro drástico, mas sem saber.

Aro, Caius e Marcus estavam em pé, no meio do salão e alguns guardas atrás dele estavam encobrindo alguma coisa. Alguém. Eu podia ouvir a respiração artificial. Vampiro. Eles queriam que eu matasse alguém? Isso iria ser fácil.

"Isabella, querida, fico feliz que tenha se juntado a nós. " Sua voz era exageradamente alegre, como sempre, seus olhos foram do meu vestido a minha pulseira e depois pousaram em Edward. Que estava tão tenso que eu achava que ele iria me carregar para fora do salão a qualquer momento. "Bem, seu serviço vai ser algo comum, que você já fez muitas vezes a pedido meu, mas é algo especial. Acredito que você até vai me agradecer pela oportunidade. "

E veio andando lentamente até mim, sua mão fria e suave pegou justamente o meu pulso que estava com a pulseira de prata. Ele sorriu e voltou-se para Edward.

"Você vai ter que ficar no observatório junto conosco enquanto sua companheira realiza o serviço. " Edward olhou para mim e eu apenas assenti. Seria bem melhor se ele ficasse nos observatórios enquanto eu fazia o serviço. Os observatórios eram uma área superior do salão, parecia mais uma sacada, era o lugar de onde as esposas tinham seus alimentos, mas também funcionava para Aro observar seus joguinhos perversos bem de perto.

Caius e Marcus começaram a ir para a área superior e Edward apenas os seguiu, sabia o que deveria ser feito. Um sentimento otimista começou a me preencher, iria dar tudo certo. Apesar de não gostar da ideia de Edward vendo meu lado assassino, o serviço seria encerrado o mais breve possível e eu teria minha liberdade.

Percebi que Chelsea estava se aproximando de nós, Aro fez um gesto e Chelsea ficou bem atrás de mim. Era uma vampira de porte pequeno, mas eu sempre ficava desconfortável perto dela, sabia que metade dos nossos vampiros mais poderosos só estavam aqui porque ela os fazia se sentirem ligados ao clã.

"Isabella, há quase oitenta anos, eu recebi a visita de um vampiro muito insatisfeito. Ele afirmava que o trabalho de sua vida estava sendo desperdiçado porque seu amigo, que trabalhava com ele, havia se apaixonado e esquecido o verdadeiro propósito. " Aro começou a falar, como se estivesse em uma palestra, olhei rapidamente para cima e vi Edward ao lado dos outros mestres.

"Sem o desabafo desse homem, uma família teria sido poupada e ainda estaria vivendo feliz na América do Sul, longe de preocupações. " Isso me alertou e as peças começaram a se encaixar. "Apresento a você, Billy Black. " E os guardas que estavam unidos ombro a ombro, se afastaram, revelando o médico que trabalhara com meu pai. Uma mistura de ódio e raiva começou a brotar dentro de mim. Olhei para meu ombro e vi que a mão de Chelsea estava ali, essa vampira era capaz de fazer pessoas se sentirem comprometidas com outras, as iludia e as fazia pensar que amavam ou odiavam outras pessoas. Eu sabia que ela estava aumentando a minha antipatia para com o vampiro a minha frente. Minhas mãos estavam fechadas em punhos.

"Billy Black entregou seu pai, sabendo o que aquilo significaria para ele. Trouxe todos os diários de pesquisa e colheu informações sobre a sua família, Isabella, este homem foi a ruína de uma época que eu creio que tenha sido a melhor de sua vida. " A cada palavra pronunciada por Aro, Billy Black parecia se encolher sob meu olhar, Felix e Demetri estavam segurando o vampiro, que parecia a cada segundo, mais envergonhado.

Eu não conseguia sentir pena, uma vez, Marcus me contou que abandonara cada sentimento humano que tinha depois da morte de sua esposa, eu não conseguia acreditar como isso era possível. Como alguém poderia abraçar o vampirismo e esquecer dos sentimentos. Agora eu entendia que era possível, não conseguia acessar a compaixão dentro de mim. Tudo que eu sentia era o ódio e a dor da perda da minha família.

"Então, Billy acabou sendo preso aqui no castelo. Ele não representava um perigo, mas sabia demais e agora, eu, generoso como sou, estou lhe dando a oportunidade de matar o carcereiro de sua família. Foi ele quem trocou as informações de sua família pelo nosso patrocínio, digamos assim, para continuar pesquisando. E, há algumas semanas, tentou escapar. " E lançou um olhar frio para Billy, Aro voltou-se para mim novamente e segurou meu rosto. "Seu serviço será matá-lo, lenta e dolorosamente. "

Eu apenas assenti. Billy parecia fraco de fome, provavelmente Aro não o deixou se alimentar desde quando ele ousou tentar escapar do castelo. Que, era uma ideia muito estúpida, o castelo era uma fortaleza. Aro soltou meu rosto e parecia contente com o ódio que estava estampado em meu rosto, Chelsea também soltou meus ombros. Todos subiram as escadas e estavam no observatório, menos Felix e Demetri, que ainda estavam segurando Billy pelos braços.

Por alguns segundos, eu não consegui fazer nada, mas então, pensei na minha família. Nos gritos que escutei naquele dia e no sentimento de culpa por tê-los traído e me juntado aos Volturi. Eu me odiei por tanto tempo e tudo era culpa de Billy, que ousou trair meu pai. A culpa era toda e exclusiva dele.

Andei com passos firmes até ele, Felix sorriu para mim e eu sabia que ele estava pensando nas técnicas que me ensinara no passado.

"Isabella... Eu... " Eu não queria escutar nada dele, peguei uma de suas mãos e puxei. O pedaço voou até bater em uma das paredes do salão. Felix riu e Demetri parecia contente. Eu não conseguia pensar direito, imagens de minha família e de momentos felizes compartilhados eram apenas o combustível para o meu ódio.

Eu nunca fora assim, esse ódio sempre esteve dentro de mim? Investi novamente e Demetri me ajudou, Felix soltou quando entendeu o que eu queria fazer, então eu puxei o braço direito de Billy e Demetri apenas ajudou-me puxando o outro.

Billy não estava resistindo e seus gritos encheram o salão, eu não conseguia sentir pena dele. Demetri manteve Billy no chão enquanto eu arrancava lentamente seus pés e depois as pernas, pedaço por pedaço, assim como Aro pedira.

Quem sabe Aro estivesse certo e aquilo fosse a oportunidade perfeita. Aposto que depois daquilo eu iria me sentir vingada e a memória de minha família estaria honrada, por mais que o meu pai estivesse errado para início de conversa.

Restava somente o tronco e percebi que Billy estava balbuciando algumas coisas, mas não estava conseguindo formular nenhuma frase. Restava somente seu tronco e sua cabeça para eu arrancar.

"Demetri, solte-o e me passe o isqueiro. " Demetri se afastou e me entregou o pequeno isqueiro dourado que usava nas execuções, minha família fora queimada com um parecido. Me preparei para arrancar a cabeça e olhei para Billy antes de encerrar com sua existência.

"Isabella... Isa... Sinto... Mu... " Não deixei-o completar a palavra, apenas puxei sua cabeça e liguei o isqueiro, a cabeça de um vampiro permanecia consciente por pelo menos cinco minutos antes de morrer. Ele iria sentia o fogo. Assim que seu corpo começou a pegar fogo, me afastei e olhei para cima.

Chelsea não havia se juntado aos outros no observatório, ela estava encostada nos portões de mogno, com um sorriso satisfeito e Aro parecia uma criança em uma manhã de Natal, Edward parecia alarmado e estava olhando para Aro e Chelsea o tempo todo. Eu não conseguia entender, o que estava de errado?

Edward pulou o observatório e veio até mim. Ele parecia desesperado e sem saber como agir.

"Se prepare. " Falou rapidamente e eu não entendi a princípio, então veio a culpa e a compreensão ao mesmo tempo. Lágrimas quentes começaram a rolar pelo meu rosto e meu peito parecia que ia pegar fogo, tamanha era a dor que eu estava sentindo. "Ela fez o que você queira, podemos nos retirar? "

"Claro que podem. Obrigada pela linda execução, Isabella, eu não poderia estar mais orgulhoso de você. " Edward puxou-me para fora do salão de pedra enquanto eu observava o rosto sorridente de Aro.

Edward percebeu que não iria muito longe naquele estado, então apenas deixou-me no pequeno saguão e voltou ao meu quarto. Encarei as minhas mãos e quase gritei enquanto a dor da perda se alastrava por mim, Chelsea me fizera odiar ainda mais Billy, eu sempre tive um ressentimento por sua traição, mas nunca fora aquele ódio tão intenso que senti no salão de pedra. Ela aumentou meus sentimentos e depois, quando terminei de executá-lo, me fez amá-lo.

Era uma dor horrível, semelhante a dor de ouvir os gritos de meus familiares sendo executados. Eu queria desmaiar e encontrar refúgio na inconsciência, mas meu corpo estava desperto. Eu me lembraria para sempre de como me senti feliz ao arrancar cada membro de Billy.

Edward voltou com minha mochila em suas costas e pegou-me em seus braços, enterrei meu rosto em seu pescoço e chorei.

* * *

A viagem para casa foi horrível, eu não conseguia parar de chorar, no aeroporto, as pessoas pensavam que eu estava de luto por alguém, pelas minhas roupas escuras e porque eu não conseguia controlar minhas lágrimas.

Com o tempo, elas foram diminuindo, até que eu dormir durante o voo até a América. Mas não encontrei uma fuga da realidade, meus sonhos eram apenas um replay do que eu fizera e acordei depois de meia hora de sono. Edward estava sempre me abraçando e dizendo que iria ficar tudo bem, mas eu sabia que ele não estava muito certo disso.

O plano de Aro era brilhante e eu tinha que admitir que ele conseguiu o que queria, estava me fazendo sofrer novamente. Nada era pior do que perder alguém amado. Eu possuía minha liberdade, eu teria o resto da minha existência para lamentar o que eu fizera. Brilhante, mestre Aro.

* * *

Assim que chegamos ao aeroporto de Seattle, Edward guiou-me até o estacionamento subterrâneo. Eu havia parado de chorar, mas a dor da perda parecia ter feito um buraco em meu peito. Uma ferida bem grande, que estava sangrando e não parecia que iria cicatrizar tão cedo.

"Bella, eu sinto muito. " Edward sussurrou. Estávamos sozinhos no elevador e ele parecia muito culpado. Eu não conseguia entender, Edward não tinha culpa nenhuma. Aro já tinha todo o plano arquitetado e Edward não pôde fazer nada para impedir, ele foi apenas mais uma vítima como eu. Um grande peão no jogo de xadrez complexo dos Volturi.

"Você não teve culpa, e mesmo que soubesse de alguma coisa, não teria conseguido impedir. " Segurei sua mão, minha cabeça estava doendo e meu corpo estava gritando de tanto cansaço. "E, conseguimos, eu estou livre dos Volturi. " Tentei sorrir, mas não consegui.

"Verdade, mas, Bella, sentimentos são muito poderosos, muitas vezes são eles que nos governam e Aro brincou com os seus com a ajuda de Chelsea. Eu sinto que... Isso, vai ter efeitos muito grandes em você. "

"Como traumas? " Ele assentiu e as portas do elevador de abriram, andamos poucos metros e eu reconheci a Mercedes preta. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett e Rosalie. Todos estavam lá, nos esperando. Assim que Esme me viu, veio correndo até mim e me abraçou.

Era um abraço de mãe, aquele mesmo abraço da última vez. E eu estava chorando novamente nos braços de Esme, meus soluços ecoavam pelo estacionamento vazio. Edward tinha razão, eu iria sofrer por um bom tempo e quem sabe eu posso ter pesadelos sobre isso pelo resto da minha existência.

"Vamos, Bella. " Esme sussurrou enquanto me guiava até o Volvo, que estava estacionado ao lado da Mercedes. "Alice, Jasper, ajudem Bella. " Seu tom indicava que aquilo era uma ordem. Então, todos sabiam o que havia acontecido. Alice provavelmente conseguira ver tudo depois que aconteceu, já que ela sempre tinha visões atrasadas quando o assunto era eu.

Edward acabou dirigindo e Alice sentou-se na frente com ele. Eu não estava entendendo porque Edward não ficou comigo no banco de trás, então olhei para Jasper e ele parecia determinado.

"Está tudo bem? " Perguntei baixinho, minha voz estava falhando. Jasper pareceu respirar fundo e me estendeu sua mão, levei alguns segundos para perceber que ele queria que eu a segurasse. Assim que nossas mãos se tocaram, eu me senti mais calma, a dor em meu peito estava diminuindo e o cansaço começou a me dominar.

A última coisa que eu me lembro, era de Edward me carregando para fora do carro.

* * *

Acordei no meu quarto, por alguns segundos, fiquei totalmente desorientada. Então apenas fechei os olhos e cultivei esperanças de que todo o horror pelo qual passei havia sido apenas um sonho.

"Bella? " Abri os olhos e fitei Edward, sua expressão era cautelosa e me vi chorando novamente. Ele correu até mim e deitou ao meu lado, seus braços me envolveram e tudo o que eu queria era me perder neles. "Eu realmente sinto muito, Bella. Ontem, através de Jasper, senti sua dor e aflição e eu nunca odiei tanto alguém como odeio Aro por fazer isto com você. " Ele sussurrou.

"Eu só... Queria correr até a Itália novamente e gritar com ele, perguntar se está satisfeito. " Minha voz estava rouca, ouvi um barulho de moedas e vi que ainda estava usando a pulseira de prata. Aquilo me encheu de raiva, eu havia conseguido minha liberdade, aquele deveria estar sendo meu final feliz, mas por causa de Aro, eu estava de volta aos piores dias de minha vida. Desvencilhei-me dos braços de Edward e puxei a pulseira do meu pulso. A prata cortou meu pulso em alguns pontos e sangue começou a escorrer nos lençóis.

"Bella! Por favor, não se machuque. " Ele tentou segurar meu pulso, mas eu apenas puxei meu braço e levantei da cama. Edward não estava entendendo, ele poderia ter uma ideia do que eu estava sentindo por causa de Jasper, mas ele não sabia como minha cabeça estava confusa, as imagens estavam me torturando. Como se estivessem em um replay e em alta definição, esfregando na minha cara a quão parecida com eles eu era, logo eu, que mesmo pertencendo aquele clã, sempre fiz de tudo para manter minha identidade.

"Eu não sou capaz de me machucar, olha o pulso, já curou. " Mostrei a ele e o sangue parecia ter surgido do nada. Nenhuma ferida. Puxei meu cabelo, minha cabeça estava latejando, como eu iria viver daqui pra frente com essa dor? Parecia que eu estava de volta aos dias sombrios, aqueles primeiros dias, quando a dor era insuportável e eu havia levado meses para conseguir ter uma noite decente de sono. "Meu peito parece que vai queimar de culpa, Edward, eu sinto como se tivesse matado minha própria irmã, você não entende. "

Edward estava de repente ao meu lado, segurando meu rosto, forçando-me a olhar para ele.

"Bella, você não é culpada por nada. Você foi manipulada, a dor que você está sentindo não vai durar para sempre. Saiba que eu estarei aqui, durante o tempo que for necessário. " Sua voz era intensa e eu senti meu corpo relaxando. Ele soltou meu rosto e beijou minha testa e depois meu nariz, cada uma de minhas bochechas e depois meus lábios.

Era um beijo doce e cheio de promessas, antes eu enfrentara o luto sozinha, agora eu tinha Edward e os Cullen. Meus braços seguraram seu pescoço para ainda mais perto de mim e pressionei meu corpo no seu, eu o amava tanto.

"Eu te amo. " Disse, entre os beijos.

"Eu também te amo. " Ele respondeu e continuou a me beijar. Percebi que ele estava me guiando para a cama e meu coração deu um pulo de antecipação. Será que... Tentei não ficar nervosa e continuei beijando-o com todas minhas forças.

Caímos na cama e ele estava sob mim, seu peso não era desconfortável, pelo contrário, sentia-me segura e se pudesse, pediria para que ele ficasse daquele jeito para sempre. Ele interrompeu o beijo e ficamos nos olhando por um longo tempo, seus olhos estavam escuros, ele não tivera a oportunidade de se alimentar e eu também sentia que precisava caçar.

Ele se apoiou em um de seus cotovelos e sua mão direita acariciou minha bochecha, senti-me corar sob meu toque e fechei os olhos, parecia que ele estava enxergando minha alma.

"Eu sempre vou estar aqui, com você. " Ele sussurrou, como se estivesse me informando um grande segredo. "É uma promessa. " Eu abri os olhos e assenti, não podia duvidar de suas palavras. Eu conseguia sentia a verdade nelas, então, para informar que acreditava em sua promessa, apenas voltei a beijá-lo. Disposta a ir até o fim.

* * *

 ** _N/A:_** _Contrariando todas as expectativas, estou postando o capítulo... E, bem, me digam o que acharam._

 _Tenho o 2° Especial Edward Cullen pronto, então, quem me mandar o e-mail até essa sexta-feira, eu enviarei o especial._

 _Para quem não sabe, uma forma de escrever o e-mail para que o fanfiction não suma com ele, é escrever assim._

 _EXEMPLO: valerie (ponto) swan (arroba) gmail (ponto) com_

 _Enfim, até quarta-feira, se tudo der certo._

 _Valerie._


End file.
